Percy Jackson and the Olympians Son of the Hunt
by Christopher M Jung
Summary: Join Jame Edon as he finds out about his mother and what its like to be a half-blood, danger and adventure around ever turn. First Fanfic so enjoy and review. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

The Son of the Hunt

Chapter 1 I Play Football against a Monster

The sound of my alarm going off made me think of all the fun I wasn't going to have today and I almost rolled back over and went back to sleep, almost. My father came walking in he reached down and flipped the bed, dumping me out of the bed with a loud, "WOOO!"

As I hit the floor I sprang to my feet and turned on the big man a big smile played on his face, "Well look who's joined the land of the living." My father is a big man about 6'6, black hair, and soft blue eyes. He was a well built man, "Yes dad I live, though it doesn't help when you make me face plant every morning." My father just laughed and walked towards the door, "Ah, well as long as your not bleeding when you get back up Id say that your just fine." I reached down and grabbed a pillow throwing it hard at him but missing as he headed out the door to my room calling back to me, "Hurry up and get ready!"

I grumbled and did my usual morning routing, fix my bed,take a shower, get dress that normal thing. Looking into the mirror in the bather room I fixed my short brown hair and rubbed my sleepy eyes. My eyes looked abit blood shot, shown in there normal silvery-yellow, if that was normal. I had weird eyes, but it was cool or at least I thought it was. My dad said I got my eyes from my mom, she had died at child birth so I never meet her but I didn't mind I was happy, well as happy as a kid could be when he was 12 years old and working on his 4rth school. Really it wasn't my fault, just didn't have good luck that and being adhd and dyslexic didn't help much.

My dad yelled all the sudden, "Hurry up or your going to be late for Belvered Prep!" As if by cue the front door to the little apartment banged loudly. My father yelled to the person at the door to hold their horses he was going to get it. I smiled know who it was and rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed my school bag an rushed for the door. Throwing it open my two friends, Angie and Heather stood there, "Hey, " Heather smiled at me and said in a soft voice, "Hello." Angie grinned even wider and did her tomboy thing and slugged me in the arm, "Morning Cat." Okay cat was due to the eyes she said they reminder her of a cat but with more silver. My father yelled at me again walking from the kitchen as he did, "Hey you goof ball you going to eat some thing or just run?" He held a apple in his hand,smiling I took it and said some thing witty like, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away. " then darted out of the house shutting the door behind me as I went, "Bye dad."

The door clicked behind me and I turned with my two friends and began walking as we did they talked about the new school. I had meet them a month ago right after me and my dad had moved from Ohio to New York. Why New York you ask, well it was my dads job. See my dad use to be this big hunter type guy, loved the stuff, had permits to hunt and trap all kinds of things. Okay I know what your thinking, how could he that monster. Now this is were I play the good son bit and say my dad would put a lot of money into the nature reserves and such. That an he only would hunt male animals and also would only hunt the animal once after that he wouldn't hunt that species again. So he had done that till I was born, he stopped after words losing my mother just made him not want to hunt any more. So my dad had gotten a job writing those nature pamphlets that you get in the mail. You know those junior explore animal things that told you to save one by sending a penny a day or some thing. Well dad did that he wanted to actually write books about animals and go back out and study them with a camera and not a bow, oh yeah my dad was a bow hunter wouldn't hunt with any thing else.

So walking down the hall and getting into the elevator Heather pressed the lobby floor button. Heather was a dark headed girl, long dark hair hanged over her shoulders and was half way down her back. She had bright brown eyes that she hide behind thin glasses. Angie yawned and looked at the elevator floor buttons lighting up telling us we were on the 5th floor her large green eyes flicked with a playfully light that just screamed trouble, but she was a good person, I could tell. Her short blonde hair was spiked and had black tips. Heather and Angie were both the same size, which to my embarrassment was taller than me. But no worries, after all my dad was huge, 6'6 so I was going to be tall so I wasn't worried about it. All the sudden a ding caught my attention the doors swung open, the lobby a nice place smelled of fresh peppermint. Stepping out the other two followed suit and we head for the front doors, we would have to catch a cab or bud an man I was not looking forward to this. Some how I knew this would just end badly for me, if I only knew.

All three of use slide out of the cab a big smelly guy waved and wished us a very nice day in a very New York style way, which made me shake my head. Walking up to the front gates I already didn't like the place. Guess it couldn't have any thing to do with the man standing at the gate already eying me like I was his all new favorite whipping boy. I sighed and began to walk towards the school Heather and Angie right next to me. The man stepped out and crossed his arms, "An you must be the notaries new student, Jame Edon." He said that last bit as if there was some thing stuck in his throat. I smiled an nodded, "Yes sir that would be me." For some reason the man gave me chills and as I looked at him closer, it looked as if his out line was abit blurry like, I don't know as if he was shrouded in some thing. I didn't get to look long as Angie grabbed my arm and smiled at the teacher, "Sorry Mr. Huff but were in a hurry have to show he new guy the ropes." She pulled my arm and the man seemed to disapprove, "Very well be off with you." He waved his hand as if some thing fowl had hit his nose and the only think I could think was, I took a shower.

Heather spoke up as we were walking, "Hes such a mean old man," I turned my head an looked at Heather and smiled, "He seems abit stiff." Angie smiled and opened the door to a big hallway filled with students and lined with lockers. Walking in I looked around white concrete walls with a red line running down it and a banner with a smiling bear on it holding a helmet in its paws. I looked at my friends who had started to walk away from me while I was looking around. Rushing over to catch up I bumped into a big guy who looked down at me, an when I say big I mean huge, this guy looked like he was a giant or some thing of that sort. He growled, "Watch were you going shrimp."

Okay I guess this is a good time to mention I have a height problem. The Problem being I don't like to be teased about my height, yeah silly and all but I don't like it and the giant had just pushed the wrong button. I balled my fist about to show Mr. Skyscraper how to eat a knuckle sandwich when Angie walked over and grabbed my hand,"Hey bean pole," Her eyes locked with the tall guys eyes, "I suggest you get out of here before Cat kills you." The tall guy laughed, "Ah, spiky how I've missed all you jokes." He wiped a fake tear from his eyes, "Now get out of my way so I can ki.." He didn't get to finish a man in a wheel chair with thinning hair, scruffy beard and a green jacket that looked like it had seen better days wheeled himself to us, "Mr. Brunner." Angie smiled, "Hello sir how was your summer." The man smiled, "It was good dear." Looking at us he then let his gaze fall on the bean pole as he had been called by Angie, "Mister Clark don't you have a class to be getting to." The tall boy, Clark nodded and walked past me as he did he hissed in my ear, "They cant protect you forever little boy." The words sent a chile up my spine not cause of who said it but the way it sounded as if Clark's voice had sounded different and there was a hissing sound to it. I looked over my shoulder but he was gone I turned back to see Mr. Brunner and my friends looking at me.

I nodded my head Mr . Brunner, "Hello sir." He smiled and nodded back, "Hello, now Angie, " His eyes leaving me and focused on my friend, "May I ask were you are taking this new student. " She smiled wide, "Well we were on are way to see you actual." She stepped over and places her arm on my shoulder, "This is James Edon." I once more nodded and he did the same again, "Very nice to meet you. " He held out his hand an I took it then noticed how much force his light grip had, strong way strong was the only thing I could think. "You as well sir." The bell rang over are heads, "That's the first bell, you best be on your ways." He let my hand go and turned his chair and himself around and wheeled of the same way he had come, "That the Latin teacher you have him first with Heather and me," I nodded cause I already liked Mister Brunner he was cool with out knowing it or at least I though so.

School went about how it always does slow I sat in Latin class and for the first time stayed awake to hear about all kind of cool things. Mister Brunner is so cool he was decked out in full battler gear. The kind that the ancient Greek warriors wore, it was cool and had to say for some reason it looked like it belonged on him. But all good thing have to end as the bell rang and I stood up and walked out of the class, PE was the next class. Walking into the locker room I had found it on my first try, I don't know what it is but I've always had a knack at finding a place Id never been. I changed cloths which I was glad I had remembered to pack. Walking threw the other door at the back of the locker as we formed five lines and this is were things started to get, well id like to say interesting but I'm going to say they started to go bad. Standing in the second line was the bean pole, uh what was his name again. I stopped and though standing in the back of the line when I remembered, Clark, I noticed every one was stretching as the man I had seen at the front door Mr. Huff smile at me, but its wasn't friendly, it wasn't even a I don't like you smile it was one of those a murderer got, that hello Clarice like Lecter smile and Ill tell you right now I shivered. I stretched but my eyes never left Mr. Huff I might be scared but I wasn't chicken. Id do what it takes to make him realize I wasn't so easily scared. After the stretching he clapped his hands loudly, "Now who's up for a little tackle foot ball." All the guys seemed to like that idea except me cause as soon as he said that guess who saw me, Clark he looked at me with that your so dead look.

I sighed as I fond myself on the other team as Clark and got ready we were taking the ball or what ever it was called, okay let me put it simply I like sport but not football. There was little I liked about it it just wasn't my sport. I sighed again as I heard are appointed team captain and quarterback yell hike. I took off like a bolt, if there was one thing I could do better than any one it was run. Then I saw it, Clark he was bigger and I mean much bigger, like way big an I almost stopped running when I saw he had one big eye not two. But how had I missed that no it wasn't but, it was, I looked up in time to see the football flying at me I did what any body would do and reached out and caught it. Stupid move cause as soon as I did Clark the one eyed thing jumped at me and I had a second to move. Now a second for me is all I need o pick up the pace crossing were the touch down area was I tossed the ball and turned Clark was still big and was picking himself off the ground and I wasn't ready for what else I saw.

Mr Huff walked slowly but the same evil smile was on his face his cold dark eyes and short black hair with beard made my gut turn he stopped and eyed me and Clark and turned, "Okay class back to the gym he turned his head, "Hurry up if your not back Ill assume you failed and send some one else." Now he looked at me, "If some how you live tell your mother for me, Ill get her and her brother back for what they did to me." He turned and with out a word was gone and took the class with him. I looked up at Clark and stepped back, how did I not notice what this guy was. He grinned, "Time for you to die now shrimp." There was that word again, an it was the word that set me into action I turned and ran hard the foot ball laying on the ground I dived grabbing it and rolled coming to my knees in time to see a giant one eyed monster coming at me and I smiled. Remember how I said I didn't like football, well there was one position I did like and that was quarterback and ugly was about to find out why.

My hand an arm flew in one quick strong motion as the football flew from my hand and slammed hard into the monsters eyes. Bingo I thought as the monster let out a loud roar and I turned on my heals and fled, yeah I was running you tell me what you would have done. I raced around a wall and keep going. I had this feeling that no were was safe but home and if I could just, my though was interrupted as the wall busted out words, chunks of concrete showered the road as I slide to a stop. The monster stepped out and glared at me with one big blood shot eye and the begins of a black ring forming, "I'm killing you now." Witty banter, nope, run, oh yeah. Turning an dashed the way I came but slide to a stop as my friends stood a few feet away I got ready to yell when I stopped as they both held bows each notched an arrow and all I could think was , great.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm A Demigod

Okay I admit it, I closed my eyes so when I didn't die after a few seconds. I looked up and saw that my friends were running towards me. Angie grabbed my arm and Heather seemed to be looking around, "Are you alright?" I looked at her nodded my voice lost. As I looked around no monster and as if to answer my thoughts Heather looked at Angie, " Its dust, we must move." Angie agreed and pulled me with her as she dropped the bow, which Id like to say disappeared. Like it never had been there. She and Heather flagged down a cab, with me still just looking at them, was this real I hoped and hoped, it was a dream Id wake up from and laugh, to the usual me eating floor in the morning cause of my dad, but no it didn't happen. I was pulled into the cab and the driver set off towards my home at Angie's request. I didn't say any thing till I was safely inside the apartment. My dad was there he looked very pale as I walked in Mr. Brunner sat in his wheel chair waiting next to my dad.

"James!" He yelled and jumped from the chair he had been sitting in and hugged me I almost started to cry, but stopped myself and hugged him back, "Hey dad, how was your day?" I said in a shaken voice trying to not cry. I almost felt the big man smile as he pulled me away, "James, we have to talk." I smiled still trying to pretend what just happened didn't, "Cant we have the birds and the bees talk with less company." I said this with as much joking tone as I could, which came out as more of a meek flat tone. My dad smiled sadly and sighed, "I don't think Ill be given you that talk for a while but, " He turned an looked at Mr. Brunner, "James," He said it with a sigh, "Your a demigod." I looked at him, demigod wasn't that a term that had been, wait no that wasn't it that was some thing else, demigod some thing to do with ancient times but I couldn't pin it down, "What is a demigod?" My dad smiled, "It means your mother was a Olympian goddess." What? I said in my head. Mr Brunner coughed and we all looked at him, "Mr. Edon, I must be on my way the two ladies over there will take your son to camp." He rolled past my dad and stopped at my side and nodded at me before rolling out of the apartment. I looked at my friends, "Camp?" They nodded, "Half-blood camp, is an interesting place." Heather said her words were abit harsh as she said it and she looked at my father, "He needs the bow his mother left for him along with some cloths and that will be all." He nodded his eyes full of worry but at the same time I saw a hint of excitement my dad was the adventurers type. Which to say the least kind of made me the same way I was scared, out of my mind, but I couldn't wait.

My dad came out handing me a bow made of a polished yew it had a set of silver arrows in a quiver. I smiled and looked up at my dad, "What is this its..so cool." I held it up to the light and saw letters on it not English but Ancient Greek and I could read it, an I did out loud, "To my son may you hunt be bountiful." I stopped and looked at my dad, "Whose is this?" My dad smiled, "Yours its from you mother, but no more questions you must go." He handed me a backpack and pushed me to the door and whisper in my ear as he did this, "You are some thing special and I will love you forever my son, now go and hunt well." He shut the door behind us as he did I thought I saw a tear in his deep blue eyes. I finally let a tear run down my face as I did Angie and Heather began to look around I hadn't notice them slip out they must have done it when I was looking at the bow. Which I slung over my shoulder with my bag and looked over at my friends, "Were do we go." was all I could say due to another tear running down my face. I didn't sob I just couldn't hold back the tears, there were so many things I wanted to ask but I had realized some thing, that thing that had tried to kill me, wasn't the boss. Mr. Huff had been and guess what he was still alive and probably after me so I had to get far away from my dad to protect him.

As we got out of the lobby I noticed that the girls had flagged down another cab an had started to get in. I followed suit and sat next to Heather she had take of her glasses and tide her hair back she looked much better that way, I thought. An as if knew what I was think she turned and smiled, "You know its bad to stare at people." I coughed, "Sorry just, I've never seen you with your hair up." It was Angie who chimed in, "Don't get any ideas, were hunters of.." she stopped as she noticed the cab driver listening and she glared at him. He turned his eyes back to the road and there was silence again. What had she been about to say. A hunter of... a hunter of what, I sighed and looked out the window some how I felt that this day was going to get worse before it got better.

We stopped about a mile or so out of the city and she paid the man, I really hadn't been paying attention to were we had been going, but I had noticed how she had paid the man with a hundred dollar bill and had told him to keep it, Heather keep checking over her shoulder. As Angie watched the man drive off she also began to look around, "What is it?" I said and walked over to her.

She didn't look at me but she had nodded the way we had come, "Their coming, we need to get going before we are caught." I looked at her then the way we had come, an I swore I heard a roar, it sent a shiver up my spin. I turned and began to walk Heather and Angie noticed this, "Were do you think your going."

I turned an looked at them, "I'm going, I'm not standing around waiting for them, so start leading to were we need to go. An If you would answer some of the questions I have." I know blunt right but I had this feeling that what ever was nipping at are heels was bad and I didn't want to stick around to find out. They both nodded and began to walk next to me.

I coughed to get there attention. Angie nodded, "Okay, what you want to know first?" I though then looked at her out of the corner of my eyes, "You were about to say something in the cab about the hunters of some thing, what was that?" She smiled, "Out of all the things you could ask that's the first one."

Her and Heather seemed to laugh for a second an it was Heather who answered me, "We are the hunters of Artemis." I looked at her, "What is that?" I thought it sounded important and Artemis wasn't that a god from ancient Greece or some thing. Heather smiled and looked forward, "We are the hunting partners and maidens of Artemis her self." I know I had to be looking at her funny cause she looked at me and giggled a bit, "You don't believe me?"

I stopped and thought about that question, "I don't know what to believe after being attacked by that monster with one eyes and watching you guys kill it." Angie spoke up this time, "It was a cyclopes that you killed." I looked at her, "A what?"

Heather just shook her head and Angie rolled her eyes, "Come on Cat you cant tell me youve never heard of a Cyclopes before." I have to say that I've only head of a comic book character called that but as I thought about it more I remembered, "Wasn't there a Cyclopes back in all those myths about the Greek heroes?"

They both smiled, "Yep that's right." Angie patted my head, "Look Heather he does have a brain." I frowned and pushed her hand away. "Fine." I glared at Angie, "Then hears a question why is it after me and what is this camp?" They both seemed to think about it as if there was some thing they were keeping from me, I didn't like that, weren't friends suppose to trust each other.

Angie answered me, "Well its after you cause you a half blood or demigod, an before you ask that means you are half god and half mortal." I just stopped and looked at her, "Wait like that old hero in the Disney cartoon?" Angie smiled, "Yeah, except without the strength bit." I looked at the ground then looked back up when Heather coughed, "We should really keep moving we don't have a lot of time to sit around." I nodded and keep walking my thoughts on what had just been said. Me a son of a god, wait, "What god, not like god, god right some one else?" They both laughed at me.

Heather shook her head, "No not god, a Greek god." at this I looked confused, "You mean like Zeus and Hades?" They nodded though I think I saw them flinch at the name Hades but that could just been my imagination "So who is my mom then?" I said it with a soft tone almost asking myself, they both looked at me then away. There it was again that feeling like there was some thing being hidden from me, "Who is it?" I said it a bit louder and with a sharp angry edge to my voice.

Heather looked at me, "We don't know we were just asked to come and help watch over you seeing as the Hunters of Artemis have been helping at camp half blood with the whole gathering thing." I looked at her I'm sure my face said, uh what gathering thing. Angie answered my stupid look, "Gathering the other children of the gods." She hadn't looked at me when she had said it but I swore she said it with a very unhappy face, like this was beneath her ,"So does that mean were not friends." I said this then realized that both them had stopped I turned and looked there face showed me what I wanted to know. Both of them looked hurt with a mix of anger in their eyes.

"Of coarse we are your friends, you stupid boy!" Heather was the one who yelled at me then stomped away, I watched her then looked back at Angie who smiled sadly, "Were your friend Cat, we care for you a lot we couldn't think of you as any thing else, heck I think of you as the little brother I never had." She walked up and gave me a big warm hug. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." I didn't finish as she just hugged me tighter, "Its okay and don't worry about Heather she will get over it and be her normal self in no time."

I nodded and pulled away from Angie and turned to see Heather waiting looking back at us I nodded and she did as well turning and walking me and Angie rushed to catch up. We walked some more before I asked my next question, "So will I ever find out who my mom is." They both smiled again, "Yeah she has to clam you when you turn 13, Percy Jackson made all the gods promise that they would clam their kids at the age of 13." I looked at them, "Whose Percy Jackson?"

"He is the son of Poseidon and the Hero of the Titan War." I looked at her, there had been a war, "There was a war, when." She looked at me, "Oh, last year." I looked at her surprised, "What how is that it wasn't on the news." Heather spoke next to me, "The mist, it keeps things like that hidden or didn't you notice how you didn't see the cyclopes true from till later." I nodded, it made sense, "But what is the mist?"

Angie kicked a rock in her way, "Its a old magic it hides thing like a veil, making sure humans cant see whats really going on." I nodded thinking that was really cool, that and magic was real I so knew it. I opened my mouth to get ready to ask another question when a loud roar came from right behind us and I turned around to see some thing that would forever be burned into my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all this is my 3rd chapter and I am glad to see I already have had a few readers Im not one to ask for Reveiws but id like to hear yor thoughts and input on the fic.**

**An I am not Rick so no I dont own...Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

I Get a New Coat

So I'd like to say I turned around an didn't want to scream like a little girl. Okay did I scream. Yes, but I'd like to think I sounded more like a boy when I did. Standing just a bit a ways was a giant gleaming cat, no not a cat, a lion of sorts. I gulped loudly, I'm sure I was a white as a sheet. I stuttered, "Www-what is that?" Both my friends held out there hands and the same bows I saw before appeared in a shimmer with quivers on their back, " Its the Nemean _Lion," Heather said, as she notched an arrow. _

_ Angie notched a arrow as well and stepped back I slide my foot back ready to run, "On the count of three I want you to run." I noticed for the first time that Heather hadn't moved she was standing there ready to fight. Angie also had moved in front of me she looked back so she could see me out of the corner of her eye. "There are people waiting for you up ahead." I looked up the road, the lion roared and took a step forward as if to test to see what we would do. Both my friends fires at the lion and yelled at the top of there lungs, "Run!"_

_ I didn't think I turned and bolted. I keep running hard, but I began to slow my mind ran back to my friends, the first time I meet them the fun we had the cool stuff they both taught me. I was running away, that wasn't right I should stand and fight. A voice in my head told me to keep running there was no way that I could fight that. Then I fought against it, I have a bow I could have tried. No, said the voice, you have to run you would get in there way you are not a hero, your just a kid. I want to scream why, what should I do. Then a new voice rang in my head. I stopped as it echoed in my ears, "__**Fight, you have all that you need to win now, FIGHT!**__" The voice was strong it hit me hard and I turned my friends were fighting the lion. Arrow after arrow hit the lions coat and shattered._

_ I took a step and felt angry not at the monster but myself I had just about ran, I clinched my fist as I did I started running , as I ran I pulled my bow from my back and pulled a arrow out of my quiver I slide to a stop several feet from were my friend were and notched my arrow. I pulled back an let go. The Arrow slammed hard into the lions head as it did it shattered but knocked the thing back a step. Heather and Angie both looked back at me there eyes full with surprise then anger, "Run you idiot." _

_I wasn't sure which one yelled that cause I was to busy still looking at the lion, an now it was looking at me. That's right I though nice kitty come and chase the idiot. As if it heard me it let out a roar and charged. I turned and ran, remember how I said I was happy I was such a good runner? Well I was beyond happy this time the lion couldn't keep up as I raced away from it I dug my heels into the ground and slide till I was facing the charging lion my two friend far away trying to catch up. I looked the lion right in the eyes, okay I had seen that the arrows didn't work on it fur, but what about its eyes? _

_I pulled out three arrows and place one between my teeth, okay now I don't know why, but I felt as if some ones hand was over mine as I notch the other two arrows and drew them back. I waited as the lion charged even closer till I could see its eyes, an I let my arrows loose. Both arrows found there mark slamming into the lions eyes as it whirled on it hunches. Falling back and rolling around as if it was throwing a fit I stepped back and grabbed the other arrow and notched it waiting. The lion slowly got up. Two silver arrows sticking out of its eyes, I had hoped that it had been enough to kill it but apparently I was wrong the lion growled then did exactly what I wanted._

_It roared with all its might, its mouth opening wide. All I could think was open wide and as awww. And I released the arrow, it shot straight into the mouth of the __Nemean Lion and it fell over with a thumb I fell straight on my butt. My legs giving way an I noticed for the first time I was shaking. I had been __afraid, I dropped the bow and sat there looking at the lion which seemed to be shrinking or losing shape it was getting smaller. I stood slowly and walked over, noticing that both my friends had caught up I smiled shakily and walked towards them. Angie was there in a flash and all I saw was a fist coming straight toward me. I hit the ground and laid there the realization sinking in._

_ "You hit me!" I yelled as I sat up. Angie glared at me, "Darn straight I did and Ill do it again if you don't listen to me when I say some thing." Heather walked up and touched Angie's shoulder, "Calm down." She looked at me, "What were you think?" Her eyes seemed to pierce right threw me, "I thought that my friends, were in trouble and I wasn't going to just stand by why they die." I glared at both of them. You know this is were I should have been very angry about getting hit by some one I had just save, but instead I felt that same calm I got when I was running._

_ I sighed and nodded my head, "Ill try but I cant say I will listen , I'm not going to listen when my friends are in danger." Angie glared at me but Heather gripped her arm, "Lets talk about this another time. Angie nodded and reached down pulling what was left of the lion and threw it at me along with three silver arrows, "This is yours." She walked past me in a huff. I stood and dust my self off my face hurt a bit, Angie really new how to hit. I stopped and looked at Heather who was right next to me I waited for the next punch but she leaned in and hugged me, "Thanks, for coming back for us." I smiled, "Any time."_

_We turned and I looked at the lion skin an it shimmered in my hand and shifted into a golden duster, cool but did it come in a black or even a tan. I shrugged and threw it on slipping my quiver and bow back into place along with my bag and caught up with my two friends. I felt that there were more monsters to come and that Id have to fight again._

_ Walking we stopped to take a break the sun was going down and it was getting chilly, December weather sucked. I sat down and sighed my breath was easily seen and I was happy for the lion coat now. I watched both of my fiends they both looked at the road as if they were waiting for some one, as if some one was. I stopped my thought as van pulled up and over on the side of the road next to use, Heather grumbled, "About time." _

_ The _vans doors slide open and I felt myself tense up ready for another fight, instead three people got out and walked over. We stood up and I walked up, a older girl walked up her long blond hair with a streak of gray tied up so every one saw her gray eyes. Next to here were two guy one was tall and well built. While the other was a bit smaller and lean. The well built one had black hair an the same streak of gray as the girl and green eyes like the sea. The other was as pale as me, oh did I mention that though I like outdoors a lot I never really tan. I'm a very pale guy. He had black hair and deep brown eyes. The blond walked over and smiled at me, "Hello, I'm Annebeth and this," She pointed at the boy with green eyes, "Is Percy and that's Nico." Point at the pale kid Nico nodded and Percy walked up and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you." I grabbed it and smiled a bit , "I'm James, James Edon."

Percy smiled, "So your the guy we heard about from Chiron." I looked at him, "Who?" Percy laughed, "Oh that right Mr. Brunner." I nodded, "Okay that name I know." Percy smiled and nodded then looked at Heather and Angie, "We were told most every thing we need by Chiron." Both my friends nodded, "Then we must be on are way." Heather walked past him and headed for the van. Angie seemed to do the same but had glared at all of them before she had moved to follow Heather. I followed suit and watched as Annebeth got into the drivers seat. Percy crawled into the passengers seat an I heard Nico slip in behind us as the van stated up and did a u-turn in the middle of the road heading the way the van had came from.

It was quiet in the van as we went, it gave me some time to think. My brain running over the events of the day. But no matter what I thought of my brain always would circle back around to the same question, who is my mom? I thought about it but all I did was think and think, an to tell you the truth that really wasn't some thing I was good at. I sighed and I guess Angie heard me, "Are you okay?" I looked over at her and smiled, "Just a little tired nothing to worry about." She nodded but didn't look like she believed me. "Okay but if there is some thing wrong you can talk to me." I shook my head then heard Annebeth yell, "Hold on!" I looked up to see a big shape in the dark standing in front of the van , an it was charging it. My mind whirled, what would be stupid enough to rush a van. My answer came with a loud screech of tires and the van swerving to miss the shape.

The van tipped over and slide screams, that all I head were screams I couldn't tell whose they were but I can tell you that it was deafening. The van groaned to a halt, laying flat on its side I noticed that Nico was already heading for the sliding door. The passenger door burst open from from a kick that Percy gave it. He pulled Annebeth out her eyes close, I couldn't tell but I though I saw anger, no more than anger in Percy's eyes. Then I noticed Heather and Angie they both were out cold, I growled at this, I felt sacred but at the same time I knew I had to get my friends out. I grabbed Heather and Angie's arm an began to pull them.

Nico's hand grabbed Angie and he looked at me, "Need a hand?" I nodded, he pulled Angie free then reached back in to help me with Heater. I was surprised by how easy it was for him, he had to be close to the same age as me how was he so strong. I wondered as I crawled out of the van so see Percy holding a sword. I shimmered in the moons light and I saw something else way in front of Percy. It looked like one of those body builders but was wearing a big bull mascot head. Then I stopped my eyes widening. That wasn't a man but a bull thing the head was real and it was getting ready to charge. Nico just leaned back and watched I looked at him, "Aren't we going to help?"

Nico looked at me, "Your kidding right, and get in Percy's way no thanks." He looked back and smiled, "Just watch and learn." I turned my head in time to see the bull man charge Percy, the things horns bearing down on my new friend. I almost yelled but stopped as I saw Percy side step and put out a foot tripping the beast. I watch it fall with a loud crash. It was back on its feet and whipped around its back to me an Nico. I thought that one arrow to the back and poof dust but Nico looked at me as I reached up to grab a arrow and he gave me that, you do that an Ill knock you senseless look. I sighed and watched.

The thing charged again and quick as lightning I saw Percy take it head off in a quick and accurate swing. Okay that was cool, I smiled then remembered my friends I looked an saw them laying over next to Annebeth still out cold. I rushed over to check on them an notice that Percy had beaten me over and was checking Annebeth, I got the feeling there was more going on there than just friends, see I'm not so dumb.

Percy asked Nico to right the van and get I off the road. Nico nodded and I about fainted when I watched several undead warriors craw from a few cracks in the ground and walk over and push the van back up on its tired and then slide it off the road. I just sat there next to my friend aw stuck. Nico saw me and laughed, "It's a Hades thing." I nodded not know what he meant and Percy chimed in, "Its cause he is a son of Hades, the god of the Underworld." I nodded now that made sense to me. I turned back to my friends, no cut some brushes but they were still breathing.

Annebeth was the first to wake with a moan she sat up,"Ouch, what was that all about." Percy smiled and gave her a soft hug, "Sorry looks like the old cow wanted to go for another round." Annebeth glared at Percy, "I swear seaweed brain you have to have the worst luck in all the world." Nico laughed as he walked over, "No he just has the worst enemies ever." I looked down as Angie growled, "Some one make the ringing in my head stop." I smiled, "Sorry Angie fresh out of aspirin."

She growled and sat up looking at me then Heather, "Is she alright." I nodded, "Yeah shes just out for a while." Percy stood, "We have to get moving soon we are close to the camp about a mile or two and well be there." He reached down and help Annebeth to her feet, me and Angie picked up Heather and carried her between the two of us. So not to bad for my first day as a demigod, a lion and a bull had about killed me and my friends an oh Heather was out cold, yay go team demigod.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so thank you all for viewing my book, and thanks to** percyjacksonlover30102 **for the review.. Now this chapter is shorter than the first **three **but I was trying to get the set up for the dream ready abit short I know and sorry will make the next chapter longer. Please read and review i means alot to me so enjoy.**

**Im not Rick :P**

* * *

Chapter 4

I get to Camp

We walked slowly Heather was heavy between us, of coarse id never tell her she was heavy. Percy still hadn't put his sword away and this made me nerves, I hoped we didn't get attacked again. "Mhm." Heather moaned softly and I stopped. Her eyes fluttered open and she seemed to have a panicked look on her face before he realized were she was.

Looking at Angie first then back to me, I felt her weight sift of my shoulders, "You okay?" Stupid question but I asked it only out of concern. She nodded and rubbed her head, "Yeah I'm fine nothing broken, we should catch up with Percy." I looked, Percy hadn't stopped, then I realized some thing.

"Wheres Nico?" Angie looked and shrugged, "Hes probably hiding in a shadow waiting to see if some thing will attack us." I looked at her, "He can do that?" She smiled, "Son of Hades he can do a lot of stuff, just think of him as a friendly Necromancer like out of those fantasy book you like to glare at." I glared at her, I did like fantasy books but I just couldn't read them, I was a very happy boy when the Lord of the Rings had been made a movie.

I walked with both my friends, I know that it had been a bad day so fair but all things considered it wasn't that bad. I had two friends, a little beaten up but alive and I had meet others like me. Id was starting to feel better when Nico appeared out of no were, "Were almost at camp."

He turned an pointed to a hill with a big Christmas pine on it. I squinted, there was some thing shimmering on the tree and some big green thing laying around it. As we got closer I noticed the big green thing more and more, an I can say I didn't like what I saw. "Umm is that a dragon?" Nico looked up and smiled, "Don t worry he doesn't bite, much." I shivered as Nico walked faster up the hill.

I looked up to see Percy and a few other people, I guess campers, standing at the top of the hill, he waited till we got up there. I noticed Annebeth wasn't with him, "Is Annebeth alright?"

He nodded and smiled softly, "She fine just resting one of the Apollo kids is looking at her, I thought Id come back and make sure you got here alright." I gulped as I heard the dragon off to my left let out a large yawn. Heather and Angie seemed to be grinning at me. I glared at them given them my best shut up or die look.

Percy turned around and began to head for a big building, **s**ky blue with white trim, it was four stories tall, looked like a old but nice farm house. Percy walked inside were I found Mr. Brunner who Id have to remember to call Chiron and another person play a card game I'd never seen. Okay for you information I don't like board games that much, heck I don't like many games that don't have some thing to do with outdoors.

Chiron nodded at me, "I see you made it her in one peace." I wanted to yell duh but I just nodded dumbly, then the other person in the room a pudgy man with a tiger stripped Hawaiian shirt sat there looking at me, an I got the feeling he was a heavy drinker, "Oh, another bright one, right Peter Johnson?" I looked around for who he was talking about and Percy growled, "Percy Jackson, sir!" I looked between the two I felt a bit uncomfortable, I had watched Percy kill that bull thing, like it had just been a slight annoyance, an here was a little round man making fun of him.

Nico walked in behind us, followed by my two friends they no longer had their bags with them, so I figured they must have gone to put there stuff up. Chiron coughed, "Let me Introduce Mr. D the Camps director." I looked at the man and got a bad feeling from him, true he looked like a toad with his black hair and beady little eyes but there was some thing about those eyes that made me shiver. Mr. D looked up at me, "So then off to the orientation video with you." I looked at him and wanted to ask what when Nico grabbed my arm, "Oh you got to see this dude." He dragged me away from the main room were I saw all the eyes follow me as I left Heather seemed to glare at Mr. D an I got the feeling I was about to miss out on a very important discussion.

Nico lead me into a decent sized room with an old film projector and he sat me down then rushed over hitting the button spinning the reel to life. As the wall flickered to life with pictures I sighed as a over excited deep mans voice said, "Being a demigod." I insistently tuned the thing out and looked at Nico he was eating this thing up but I just smiled and looked back at the screen still not really paying attention. After what seemed like forever the screen shut off and I knew enough that I wouldn't ask so may dumb questions, of coarse I knew id still ask some.

We walked out and Nico was talking about a seen were they had shown some 80's looking camper fighting a hell hound for practice. I just shook my head as we walked back into the main room all my friends, new and old were there glaring at Mr. D, I had a feeling Id missed some thing. Nico whispered in my ear, "Careful the wine dude can be bad for your health." I swore I saw Mr. D's eyes light with purple fire at the name wine dude but he didn't say any thing.

I stepped forward, "Well I hope the video filled in some blanks for you," It had though I had tried not to pay attention to it, I nodded and he smiled, "Well, you must be tired from the days little adventure, Percy will show you to your cabin." I nodded again only one question played in my head that I wanted answered and I decided to ask, "Who is my mother?" Mr. D seemed to listen his eyes falling on Chiron.

Chiron gave me a looked that told me he had been asked this so many times that it wasn't funny, "Well, I have my guesses but I'm not sure so its best not to get your hopes up." I nodded and realized as long as I d live I didn't think id get a straight answer out of Chiron. He smiled and turned to Mr. D who looked up, "Welcome to camp Half-Blood, yad yad, now get out." I turned and walked out with every one. We were on the porch of the big house when I looked back glaring, "Is the wine god always so nice." Percy laughed and walked with me as the other left Heather and Angie looking intensely at the same direction as they head to a cabin with silver all over it. It seemed to shimmer in the moon light which for some reason made me stop and stare.

Percy looked at me but I didn't move I felt that I should be going with Heather and Angie but I dont know why it just felt like I should have. I shook my head and walked again following Percy till I stood in front of another cabin, this one had a caduceus, that was a medical thing right? I looked at the two serpents and then at the rest of the cabin what I could see in the dark, which was a bit, always could see in the dark well, I noticed that the paint, a brown color, was peeling and was worn down. Though I felt as if the place would welcome me and I was right as Percy opened the door an was meet with several faces. Two came running over with big smiled on there faces, "Oh is he another Hermes kid?" The taller of the two asked, "No Travis, undetermined for now."

Percy looked at me, "By the way how old are you." I arched an eyebrow at the question but answered, "I'm 12 I turn 13 in a week." Percy nodded seem to understand, of course I didn't, "Why?"

Percy and Travis smiled along with the other boy who looked just like Travis, "Cause, that when your mom will claim you." I nodded and looked at him, "How do you know this." The unnamed twin answered, "Cause Percy made all the Gods promise on the river Styx to clam there kids." I looked at them alright my first question should have been how did you do that but instead I asked, "Styx, like the band." All three of them busted out laughing and I head a few chuckles coming from a bunk are two. I glared, "Uh, yeah Ill explain that one later." said the shorter of the twins, he then held out his hand, "I'm Conner Stoll." I grabbed his hand and smiled wide, "Stoll?" This got a weird look out of the twins but Percy smiled and nodded at me, "Yep Stoll."

So I laughed this time, Stoll and their dad was Hermes the god of travel and thieves how did they not get that joke it was just to perfect like it had been planned, made me wonder if Hermes might have a sense of humor. Percy was smiling wide I guess he got why I was laughing. Both the Stoll brothers just looked at me like I was crazy. I shrugged, "Never mind." Percy nodded and elbowed me, "Its an inside joke."

The Stoll brothers mumbled some thing about us being crazy and showed me to my bunk, there were only a few campers I guess this was because of the fact school was still in after all it was December, I laid down not even taking my lion duster off and past out.

That's when the nightmare began. A Silver stage with majestic horns and a bright golden snake were fleeing from a dark shadow behind them it seemed to close in faster and faster. I felt that I had to help then and took a step forwards to have a arrow slam into the ground before me I looked up, in a tree stood a shadow of a girl her stormy blue eyes glared at me, "I will be the one to save my lady." Then I looked down. A young girl with the same colored eyes as mine smiled at me, "Hunt well my.." I woke on the floor, I jumped up to yell at my dad but didn't see him.

I sighed, life was just so unfair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late upload on this I know I promised one every day so Ill be posting another later int he day after work. An thanks to Yuul for the review, Ill watch my spelling. An I do plain on going back and working on my gramer as well as my run on sentences. I thank you all for reading and please leave me a comment even if just to tell me what I need to fix I don't mind as long as it not given in a mean way and more in a I'm trying to help way. But thx and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**I use Hell Hound Hair Gel**

After pulling myself off the floor and realizing it wasn't my fathers doing, I sat back down on the bed an let a few tears run down my cheek. I missed my dad I wanted to know if he was alright. I looked up to see Travis and Conner walking in. I hurried and wiped my eyes, I didn't want people to thing I was a baby.

Travis smiled at me, I don't know if he had noticed, if he had he didn't say any thing about it. The Stoll brother walked over to my bunk, "So, your awake." I nodded an they both grinned wide, "So Percy asked us to walk you around camp." I noticed that Conner's eyes twinkled as if he had all kind of plans running threw his head. I nodded and got up , I noticed for the first time that I had my lion duster and shoes still on. I must have been very tired.

I walked out still wearing telling both my room mates that Id be back had to shower first. I walked into the bath house, no one was there. I showered , putting on a camp shirt and a pair of jeans my dad had pack. The thought made me want to cry again but I took a deep breath and finished up.

Walking out with all my cloths and my new coat stuffed in the bag my father had given me I was ready for any thing, or at least I hoped I was. I saw Heather and Angie running up towards me and I smiled at my friends, "Hey, whats up." I noticed they both wore a whit hunters cloak over their normal cloths, which ill give you looked abit weird on Angie. They stopped running and walked up to me Heather smiling and Angie just giving me that playful smiled of hers, oh yeah she was troble but it was the fun kind.

"So how is your first day going?' I smiled at her and shook my head, "It just started I just woke up." Angie laughed, "You slept in, how could you with all this?" She pointed at all the camp, I just laughed, "Some of use are in better shape then others, I was dead dog tired last night." The both laughed and I noticed the camp fully for the first time.

There were more cabins than I thought, 30 cabins to be exact, they all sat in a big rectangle facing a big fire. I just stood there staring at the different cabins my mind grasping what I saw. A weird collection of cabins, all with different colors. I looked at Heather and Angie, then back at the camp there were all kinds of different things to look at, I saw the Big house and smiled, then I noticed a fountain out front, a beautiful figure held a vase pouring water into it.

I guess Heather saw me looking at it, "That is the Fountain of Iris." I looked at her, "Well Iris is a virgin goddess, so she wouldn't have a cabin but Percy said that we needed to do some thing an Annebeth came up with the idea for a fountain." I nodded at this, I didn't really understand but I thought it best to just nodded then look dumb.

We started to walk when both the Stoll brothers came running up both with the big smiled on their faces, "Hey James, we thought you got lost." Travis smacked my back, "Instead you here flirting with the only hunters in camp." He began to laugh but stopped as Angie stepped forward an gave him that evil little smile that just scram, run. He seemed to gulp, "He wasn't flirting with us, his a friend of ares." Both the Stoll's stopped and looked at each other then back, "Your friend?"

Conner looked a bit dumb founded as he scratched his head, "But I though you hunters didn't like guys." I shook my head, what did that mean, I thought to myself, "What do you mean?" I guess I thought it out loud as well. Heather turned to me, "Its nothing, they just don't fully understand all the hunters." This time she threw a glare at the two that I knew all to well, shut up or Ill have Angie rearrange your face. Both the Stoll's got the message and gulped, "Well, Percy asked us to show James around so well just be going." I took a step toward them but was stopped by Angie who held out her arm, "No that's alright I don't want him picking up any of your bad habits." I noticed both of the Stolls stop smiling, "But were his counselors."

Angie just smiled, "Yes until he is claimed then you wont be so I think its best his friends show him around, an not two little thieves who like to tamper with shirts." I noticed that they seemed to go white at the mention of this and started to back away, "Right well if you need any thing James, well be over there." Travis nodded, "Yeah, way over there." They both turned on there heels and fled, "What was that all about." I looked between my two friend that both had big triumphant smiles on there faces.

"Oh nothing, now come on well show you around." And we set off they showed me the cabins point them all out and giving names to the there were a lot of minor gods and goddess, there was Selena who was one of the old goddess who Artemis had taken over for, Selena was the titan goddess of the moon and had been on the side of the gods in the Titan wars. I nodded, the cabin was of white marble and had a silver full moon over the door way. They told me that at night it shimmered with the moon light.

"Id like to see that." They both laughed and promised me that I'd get to see it some time. We moved on to the cabin right next to it. It was a cabin that shimmered lightly with a warm gold color and a scene of the sun rising over a valley it made me feel warm and as if I should be waking up at the moment.

Angie smiled, "Feeling awake are we." I nodded, "That's cause this is Eos cabin, she rides before Apollo an announces his coming." I nodded an tried to picture it. Heather nodded and smiled, "Don't try to hard you might hurt yourself." I looked at her, how did she do that know when I was thinking. I blushed and we moved to yet another cabin, this one was Apollo's. It was bright, I mean really bright I looked away and noticed the cabin next to it, it was silver and had a crescent moon laying above the door way. I felt some thing pull at me and I walked towards it. I reached out to touch it but Angie's hand caught it, "That's are cabin, the Cabin of Artemis." I nodded and felt myself being pulled away.

I was shown the rest of the cabins, Zeus, Hera, who didn't have any demigod children, an Heather told me she was the goddess of mother hood and marriage so she wouldn't betray her husband. Angie had said under her breath, "No that Zeus job." I nodded, there was Ares cabin, looked kind of brutal, Aphrodite's cabin which both of my friends seemed to scowl at. I didn't ask, as we moved along, Hermes cabin which I already knew, I nodded at a few campers as we walked to each cabin, there wasn't that many people which meant I was right about school. They pointed out Athena's cabin, Poseidon's and several other of the main gods.

Then there was, west wind Zephyrus, the south wind Notus, and the east wind Eurus cabin, apparently they felt that their children would be more comfortable in each others company. Doris, Amphitrite, and Thetis had there own cabins, all three reminded me of the Poseidon cabin but more girly. There was Eris goddess of discord, Aristaios god of beehive or bee-keeping, olive growing and cheese making,yum right. And many more all the names they told me began to swirl around in my head and I just listen dumbly and nodded. After all the cabins had been told to me I noticed a cabin that they hadn't pointed out.

"Whose cabin is that." I pointed and both of them seemed to grimace at it, "That the titans cabin." I looked at it, "You mean the titans, like the Titans that Percy and every one fought against in the Titan wars?" They both shrugged, "Its more for the good titans and there children there are exceptions though." I looked at them, "Exceptions?" As if to prove a point a girl, probably 15 or 16 walked out and I looked at my friends and they just scowled, "That's Calypso, daughter of Atlas." I looked and noticed how the sun caught her caramel hair and how her eyes seemed to be looking at every thing at once. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and yelped looking over at Angie who had just pinched me.

"What was that for?" She grinned, "Was trying to stop you from drooling all over you shirt." I glared at her and Heather laughed, they then pulled me away to look at some of the other sites. Showing me the training area, a arena that seemed to mimic the Colosseum in ancient Rome, "Wow." Is all I could say as we walked in an then I noticed some thing else, in the inside of the arena on the back wall was a giant open archway and laying inside was a giant mastiff, black as the night. I stopped, "What is that?" I pointed a shaking finger, and Heather smiled, "Oh that is Mrs. O'Leary. The only nice Hell Hound every to live. She belongs to Percy" I looked at both my friends, they smiled and started to walk down toward the giant dog.

I hesitated not really wanting to become a human chew toy but then I saw Percy walking from another entrance and I felt a bit better about walking down that way. I sighed and followed, the corner of my eyes never leaving the hell hound. Then I jumped as I noticed it jump and give out a loud, "WOOF!" It bounded out of its arch, that I now noticed was a giant dog house made into the arena, with a silver plate over top saying Mrs. O'Leary in ancient Greek. I still found it weird that I could read ancient Greek so easily. I stopped dead in my track my legs ready to bolt if I had to but then I noticed it heading right for Percy.

Percy went down as the hell hound bowled him over and began to lick him, I saw Percy laughing as he tried to push her off. Percy eventually pushed her away and got up, he then noticed me, "Hey James." he waved me over and I walked slowly my eyes once more keeping the hell hound in the corners of my vision. I smiled at Percy, "Hey Percy."

Percy was dusting himself off, "So how are you settling in?" I smiled as Heather and Angie ran up, "Oh hes doing just fine." Angie reached out and I thought shed loose a hand, but instead Mrs. O'Leary bent her head down and letting Angie scratch behind her ears. I gulped but let myself loosen up a bit, don't get me wrong I have no fear of dogs but Mrs. O'Leary was the size of a tank. An it made me remember the lion, though not as big but very close. I shivered and think Percy noticed cause he smiled, "Don't worry she wont hurt any, well except Clarisse." I nodded and looked at Mrs. O'Leary who leaned down and looked at me, I held out my hand and felt a soft tongue lick it, I smiled wide and reached up petting her head.

Next thing I knew I was on my back and a large rough tongue was licking my face. I felt my stomach knot up in fear but then I began to laugh, what it tickled. That an it was hard to be afraid of such a friendly animal, or monster. I heard my friends laughing and Percy telling Mrs. O'Leary to get off. After a bit, she did as she was told, but not before my face and hair were covered with saliva. I heard Heather rolling with laughter, "Your hair, oh my gods your hair."

Angie was laughing just as hard and Percy had a big grin on his face, I reached up and my hair was soaked in hell hound saliva and was probably standing on end I smiled and shrugged, guess Id need another shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay abit shorter than I'd like it but I feel it was best to stop there. Next Ive gotten some good reviews lately and have taken the advice to heart or have tried, old dogs and all that. And I have to thank, **BlackWolf33SeaweedBrain , jcont , **and** Yuul **(again). For there reviews. So Ill keep trying to improve as long as you folks, keep telling me were I need to... Thx all**

**Im not Rick  
**

**Chapter 6**

**I Go On a Diet**

Percy handed me a towel as my two friends tries to get Mrs. O' leery to roll over and play dead, that made Percy and me laugh, "Ever seen a Hell Hound play dead." I smiled,"No cant say I have." We ribbed each other and sat down on a near by bench. I rubbed my my head with the camp half-blood towel and sighed. Percy sat back,"So, any thing you want to talk about." I looked over at him and shook my head, don't get me wrong there was that weird dream, an though I trusted Percy i felt that it was my own problem and I shouldn't bug him with it.

I looked down at my feet my head telling me to tell him but my gut just wouldn't let me. I felt that it would end the small amount of happiness that I had just found, I mean not every day you find out your a demigod. I just felt it would be wrong so i looked up at him and lied, "No man, nothing wrong here just wondering when lunch was?" Percy laughed at his and rubbed my head threw the towel, "No worries man, lunch is about a hour away."

I nodded and stood up, my eyes running around the arena again and Percy stood, "Well sense you hear I think I should give you a crash coarse in sword fighting before Clarisse gets a hold of you." I looked at him my eyes widening, "Sword fighting, you mean they teach that here?" I know dumb question but Percy just smiled wider and nodded, "Oh that an a lot more, but lets just start off with getting you use to it don't want you running off to Annabeth telling her that I beat you up ion the first day of camp." I grinned,and Percy lead me over to a weapons locker and handed me a roman short sword.

"Not the best of swords but it will do for now." We walked over an I watched him pull a pen out of his pocket, a pen on of those disposable ones, with a cap and all I almost laughed, until he uncapped it and a long gleaming bronze sword appeared in his hands. My eyes widened, "That was so cool." He smiled and nodded, "Yeah its a sword from my dad." I saw pride in his eyes as well as sorrow, I wondered if some thing bad had happened with that sword. I nodded as he pointed his sword at me, "Come at me, an don't hold back." I nodded, an I knew when he said don't hold back, he meant it.

I charged at him and swung with all my might, his sword meet mine with a loud smack, then with a quick twist of his wrist my sword went flying. I stared at a gleaming point of a sword. I held up my hands and smiled,"Uh, I think I lost." He smiled,"You hold your sword to ridged, it was easy for me to disarm you." I nodded and he told me to retrieve my sword, I then noticed that there were several people watching us. I felt myself blush as about fifteen campers eyes followed me. I looked at Percy and he nodded, "Don't worry about them, just focus." I nodded, but the sword just didn't feel right, I held up my hand, "On second."

Percy's eyes gave me a questioning look and I walked back over to the weapons locker. I set the short sword back in and looked around, then stopped as my hands wrapped around a cloth cover bundle. I unwrapped them and looked, two silver daggers shimmered in the sun light. I felt them fit almost perfectly into my hands and I knew, these were more my style. I turned and walked back. Percy looked at me, he looked at both the daggers and nodded, "Well if that is more to your liking, but to use a knife in a fight you have to be very quick." i nodded, some how I felt that wasn't going to be a problem for me.

I step forward I held both daggers with there points toward my elbows and waited. I felt that the moment to strike wasn't right, then Percy shifted and I charged, I sliced at him and he just stepped back with amazing speed, Percy was battle hardened. He then stepped forward and swung the flat of his blade would have caught my ribs, but I did the same thing as him and jumped back the sword caught my shirt slicing threw it, but not touching me. I swirled the daggers in my finger till they pointed at Percy. Then I saw Percy smile and I knew it was over. I charged knowing I would not win, and I felt a flutter in my stomach.

Fear, no, yes it was fear, but also adrenaline. I ran at him with all my might, I heard people gasp, but I didn't pay attention to them.. Percy rushed as well and as I swung, he meet both my daggers on the hilt of his sword, this shocked me, he had caught them on the lower part of his hilt. Then every thing went dark. I heard yelling, but as I fell I could of swore I saw a girl with eyes the same as mine smiling, her lips looked like they said, "Well done." Then all was dark.

I stood around me nothing but darkness, and a voice calling from the shadows, "I will save my lady," this rang around as if it was echoing off the walls of a cave, then the same arrow slammed at my feet and around me hundreds of stormy blue eyes glared at me. Then A new voice spoke to me, "You are not really going to let some one else save your mother." My eyes feel onto a shape of a women, eyes the color of the moon looked back at me and a voice spoke to me, "Help me, my son." I ran then right at the voice, and ate floor again.

My eyes opened to the dusty old floor of the Hermes cabin. I groaned as I heard a few people laugh, the stop as a hand lift me up. Percy, Heather, Angie and the Stoll brothers stood there along with Annabeth and a big girl I'd not seen yet. She had brown hair and by her face I could tell that she had once been a husky girl but had grown taller an now looked well built. Her brown eyes looked like a small red fire of anger burned in them. An I got the feeling this is how she always looked. She glared down at me, then at Percy, "You hit the rut pretty hard." I felt angry, there was another word I didn't like, I growled, "An you look like you got smacked in the nose with a shovel, pig face."

I spat the insult out and saw the girl lung for me but Percy stood up blocking her path. I couldn't see him, but she seemed to back down, taking a step back, "Clarisse, don't go starting any fights, and dont go insulting people." He then turned to me and I saw a look that made me want to curl away, Percy sighed, "An don't go starting a fights when your already about to kill over yourself." He sat down on the bed and I looked over at Clarisse.

Another girl stood next to her and I gulped, the girl was lean and had the look of a well trained runner, with long red hair, that seemed to shimmer like fire and fierce brown eyes, like Clarisse's and I knew she was probably in the same cabin.

"Sorry." I said softly, Clarisse's eyes narrowed, "I just, I just don't like being reminded I'm short." I looked up and sighed, " Sorry I sapped at you." Clarisse glared at me and huffed, "Whatever like I care." An she left the other girl going with her, but not before she shot me a death glare.

Percy turned and shook his head, "The Ares cabin will probably want your hid for that." I looked at him, "Why cause she insulted me and I insulted her back?" He nodded, I blinked, "Why, I said I was sorry an meant it."

"It doesn't matter, Jill, the red head that was with Clarisse, she will tell the younger kids and it will be on." He reached up and rubbed his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping well, "Though I think Clariss wont try to do any thing, whatever means, alright but that's the only time I let it go." I nodded and rubbed my head I finally noticed the pain, I guess it was from the anger fading.

Percy smiled, "Head hurt?" I nodded, "Yeah what hit me." Heather laughed and Annabeth frowned, "Percy did he smacked you with the side of his blade." I blinked and my mind played the scene back to me. The daggers were on the hilt, Percy held the sword at the very top giving his hand maybe a inch from were his hand was. I then remember seeing him reach up and put his hand against the back flat of the blade then darkness.

I nodded, "That was a cool move." Percy smiled but I noticed Annabeth keep frowning, "By the gods," She pointed at Percy, "Your a seaweed brain and," She turned to me, "Are a fool." She turned and walked from the cabin. She must have been really angry with us.

Percy had watched her go and then told me he'd be back to check on me, an ran out the door. I sighed then my stomach rumbled loudly and I blushed. I looked up, "Lunch ready." All four of my friends frowned, "No you missed it, you have an hour till dinner," Heather nodded and I moaned, great I had missed two meals, wonder if there was any way I'd miss my third one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all, another chapter and thx to Yuul for the review. I know that its not perfect but I do try, Ill be going back soon and correcting all the mistakes and might even add some stuff to it. But as of right now Im just going to keep writing. I hope you enjoy and please r&r have a nice day.**

**Im not Rick**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**I get Hit on by a Girl**

Percy had not come back to check up on me and I wasn't to worried about it. He needed to make sure his girl friend was alright, cant blame a guy for that. Nico had come to check on me though, made a joke about how Percy had held back, cause if he hadn't I wouldn't have a head. I think he was telling me the truth more than joking.

Luckily, I would get to eat some thing cause a horn sounded from some where off in the distance. The Stoll brothers and my friends all walked up to the pavilion with me. It was a big flat surface with 32 tables, each had a number on its side, as well as some way to identify which god table it was. Hermes had a number 11 on it, that shimmered silver and a small caduceus under it. I noticed the other tables but only paid attention to were Heather and Angie went.

They sat at a table with the same silver number, except it was the number 8, with the same crescent moon laying on it back underneath the number. I sat down with the Stoll brothers and three other cabin mates, I looked around noticing other people. Percy sat at a table all by himself, he seemed to be smiling at Annabeth, who was trying not to smile back. I grinned, I was glad they had made up.

Annabeth sat with two other people , a boy and a girl. Then I noticed Clarisse and Jill siting at a table by themselves. I figured it was the Ares table, I looked around there were several tables with no one in them but many had a few campers. I looked up to see Mr.D and Chiron sitting at the head table, I then noticed a girl and boy sitting at a table just a bit away from mine. The girl had been the one Id seen earlier that day. What was her name, Kyapiso, no Calypso. That had been her name, I realized I was staring only after some thing hit me in the head. I rubbed my head and looked around, Heather and Angie were glaring at me, I rolled my eyes, thanks moms.

I looked back up at the head table were Chrion stood up, I stopped and stared, he stood up, and he was a, I don't know what he was, he had a white horse body and he was attached to were the head should be. I wasn't sure how big my eyes were cause Travis nudge me and I looked at him, "Chiron is a centaur."

"A what?" I whispered back and Travis shook his head, as if that was enough. I looked back and saw Mr. D glaring at us. I gulped as Chiron looked around, "Hello camper, just a few announcements, first we will be having capture the flag this Friday." Every one seemed to cheer at this, I just looked around. Friday that was a day before my birthday. He went on about a few things then, sat down, don't ask me how he sat, I don't know. Then Mr. D looked up from his glass and rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, I hope you all do well in your little game, an all that. An we have a new camper, Jimmy Headge." I looked around, some one else had came the same time I did, then I noticed Chiron whisper in Mr. D's ear.

"Oh, James Edon, yes, yes, applaud." Several people did mostly the Hermes guys and one girl, the Athena table, my two friends at the Artemis table, and Nico and Percy. I also noticed that the Titan table where clapping but I didn't look, I didn't feel like having some thing else thrown at me again. "Now let us eat." With that Mr. D sat down and satyrs and wood nymphs, walked up caring food. I felt my stomic growl and I shoveled all kind of food onto my plate and was about to take a bite. When Travis stopped me, he had grabbed my hand and shook his head, then I noticed people getting up.

They were scrapping part of their meal of into the fire. I noticed Percy throw in a big piece of brisket and then walk away. I sighed and waited, Conner whispered in my ear, "You offer your godly parent some thing, they like the smell." I looked at him, "Of burning meat?" He just smiled and pushed me, it was my turn. I sighed and thought, umm hey if you can hear this, uh I hope you like brisket mom. An I scrapped it into the fire, then the smell came. But it wasn't of burnt food instead it was off, blueberry muffins, pizza, an fresh rain, and a hundred other things that just smelled good. I smiled as I walked back to my table, sitting down I cant say I remember eating any thing, though I do remember hearing one of the Stoll brothers say I was inhaling my food. I was full and happy, an very tired.

I heard Mr. D say something about sing along time, but I was to tired to do that, I asked Travis if it was fine if I just went back, an went to sleep. He nodded and the Hermes cabin walked away. I left by myself. As I walked I though of every thing that had happened. Then I remembered, I still hadn't gotten a hold of my dad. I felt sad almost instantly, as I walked I let me feet take me to the Hermes cabin, were I laid down on my bunk and began to cry.

I dont remember falling asleep, but I had and the nightmare was there to greet me. I stood in a meadow, once more a shape chased after a golden snake and a silver deer. Then every thing went dark and I was standing alone, no one was near and it seemed that the world its self had turned gray. I looked up the sun was black and the moon was in pieces. Then I heard crying, "Why, why did this happen, why did they die." I whirled around to see nothing the sound came from ever which way. It rang in my ears, I clutched them and yelled out with all my might, "STOP IT!"

I was shaken awake by one of the Hermes guys, he had bright blue eyes and dark hair, "You okay." I nodded the dream had unsettled me, they were getting weirder, as if some one was trying to break me. That or drive me insane. I got out of bed after the guy had left, I stretched and grabbed my bag. I did my morning routine, made my bed and cleaned up my area, I then noticed Percy and Annabeth walking in. Annabeth held a clip board and Percy was looking around.

Percy spotted me cleaning and smiled, "Nice to see some one cleans this place." Annabeth ribbed him, "Look who talking sea weed brain, you got a cabin to yourself and its always a mess." He seemed to roll his eyes, but I noted that his cheeks were a bit red. "3 points to Hermes cause of James." Annabeth turned and walked out Percy winked at me and followed, I have to say they did make a good couple.

I finished cleaning and walked out wearing a green shirt that said camp half-blood on it. I also had my old camo shorts on. I look around and wonder what I'm to do, then I feel a arm around my shoulders. Looking over at Nico, who I found out was the same age as me, when I turned 13 that was. I smiled, "Hey Nico whats up?" He grinned back at me, "Not much I was told to come get you by Chiron." I nodded and walked with Nico. We passed a few campers on are way to were ever we where going. Then I heard it the sound of some thing ripping threw the air. Then a loud muffled thud. I then noticed Chiron in his horse form, opps sorry centaur form. Standing with a bow in hand. He turned and looked at me and Nico, "Thank you Mr. Di Angelo." I looked at Nico, cool last name, I thought. Then Nico walked away, Chiron coughed.

"Right, I have heard from your to friends that you were able to hand a bow." I nodded as he handed me a standard long bow and a quiver of arrows, "If you would be so kind as to show me." I nodded and turned to see 5 other people looking at me, all from the Apollo cabin. I ignored them and walked up to the range. I pulled a arrow out of the quiver and pulled back.

I aimed for just a second then let go. I heard the twang of the bow and the arrow ripping threw the air. Then the thud at the end told me it had found its mark. Bulls eye, dead center in the middle of the back circle. All was quiet behind me as I turned to see the Apollo campers staring at me. I looked at Chiron who seemed to be shaking his head in approval, "Then it would seem your two friends spoke true."

The only though I had was, yeah, why would they lie. Then on of the Apollo guys spoke up, "It was luck, pipsqueak was just lucky." I felt hot, I glared at him. I noted that the others were nodding in agreement except Chiron. I growled and turned grabbing a arrow from the quiver and pulling it back, I aimed again and let the arrow fly. The arrow sliced threw the air, then split the arrow I had fired right in half and lodged it self in the same spot.

I turned and glared at the Apollo campers whose mouths were hanging open. Chiron also looked a bit surprised then I smiled, "My dad us to bow hunt, he taught me a few things." This was true but he had never let me fire one before. Chiron nodded as if this explained it, "Very well then I shale add this to your schedule."

I looked at him, "My, schedule?" He nodded, "Yes you usually get to chose what you do, but the Hermes cabin seems to have problems with that." I noticed he looked as if there was some thing else but he didn't. I nodded, "What about the rest of the schedule?"

I was told that I'd do sword taring, archery, survival training, and several other things. I nodded to all of them, none of them sounded to bad and I felt that I'd have a whole lot of fun with the horse or Pegasus training. He then asked for the bow back and told me to head to the arena for sword training, an that I might want to grab my daggers before hand. I nodded and ran all the way back to the cabin. For some reason I assumed that Percy would be the one training me.

Boy was I wrong, I rushed into the arena and there was Clarisse and Jill, I gulped, what had Percy said, "before Clarisse gets a hold of you." I felt fear well up, I was so dead. Clarisse looked up ,"Well what do you know one of the Hermes guys actually showed up." I nodded and walked over, my daggers wrapped up in the cloth I had fond them in.

Clarisse looked me up and down, "I saw what you did, your a quick little runt." I growled at that glaring right at her. She smiled, "Good, get angry, don't let your fear hold you back." I looked at her, how did she know. She let the grin slip from her face, "Percy and Chiron asked me to train you. So that's what I'm going to do." She stepped up and looked me over, "An I don't plain letting you walk out of this camp with out being able to defend yourself.

I got the feeling that Clarisse might have been stupid, a jerk, and many other things. But I got the feeling that when she took to some thing she would stop at nothing till it was done. An that meant I wasn't a dead man, it meant that I was going to train to stop other from making me a dead man. I looked at Clarisse and nodded, "Okay."

She nodded and stepped back, then I noticed Jill, she was still glaring at me, "You will be sparing with Jill, she is very skilled and should be able to help you train." I nodded and faced her. Pulling the cloth off my daggers and smiled as I held them, the sun seemed to catch the silver blades and make them shin brightly. The grips fitting snugly into my hand and I was ready. I slide forward spinning the blades so that they faced my elbows. I looked at Jill who wielded a large two handed sword, I wondered how she could pick it up. That thought was lost as I Clarisse yelled, "Begin." An I stepped forward, but Jill was already there. My eyes widened and I fell to a knee as her blade slashed a inch over my head. I heard Clarisse yell.

"Were trying to train the runt not kill him, focus Jillian or Ill have you hide." Jillian, I smiled, "Nice name, Flame head." I then hopped back. She glared at me, an I knew that I'd have to really take this series or id be dead. I watcher Jill, my eyes watcher her feet, then she charged, my eyes looked up and locked with hers. Then I remembered some thing my father said, "A real man never hurts a women, an he never ever hits one." I paled, I had thought, no I wouldn't. As I broke that thought I dodged a sword blow again, my body twisting and turning. Then I noticed it, she was leaving her side open, I could strike it. But my fathers words stopped me.

I feinted left, then faked right, blocking with my daggers. I gulped as I watched, several opening were there but I just couldn't. Then it happened, I blocked with my daggers then I felt pain in my gut and I fell over. A sword tip touched my neck, then a loud growl came from my left, "What in gods name was that?"

Clarisse walked over and lifted me to my feet, "What were you doing, all those opening and you didn't." She was angry. "Did you not see them." I shook my head no, big mistake, this made her even angrier. "Then what in Hades name were you waiting for, a written invitation?" I shook my head again and said the one thing I shouldn't have.

"I don't hit girls." Clarisse's eyes narrowed, "What was that?' I grimaced and spoke a bit louder, "I don't hit girls." Then pain, I hit the ground holding my nose, I looked up expecting Clarisse, instead I found myself looking up at Jill, "You hit me!" I shouted as I stood up my nose bleeding." She growled right in my face, "Darn straight I did. You think you protecting us by not hitting us." She looked so angry I swore there was a fire in those brown eyes of hers, "I don't need you chivalry, I'm a warrior and I will not be insulted by you, you can go right to Tartarus for all I care." She turned and walked out of the arena.

Clarisse did not follow she looked at me and frowned. Then told me to go get cleaned up and be ready to spare tomorrow. I nodded and walked out of the arena my nose hurting and my shirt bloody. What was it with girls and hitting me. I sighed an though was why did it always have to be so darn hard. Boy if only I knew how hard it was going to get.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all and thx for reading up to this point, i have to thx a few people as usual Yuul thx for the support your tips really help me alot thank you. Thx to Ash and Vamp Girl, and to Pjo N Kane Chronicle for adding me to his favs thx**. **Now I am going to say I was shown some thing by Yuul that made me do a double take Xed Alpha has a amazing story that made me stay up all night reading it. I want that to be what my fan fic makes others want to do. So I'm going to try to step up my writing.**

**So thx Yuul for showing me some thing that makes me want to work hard, so R&R and be blunt if you have to in a nice way of coarse and enjoy.**

**IM NOT RICK!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**I get a Puppy**

The next few days went by rather fast. I would wake clean, train,eat,train,eat again, train, and eat a last time, I also skipped out of the sing alone thing, there was just some thing about singing that I was never good at, sounded like I was gargling with a frog to be honest. My train with Clarisse continued an some how she had even gotten Jill to keep helping. But this ended up with me getting hurt a lot, as it seemed Jill was bound and determined to make me hit her.

I didn't of coarse, which only provoked her further. I trained with the Chiron by myself, It was suppose to be when the Hermes guys were suppose to train, they of coarse never showed up. Chiron was a good teacher but I was a natural, any and every target he told me to hit went down. Chiron would end up testing me by seeing if I could out shot him. The first day I won, and I keep winning. Chiron didn't seem upset by this, actually he seemed rather pleased.

An that how the days went, that and I had been sadly told that Pegasus riding was not for me, I asked Percy, "Why wont they let me ride them?" I had asked as Percy's own Pegasus Black Jack had moved away from me for the fifth time.

"He says you smell like wild animals." I looked down at myself pulling my shirt up an sniffed, nope just me not wet fur. But I had dropped it at that, it made me a bit sad I had been looking forward to a ride on a Pegasus. An that's how my days went by till Friday. Now I had heard all kind of interesting things about capture the flag, which I asked Percy, Annabeth, or Clarries for, I had asked my friends Heather and Angie but they just started talking, in a loud manner. About how they and the hunters had never lost. This made many campers glare at them.

So Friday, the day before my Birthday, I was excited and I don't mean cause I was turning 13, no I couldn't wait for capture the flag. My body felt all alive with energy. An I hadn't had any more weird dreams lately. Waking up on Friday, I moved threw my normal routine, then left to go train with Jill and Clarries. I walked threw the camp, the morning held a slight chill to it. I noticed that there was a light frost on the ground. I wondered if this had been let in, Annabeth had explained how the barrier protected us and allowed Mr. D to chose the weather of the day, or some thing like that.

Walking up to the arena I walked in to see Jill and Clarisse sparing and Mrs. O' Leary watching with a over sized chew bone, were did they find those, Monster Chew Bones R Us. I walked further in but stopped as I head them yelling back and forth , "You like him don't you?" The sword and spear slammed with a loud metal on metal sound as both combatants glared at one another, "No, I don't!" Jill kicked out at Clarisse, but gasped as Clarisse grabbed it and flipped her backwards. This made Jill back flip right onto her back. She pointed her spear right at Jill's throat, "Its not my place to tell you what to do, but if it were me I wouldn't wait around for some one else to come take what I wanted." She pulled the spear from Jill's throat, "If there's some thing you want, you go and take it for your own." She made a gripping motions as she said it and Jill nodded. I wonder what pour guy was in for it. Then I saw Clarisse stiffen, "But well take about this later, we have a guest."

With this she turned and lifted the spear and hurled it, I was thanking the gods for my speed, as I ducked the spear, it in beaded itself a inch about my head and stuck in the wall with a thud. I gulped and looked up. I noticed Clarisse was calm, but Jill was pale, "Good to see you shrimp, No grab my spear and get over here." I nodded my anger flaring as I did, I pulled the spear out and walked over, I'm sure my glare could have killed, if the person I was glaring at hadn't been Clarisse that is. I handed her back her spear and she smiled, "Good now, I think its time to test how much you've learned." Clarisse waved Jill off and I relieved, oh gods, I was going to spare Clarisse. Okay I'm going to save myself and say this was the most embarrassing fight ever. I ate so much dirt that I'm sure ill be full till dinner. I remember walking out of the arena my head throbbing. The rest of the day went smoothly after that. And l was excited when dinner came along. Dinner seemed to be going slow, I felt as if time had decided to play a nasty trick on me and stop.

Luckily I was wrong, I think I might have to check my wrong to right ratio. Though threw dinner I had noticed that Percy was gone. I guess he had some thing else he had to do, after all he was 17, kind of hard to stay at camp at that age, I guess.

Chirons voice boomed over the chatter, "Very well then we shale be starting the game very soon." I head an excited roar from every table, I didn't think that it could be that loud with so few people. I shrugged and looked around excited, I was like a kid with a new toy.

Chiron coughed, "Very well, the rules are simple, capture the opponents flag and get across the creek," He looked around, "No maiming or killing, you may only have two members guarding near the flag." He walked forward a bit, "I will be the judge and field medic, and magic items are permitted." He waved his hand and weapon and armor appeared. I looked down to see my bow and knife, I still didn't have any way to care them. Then I was tapped on the shoulder.

I turned to see Annabeth standing there with Percy, "Percy, hey." I smiled and he nodded then held out a wrapped box, "Happy early birthday." My eyes widened, "What, you didn't have." Percy held up his hand cutting me short. "This isn't just from me, this is from several of us." I looked around and same several smiles, "Heather, Angie, Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, Nico, and Annebeth felt that you needed this." I looked at him and nodded, ripping open the presents I stopped my hands shaking as I reached in and pulled out a pair of leather sheaths, the perfect size for my daggers. I looked around then down. They were a rough leather but well crafted,they had no marks on them. I wrapped them around my waist and placed the dagger in them. I smiled and blushed, "Thank you, all of you." They nodded and then went about there business except Percy, "Are you going to be playing as well."

He shook his head, "No, I only came by to drop those off I have some more work to do, but Ill be rooting for you, Annabeth will make sure you guys win, just listen to her." He grinned and leaned in, "She always has a plain and they always seem to be good one, though don't tell her I said that." I nodded.

"Okay will do, then Ill be off to get me a flag." I reached down and pulled my bow off the table along with a quiver, these had flat tips with a rubber nub on them, good didn't want to hurt any one. I turned and began to walk away when Percy shouted, "Your forgetting this." I turned in time to catch my duster, its golden fur shimmering in the fire and moon light. I smiled and rubbed my hand over it, I had forgot I had it. I nodded and turned waving as I went. I threw the coat on and caught up to Annabeth and noticed that Clarisse was there looking around. She stopped dead on me, "Good."

She looked at Annabeth, "So Jill will stick with short stuff here and I'll do that distraction thing you wanted." Annabeth nodded her face looked as if she was shocked. Clarisse nodded the left. I noticed Jill to my right looking ahead as if she couldn't wait to get in there.

I also noted my two friends, Angie and Heather standing next to me on the other side, I looked at them, "What are you guys doing." They smiled, "Were on your side." Heather said in a matter of fact way. Angie gave me that evil trouble look, "We got permission to join this side." She nodded at Annabeth who was walking toward me, "That's right, it seems you have a interesting effect on people." She looked behind her, "Nico, is on are side, the Ares cabin is as well and the hunters, as well as several other cabins, but the Ares cabin, that's a new one on me." Jill looked at Annabeth, " Clarisse and I just wanted to be on the strongest side and that happened to be yours, don't look to much into it." Then Jill looked away. Annabeth sighed, "Whatever, you four are going to guard the boarders."

I nodded, "Okay that cool, were is are flag?" Annabeth nodded of in a direction, "Its on Zeus fist." I nodded, "You mean that deer dropping rock thing?" Heather and Angie laughed, Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You sure your not related to the sea weed brain?' I smiled, "Well yes, I'm hear after all so I have to be a related some how," I grinned wide, she glared and I knew it had been bad thing to say, "What ever you say shortie, now get moving." Before I could yell at her a horn blew in the distance and I felt myself racing for the boarder.

I stood looking out over the forest the creek near me, I had asked a wood nymph if I could go up her tree, she had just smiled and nodded. Up I went my bow out and ready for any thing. I waited and watched, I was very still, which being adhd you'd think Id have problems, no not in the least it was like it shut off as soon I was stocking my prey. It didn't take long for some prey to fall into my lap, three campers leaped across the creek their helmets glinted in the light and the blood red plums showed on the helmets, Nemesis cabin was the current champs. I smiled as I pulled three arrows out and held one in my mouth and notched the other two, okay so I loved doing this, I liked the two arrow shot. I let go and the arrows slammed between the eyes of the first two, the biggest threats were down. I notched the last one before the third knew what was happening and let go. With a thud he dropped, by the way they were all guys, Angie was near by if a girl came by, darn my chivalry right.

It was quiet again and I listened to the far off sounds of fighting and such, there was also the peaceful sounds of the night that seemed to steady me. I then heard crashing and angry roars coming from the other side. I stood to get a better look and smiled as Nico was running towards the creek. I swung down and landed. Coming up I pulled arrow after arrow out letting them fly as I did. Nico saw this and I swear I saw a smile on his face. Arrows whizzed by him from the other side and I aimed knocking them down before they could hit him. Nico jumped and landed over the creek and the cheer went up. The flag rippled and turned into a black flag with a silver skull on it. I smiled, "Cool flag."

Nico nodded then stopped his face going white. I looked at him, "What there some thing on my face." He pointed and I looked up, my brain clicked in what time it had to be, 12:01 the time my father said I had been born, well happy birthday to me. I saw the floating object it seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. A silver stage and a crescent moon in between it horns made me pause, and point up, "Who is that?"

"My lady, Artemis." Heather and Angie were both on knee near me, "Uh but how?" I could tell Angie was holding back a laugh, "Your her son." This is were all Hades broke loose, "YOUR HER SON!"

I turned and Nico was bright red, his usual pale face was as bright as Mr. D's nose. I stepped back, "I guess I am." Chiron stepped forward, "Nico calm down you are-" he didn't get to finish as Nico screamed and threw up his arms the earth under Chiron threw the teacher back and made him land with a loud thud. Where Chiron had been a big hell hound pulled its self out of the ground and I stepped back in fear. This wasn't Mrs. O'Leary this was a blood thirsty monster and Nico wanted me dead, I could feel his killer intent. He glared at me, "Your, going to die." All the sudden more holes ripped open in the forest floor and skeleton warriors crawled from the cracks. The all turned on me, then I saw my friends, Heather, Jill, Angie, Clarisse and Annebeth rush forward.

"Nico stop this." Nico shook his head and pointed past Annebeth, "His mother took my sister, now I'm going to take her son." I gulped I had no idea what he was talking about, but I knew he was series. Then the undead soldiers rushed, my five friends rushed to meet them, then I saw some thing that worried me even more. The hell hound had pulled its self free from the crack and now was glaring at me. Oh, by the gods, I thought as I turned to fight, I gulped at this. Then it leaped at me and I ready to spring out of the way and come up swinging. That didnt happen though as a large silver shape sailed over me and crashed into the hound. I looked dumb struck and my eyes fixed on the thing that had saved me. Standing between me and the hound was a silver wolf half the size of the hound.

It growled and charged slamming into the hound, though not as big as the hound it was more than a match for it. I didn't get to watch for long as a dark blade came swing at my head. I ducked and rolled coming up on my feet to meet Nico's eyes and then some thing gripped me. Fear, an not a natural fear it was Nico he was radiating it, as if he was some big fear reactor. I gulped and felt it claw its way all the way into my mind, every nightmare, every fear hitting me hard. He slashed at me and I ducked, his blade coming at me so fast.

I dodged forgetting that I had the jacket on as his blade slammed harmlessly off, but I didn't notice I was to afraid. An then he kicked me in the gut hard, I felt the air rush out of me. I shook with fear now, he raised the blade and brought it down. I dodge back but not fast enough as the blade caught the flesh above my right eye and slicing down. I felt the pain, my skull feeling like a hoard of bees rumbled inside. I looked up, Nico stood over top of me and I looked in his eyes again, I was going to die. Then some thing happen, one fear and nightmare hit me hard. All my friends were gone, lost to me, I had failed them.

I grew angry, I was not afraid cause I was a coward I now realized. I had feared to lose, to have nothing, to fail. To fail, I felt that was the biggest one, I had wanted to run cause I was afraid I would fail to win and id lose every thing. That made me stop shaking. My fear turned all to rage and I blocked the point of the blade by catching the blade between the palms of my hand. The blade felt cold and hot at the same time. I howled as the iron burned my hands, kicking out I caught Nico in his stomach.

This sent him sprawling as I stood shakily, My hands hurt but I gripped my daggers and got ready. Nico pulled himself up and charged me as are blades meet a second time I growled, my voice coming out harder and almost animal like, "Why are you doing this Nico?" He glared at me, "Cause your mother took my sister," Now it was my turn to glare back, "And what does that have to do with me, I didn't take her. You my friend by the gods." He seemed to soften for a second and that was all I needed, My fist caught his gut again he began to double over and I grabbed his hair with my hands and brought his face down hard on my upcoming knee. A loud crack let me know I had probably broken his nose.

He feel back, I caught him and set him down, his eyes closed, I check his pulse and he was fine, hurt but fine. I turned to see the campers were fine. The skeletons had fallen to piles of useless bone when Nico had passed out. Then I head the growl, I turned to see a silver wolf the size of a car strolling down to me. I stood up and froze ready to fight. Then the wolf bounded over pounced on me and began to lick my face. I didn't laugh I hurt to much as the world began to darken around me the only thing I though was, greatest birthday ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay hears Chapter 9. This should explain a few things, and now my usual stuff to get out. Thx Again to Yuul, who has so far been giving me great advice keep it up. Next TheJazzyDolphin thx for the review and I hope this chapter will clear Nico's anger up for you. To every one else reading thank you and remember R&R.**

**IM NOT RICK**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**I get the Back Story**

Darkness and the voices again, I knew this was a dream but it felt so real, I saw Mr. Huff a evil grin on his face as he talked to a cloaked figure, "Yes, it is done, my lord." Mr. Huff nodded, "Go now Ill have my revenge on the twin gods." This made me shutter as I saw his eyes glow brightly as if a small fire was in each one. Then his eyes fell on me, I felt as if he was looking threw me, he smiled and waved his hand. Once again darkness took me I felt if my body was moving, then it stopped, I was standing back in a open field the moon and sun gone. But the voice was gone, I began to look around when a white light caught the corner of my eyes and I dodge.

I realized I could move nothing was holding me to that spot any more. I slide and looked, there stood a white figure, blurry, holding what looked to be a sword. I step back slowly, the sword raised and the thing opened it mouth, it howled, so fierce that I felt my hands go to my ears and I turned to run but fond myself falling. As a large pit opened up under me.

Thud, my eyes flickered open to look at the wooden floor of the big house. I growled, you know I was starting to wounder if some god had I out for me, say the god of eating floor. I felt a hand grab me and begin to help me up. I fond my that I was very weak, my legs were like jello and my body seemed to shake with fatigue. I looked up to find Jill, she had the same glare as usual but it was a bit softer, "How are you feeling shortie." I smiled weakly to tired to get angry, "I fell like I should be getting the license plate number of whoever hit me."

She nodded and then I looked around as I sat back down on the bed, Heather and Angie were just out side the door guarding it like they were part of my very own military force, kind of weird but I had the feeling that I was going to have to talk to those two. And then was the next noticeable thing, a silver wolf, it was smaller than when I last saw it, but I knew it was the same one. I looked at Jill puzzled, "How did he get smaller?" Jill looked down at the wolf that was now curled at my feet, "As we were bring you in he keep trying to follow, Annabeth yelled at him and told him he was to big." She passed and looked out the door hearing a noise but then looked back and continued, "He then sat down and shimmered, getting smaller as he did, till he was the size of a normal wolf." I looked down at him and smiled, "Wow, that cool." Ten another thought popped into my head, "Wonder if hes house broken." I heard a laugh from the door. Looking up I saw Annabeth and Percy. Percy was laughing and Annabeth was giving me one of those, you just asked a really dumb question looks.

Percy walked over and sat down in the chair across from the bed, "Hows Nico." Percy looked down at the floor, "Hes fine." I nodded, he then looked back up at me. I could see worry all over his face and it made him look older as if it was all his fault that me a Nico had fought. He sighed, "I think I need to tell you some thing." I nodded and shifted back I was starting to get tired from sitting up. But I didn't lie down, "A couple years back," Annabeth coughed, "Three to be exact." Percy looked at her then nodded and looked back to me then away at the small fire in the room fire place. "Yeah, so any ways. Three years ago, I went on a quest." I nodded I had heard a few of the stories but I felt I hadn't heard this one.

"I went on a quest with Nico's sister, there was others along, but I had made a promise to Nico." He swallowed, "I said that I would protect his sister, and I failed." He sighed, "An she was a hunter of Artemis." I looked at him confused, so what, I thought, does that have to do with me. Percy now looked back at me as if he heard the question in my head, "So he took it out on you, he forgave me but I felt that he hide the pain, I didn't think he would blame Artemis."

Annabeth stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder, "It because he has some were to direct that anger now, that why he went after you, he cant take it out on Artemis, so whats the next best thing than her son." I nodded at this, now that made more sense, but it wasn't my fault, "Yeah but I had nothing to do with that, and I'm sure my mother didn't like that she lost a hunter." I glared at them then stopped, I had just defended my mother. A women I had never meet, a women who was suppose to hate men. An I started to think about things my mind running over things I had read, "Alright putting the fact that one of my friends wants me dead." They all nodded.

"I am a son of Artemis, a virgin maiden, who has sworn to never have kids." They all nodded again, "Who hates men, and has on multiple occasions done away with said men who annoy her." I looked straight ahead and sighed heavily, "Oh man I am so screwed." I laid back finally my body feeling tired, no one talked as I looked up at the ceiling. Percy stood up and gripped my shoulder, it was one of those guy things, "Don't worry its not as bad as you think." I nodded though I still thought it was pretty bad. He let go and turned and head out the door. Annabeth followed, but not before she nodded towards me and told me shed be back to check up on me. I just looked straight a head my mind going over the days events when I heard some one sit down in the chair next to the bed. I look up to find Jill, an for the first time I noticed how tired she looked.

"Are you alright?" She glared at me, "I'm fine." I nodded my head, "Well you can go get some sleep you look like you need it." She growled, "I'm fine, I don't need you worrying over me, just get better I don't want Clarisse to be angry over losing a pupal." I frowned, is that all she was worried about was that I'd make Clarisse angry if I died, I rolled over, "Yeah, Id hate to go and die before I could be trained properly." I lay there but no words came back in return I rolled back over and found Jill slumped forward her eyes closed.

Angie looked in and smiled, "Heather she finally asleep." They both walked in and went to pick her up out of the chair when I held up my hand to stop them, "How long has she been her, an how long have I for that matter?" The both looked at me, Heather answered first, "Shes been her sense you passed out and you've been out now for a day and a half." So much for my birthday. I nodded, "Can one of you get her a blanket."

Angie glared at Jill but nodded and walked out of the room, I laid back again, the wolf whimpered on the floor and I smiled and patted the bed, "Come on." He hopped up onto the bed and laid down with his head on my stomach. I ran my hand threw his thick fur, "What is you name?" I wondered out loud. Angie had just came in with a blanket, "He doesn't have one." I nodded but then looked at her, "How do you know that?" She smiled, "He is one of the sacred wolves of Artemis, they are only given to those who are in my ladies favor or have proven themselves." I looked down at the wolf, his large golden eyes caught and help me, I smiled, "So then what to call you."

The wolf seemed to cock its head to the side and whine gently. I sighed thinking, then it hit me, "Imifos." Angie looked at me, "Twilight, hmm sound like a nice name" I nodded, I think it fit him. I closed my eyes and the dreams did not meet me this time.

I woke several more times, each time I woke Jill was there as well as Angie and Heather. They never left the door as I said, I'm going to have to talk to them. I was given some thing to drink one time, as I sipped it down I tasted my dads famous peach cobbler. Okay famous to me, not so much to every one else, but it taste so good as well as made all the pain in my limbs go away. I had gotten up after that. Standing shakily to my feet, Jill had jump up and was steadying me. I nodded and began to walk towards the door. I stopped as my reflection caught my eyes from a mirror on the wall. I stumbled over to it and looked at my face. I now had a scar running down the right side of my face. It started above my eye and ended at my cheek. Some how I had gotten lucky and it had missed my eye. I touched it.

"Stygian Iron is hard to heal." I nodded and then shrugged, I didn't mind I still had my eye so I wasn't to worried about it. "Doesn't matter, my eye is fine so who cares." I walked out the door Jill, Heather, and Angie following as I went, I head down the stairs of the big house and threw the doors to the porch. Sitting there in his wheel chair was Chiron, Mr. D was playing cards with him and by the way it looked Mr. D was losing. I walked up and stood next to Chiron who nodded still looking at his cards, "I see your feeling better." I nodded

Turning slowly after putting his cards down, "That's good to hear, we were all worried." Mr. D coughed, "Well most of us were worried." Chiron added as he tapped the table with his finger, "Im guessing Percy told you why Nico acted the way he did." I nodded and the centaur sighed, "Yes, I thought he would. Do not judge Nico to harshly." He turned and picked up his cards, "Holding grudges is a fatal flaw of Hades in turn it is usually pasted down to there children." I nodded, fatal flaw what was that, of coarse Chiron didn't say any thing further for a second. "The two hunters will show you to your new cabin all your stuff has already been moved in." Mr. D looked up this time and smiled, it was a creepy smiled that made me shiver, "Don't get to comfy John." I rolled my eyes, "James." He shrugged, "Whatever." And he waved us away. I wonder what he meant by not getting to comfy but I didn't think about it.

Imifos, or Twilight, followed behind me, next to me was Jill and my friends, Angie and Heather, who looked like they were going to loosen a arrow into the first person that even looked at me wrong. That didn't happen though as we made it to cabin 8. The silver building had carvings of female hunters all over it, and seemed to shimmer in afternoon light. I smiled as Angie walked over and opened the door.

As I stepped in my eyes took in every thing that they could, the beds were made of a dark wood with silk silver sheets. The floors were made of the same wood and the walls were silver as well the ceiling with carvings of more maiden hunting scenes. Then the most shocking thing, the widow looking out, looked out upon a moon light field with snow on the ground. I stopped and poked my head back out side looking around. No moon, no snow, just Jill looking at me like I had lost it. I ducked back into the room and rushed to the widow touching it, it was cold to the touch and not cause it was glass, it was really cold. I smiled, "This is so cool." He grinned and Angie just shook her head. I then took a deep breath, the air in here was fresh, and had the slight smell of soil and freshly fallen rain.

I looked around and knew that I was were I belonged.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so Im not feeling to good at the moment so if this is a bit bad I'm sorry ill make sure the next chapter is in tip top shape. Now thx again to Yuul for the review. But I'm going to go lay back down and take a nice long nape look forward to tomorows chapter.**

**Im not RICK**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

I Lose a Stalker

Okay I'd like to say I was really happy, an I was, till I got to thinking about every thing. I felt a bit angry at my mother Artemis for claiming me now, I mean come on the least she could have done was let me know she was there. But as I thought about it more, I got over it, It made sense. But it still hurt, I remember always wanting a big family, but my dad had grown up in a orphanage and so I had no grandparents, aunt, or uncles. So I walked out of the cabin it was close to dinner time and I was hungry. My mind still swirling with things like, Nico, my mom, my dad, and all kinds of emotions that I wanted to get into check but couldn't. Once more my two friends now self proclaimed guards followed me out of the cabin. I had this interesting conversation about a hour ago that went some thing like this, "Okay, why do you guys keep doing that." They both were standing at attention cause I had just stood up, "Heather was the first to answer, "Well my lord is the child of my lady so we are treating you as we would her." I looked at both of them then growled, "Okay first drop the, my lord thing." They both shifted uncomfortable at that but I didn't notice.

"Second, don't the hunters of Artemis HATE all guys." They looked at me, then shook there head, "We do but you are different." I looked at Angie, "Oh, really last time I checked I was a guy." I sat back on my bunk. "But its different you are her son, so in part you are like a part of her." I looked at her confused, "A part of her, that makes no sense, but what ever hears my rules, seeing as you both want to play guard." They both nodded I could see anger in both their faces, "Don't follow me around like some thing is going to pop out and strike at me any time." Heather went to say some thing but I cut her off by lifting my hand, "I'm not done yet." They nodded, "You are to treat me as you did before, not my servant, not my protectors, but as my friends. An if either one of you so much as lips the word, my lord." Seeing as they had now been calling me it for two hours, "I'll tell them all about some of your more personal secrets." They both paled, am I evil when I have to be, did I have any thing on them, uh no. It was a bluff but they took it as a threat which was all I needed.

They both nodded, I felt bad about yelling at them and telling them what to do, but I wasn't having two of my best friends walking around waiting on my hand and foot, like I was some kind of prince.

So a hours later my friends who were acting like my friends were walking to catch up with me, "So,"Angie seemed to be trying to say some thing, "Umm, your not to mad at us for hiding this are you." I nodded, "Oh, I am but, your my friends I'm not going to jump up and down, but If you could tell me why you did it I'd like to know." They both looked at me, but said nothing, "Okay then Ill just assume that it has some thing to do with my mom and drop it." They seemed to give a sigh of relief, and we started on are way. I got to the pavilion just as the horn blew. If there was one thing I could set my watch to, that was my stomach. Walking up, I started to head for the Hermes table, when Heather grabbed me, "Were are you going?" I looked at her confused, then I remembered, Artemis claimed you remember, "Oh sorry, wasn't thinking." An I hadn't been, okay I had but I had been lost in thought, some thing that didn't happen very often. So I sat down at the Artemis table, an waited for the food.

To bad that announcement had to come first, Chiron stood and began the normal announcements, but as he came to the usual end he added, "And are newest camper James has been claimed." I felt every ones eyes on me as I looked down, "Now lets eat." The only thing I could thing about when I walked up to scape some corn into the fire was, please mom make me disappear.

I skipped out on the sing along again, this was actual a normal thing for me. Walking back to the cabin, my silent guards next to me, they had talked to me threw out dinner like they always had, but when we got up to leave it was like a switch had been flicked and they were all protective. I had also wondered were Percy and Annabeth had gone, I hadn't seen them at dinner.

I asked Heather as we headed into cabin eight, "Where were Annabeth and Percy." They looked at each other then at me, "They left." I nodded, "Where to?" Angie looked at me, "Just to do some camp stuff." I nodded but I had a feeling they were hiding some thing from me. I sighed walking to my bunk I slide in, slipped of my shoes and fell a sleep.

Lucky there was no nightmares, unlucky I had a silver wolf who hadn't been feed yet. I woke up to a cold tongue on my foot, which made me jump and smack my head off the upper bunk and cursed. Not the best way to get up in the morning. Rubbing the lump on my forehead I walked out of the cabin, Twilight following close behind, though I had noticed as soon as he got out of the cabin he had shifted to his normal size. I walked for the bathroom and showers my wolf right behind me as we went I noticed that the few campers still awake dodged to get out of are way, I guessed this was because of Twilight. He didn't growl but I guess it was kind of like I was being followed around by Mrs. O'Leary.

Then I smiled , I wondered if the two would get along, I sure hope so, shed would probably be tickled to have another , some what close to her kind to be able to play with. As I got to the door to the showers I turned to Twilight, "Go on and find some thing to ear." I pointed towards the woods and he looked at me then at the woods. Stood up and began to walk that way. I started to walk in then stopped, "An don't eat any campers, tree nymphs, or satyrs." I could have swore I heard a huff sound come from him before I head into the showers.

I finished up and walked out, only to run into the Stoll brothers, as well as the rest of my old cabin mates. They looked at me as if sizing me up, then I smiled, "Hey guys," the others didn't smile but the Stoll brothers normal grins hit their faces as if there were always there, "Hey." I stepped for the door to let them past the other Hermes guys walked past, Travis stood there looking at me with a comical face, "What I said." He grined and Conner answered for him, "We were just wondering if you could help us later with some thing, and make sure you bring that wolf of yours." Same old Travis and Conner, they were still my friends, "Oh, not going to use my wolf to scare any one are you." Conners grin widened, "We would never do such a tastless thing." In other words it was more complicated than that. I nodded and told them that if I had time and Twilight was willing Id help, they made some comment about how wolfs don't sparkle, I didn't get it.

Throwing my cloths into my cabin, I started to the arena, okays so no one was bugging me, a lot of weird looks, and I knew I still had friends so I wasn't to worried or at least I acted like I wasn't. Walking into the arena I fond both of the members of Ares cabin there, Clarisse looked up and gave me the same smile ever morning, that get ready to get creamed. "Hey shortie how did you sleep in the girlie cabin." I smiled, "Very peaceful and relaxing." She just shook her head, guess that wasn't the response she wanted. Jill was there but she had a almost glade look to her eyes as if she was seeing me but wasn't seeing me. I looked at Clarisse and nudged my head towards Jill, she looked then looked back at me. And shook her head, giving me that ask later look. I nodded then got ready. Jill sat on the side lines watching, and Clarisse and me spared, I have to say I was glade that Clarisse was willing to try and give me a pounding.

After the practice and many bruises later, I noticed that Jill had already left, "Hey Clarisse , is Jill alright." Clarisse looked off in the direction Jill had went, "I don't know shortie, but I think shes confused."

"Confused about what?' Clarisse shook her head, "Not my place to say , now get out of here before I give you another lesson." I nodded and ran, great teacher aside she hit hard, though she got just as angry as Jill cause I wouldn't hit her. Ah well the price of chivalry right. Next was Chirons archery class, or I should say mad house. As I walked onto the scene there was every Apollo camper and his mother was there, not really but they were all there. Will walked up with a smile, "Hey cuz you come to shot." I nodded. "Yeah, this is the normal the time I practice, unless my practice time has changed?" Chiron walking over slowly, seems the had a sprained hoof or some thing like that from the indecent with Nico.

"No it is still the normal practice time, its just that the Apollo campers wished to combined there with yours." I nodded looking around, "Uh, why?" Will walked up and put a arm around my shoulder as he lead me into the group of Apollo kids, all ten of them, with three girls making up the group. "Well because, are dad and you mom are siblings, so I figured that we should get along." I nodded, I had know this but I didn't think it would earn me any friends, "Unless you don't want us around. " Will looked at me as did the other campers, I smiled, "No, you guys are welcome to practice with me." They all seemed to break out into a smile and I had a feeling that I would be close to the Apollo kids. Though If will tries to rhyme again I might go crazy, might.

Practice went smoothly, and I had fun, but there was one problems, I kept feeling some one watching me. Not like a killer intent but more of stalker thing. I got a shiver about twice so as soon as practice was over I said by to my knew friends and bolted for the woods. See I thought logically, that if it was my friends Heather and Angie then the feeling would still be there, if it was some one else from the camp then they wouldn't follow me were I was going unless they meant to do some thing.

Luckily I was right, the feeling left as soon as I was in the woods. I slowed to a walk an whistled, I took a deep breath and walked over to a tree leaning down and relaxed my head on it, I heard Twilight before I saw him. Then he busted from the underbrush and landed near me, "Hey boy how is the hunting coming." He walked over and laid down next to me and I petted his head, I think he did well as I noticed his belly was a bit big than before.

I think it was a hour or so before me and Twilight left the forest, I walked slowly towards my cabin when I noticed the door open, as I walked closer I heard several voices. That wasn't right there was only suppose to be two people in my cabin. I ran forward entering the door way I stopped. 20 sets of eyes turned toward me, then I saw one set that made me shiver, stormy blue eyes fixed me and I knew some thing bad way about to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**So longer chapter and I'm feeling better so after a nap I will write another chapter. So there is a possibility of a double header tonight :3. Okay so thx to Yuul as always your a inspiration to me to keep writing. Now folks R&R and thanks for not flaming me for a bad chapter when I was sick I appreciate it.**

**IM NOT RICK

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11**

**I Hug Fire**

So you know those moment in life where you remember something, and that something was so embarrassing that you wish you would just die. I'm sure Id looked back at what I said next the same way, "Are you all Hunters of Artemis." Yep, I'm a genius. The girl with spiked black hair, stormy blue eyes, and a silver circlet in her hair, glared at me, "Yes we are all huntresses." I nodded, then she folded her arms, "Now if you would be so kind, to get out and tell Chiron that we are here." I glared, I was getting angry now, "What do you mean get out?" I noticed that almost all the girls were glaring at me.

The one stepped forward her eyes seemed to have lighting bolt running threw them, then she spoke a little soft at first then she growled, "What do you think I mean, get out of are cabin, campers aren't aloud in here!" Then Angie and Heather came running in. I was about to shout at this girl but held my tongue when I saw the two, they were both smiling, "Thalia, your here." Angie gripped the girls arm, "Is Lady Artemis with you?" Heather seemed to stay right next to me he eyes fixed on the group, whose eyes were still fixed on me. Thalia smiled at my friends, "No, she is not and it is good to see you two, but at the moment I am dealing with a idiot who wants to be fried." Her eyes turned back to me.

Mine glaring back at her, "An why, if you would be so nice as to tell me would I get fried in my own cabin." I heard a gasp come from all the girls and saw Thalia grinding her teeth, yep was making her angry, good I thought, how dare she treat me like a messenger boy, no offense to Hermes. I watched as she walked past Angie, her fist balled, "What do you mean your cabin." I could of swore that she had electric charges running over her skin and cloths. I almost took a step back, almost, "I mean I'm in my cabin and I will not be told what to do, if you want me to do some thing, ask nicely." One of the girls in the back stood, "How dare you!" I looked at her, she had big brown eyes and brown hair, that was put up like some ancient noble in one of those medieval movies I like so much. "This is the cabin of the Huntresses, huntresses not hunters, maidens not little boys." Little okay now I was angry I growled in a very wolf like voice, "Do not call me little." Okay I realize that a lot of people called me pipsqueak, shortie, and so forth, but those people were my friends, well most of them were, and the ones that weren't, I'd deal with. But this girl called me it with such venom in her voice I could have swore I was going to die from it.

I about took a step forward when I noticed all the hunters excepted Thalia, Angie, and Heather were point arrows at me. I didn't take that step but I didn't back down. "Once more I shale ask you again, what do you mean your cabin?" I sighed, "I mean, I am the son of Artemis." Thalia's eyes widened as did the rest of the girls in the cabin, "He lies, are lady is a maiden she would not do such a thing." The same girl, she really didn't like me. But Thalia held up her hand and the smile mummer that had started died off. "Heather, Angie, is this true,is he the son of Artemis?" Heather nodded then looked at me, but before she could answer a different girl yelled, "That cant be they must be lying and he must some how had tricked them." I noticed everyone in the room flinched as I howled, angry, my voice though wasn't human when I did it, it was like every predator in nature had given voice to my roar. I stomped past them all and grabbed my stuff. Turned and left, I think I let out a few curses. Not some thing my father would have approved of but I was seriously angry now. I heard Angie and Heather calling after me and I ignored them. I walked all the way to the arena and tossed my stuff next to Mrs. O' Leary's door and flopped down. I whistled and waited, my anger still high. I watched as my wolf Twilight came walking in to the arena, who was intently meet by by Mrs O' Leary who was doing the average dog thing, Twilight didn't seem to mind as he walked over and flopped down next to me. Mrs. O' Leary seemed to understand the mood and walked over and flopped down on my other side. I sighed and laid down, my head on Twilight's furry side and my legs on Mrs. O' Leary's hind quarters.

I didn't remember falling asleep but I was woken up by a familiar voice, "What are you doing here?" My eyes flickered open, and they meet Jill's her brown eyes seemed less firie and more, worried. I sat up both animals still laid around me, " I was thinking." She frowned a this, "Stupid dog boy, the entire camp has been looking all over for you, you had us worried." My eyebrows knitted together, "Worried, you and every one else why?" She glared at me now, "Cause you've been missing for five hours now, no one knew were you where." I stretched, "Sorry, was just thinking." She huffed, "Well next time tell some of were your going, you had m-" She stopped then turned, "I mean Clarisse and the Apollo guys worried." I nodded but I had a feeling she just about said some thing she didn't want me to know. "Oh, well don't worry to much I can take care of myself, but thank you any ways." I stood and dusted myself off. Turning to Twilight I petted him then Mrs. O' Leary, "Now play nice you two."

Walking out Jill was quiet and seemed to stay a bit away from me. I walked towards my cabin then stopped, my stuff slung on my back, "Yeah I forgot." I sighed and turned my fear heading towards the forest, "Where are you doing?" Jill asked as she ran to catch up to me, "To put my stuff up." She looked at me then back at my cabin, but stayed quiet. I went into the woods, Jill still following as I reached a young oak tree I knocked on it. A young wood nymph appeared. I asked if I could put my stuff up in her tree and sleep there if I need, she had said it was okay. I climbed the tree and set my stuff down. I climbed down and turned to leave, Heather and Angie were standing there now, along with Thalia. Jill stood away from then, glaring.

I gave a small nodded to them, "Can I help you?" Heather and Angie looked like they were upset, but didn't say any thing, "Yes, you can tell me why you just put your stuff up the tree." I looked up at my stuff then looked back at Thalia, "Oh, thought that would be a nice place to sleep from now on." I went to step around when she stepped in front of me, "An why would you do that, when Lady Artemis claimed you, an you have a perfectly good cabin to sleep in." My eyes narrowed, but I didn't get to answer, Jill growled, "Why should he sleep in a room where all the girls hate him, why should he have to put up with that." Thalia glared at Jill, "And what would a daughter of Ares care what happens to him much alone how he feels." I could have swore that Jill was going to run her threw, but she gritted her teeth, "Cause hes my friend, an I don't like how you hunters have treat him so far."

"Oh, an how would you know how we treated him." Heather and Angie looked nervous, "Cause I found him in the arena sleeping with the dog and wolf of his, that an he had all his stuff so either you ran him out, or you girls made him feel unwanted." Thalia's eyes narrowed, "Very interesting, a child of Ares who can use her brain." Jill took a step, but I threw my arm up in front of her, she stopped but didn't stop glaring at Thalia, "I think that enough, I will not be coming back to the cabin until all the Hunters I do not call friend are gone, nor will I eat with you." I let my arm down as the horn sounded and I walked past them, Jill followed behind me.

I walked out of the forest and was insistently swarmed by the Apollo cabin, "Hey dude were you been we were worried." Will threw his arm around my shoulder as I walked, "Sorry was relocating." Will frowned at this, "Hey man if you need a place to stay we got bunks." Jill shook her head, "You cant do that, we cant sleep in other cabins, you know that Will." He frowned, "Come on red, surly are dad wouldn't mind, hes are cuz after all." She shook her head but didn't say any thing, "No worries Will, but thanks." Will shrugged, "Well if you change your mind don't even think about it, just come on in and take a nap." I nodded then stopped at the top of the pavilion and waited leaning on one of the white stone columns. Chiron was doing the announcement when Heather and Angie came up next to me.

"Are you alright." I nodded, "We're so sorry about that, it just that most of the girls are like Lady Artemis and don't like boys, Angie, Thalia, and Me are weird huntresses. We don't mind you." I laughed at this, "Thalia doesn't mind me that a good one." Angie frowned, "She doesn't she a friend of Percy's and Nico's and there both boys." Nico's name made a cold chill run down my spin, the fears he had shown me they were still fresh in my mind. I nodded, "Fine, but that doesn't mean that what happened back there was right and that Id forgive them all at a drop of the hat, Ill be fine out in the woods for a bit so don't worry." I then turned my attention to Chrion who was talking about this Friday's capture the flag against the huntresses. Then it was time for food. I grabbed a plate and offered a piece of ham off to my mother and walked away. Sitting in the arena I threw two big chunks of meat I had swiped to Mrs. O' Leary and Twilight.

Then some one sat down next to me. I looked up to find Jill and Clarisse, "Hey tiny, care if we join you." I smiled at the two and shook my head, "No be my guest." I had a good time they both were trying to cheer me up in there Ares cheering up kind of way. Clarisse told me if I wanted her to she'd go kick the hunters butts for me. I laughed and told her she was just looking for a reason to fight again, she shrugged and said I was right. Jill was more on the telling me jokes which were really good. We laughed and had a good time, Clarisse left first some thing about a consular meeting, she said that I'd have to go to one some time seeing as I was the only camper in the Artemis cabin, I laughed and said I leave politics up to the adults, she frowned and said some thing about only being 19.

Jill and me sat there, she then sat back and looked at the stars, I noticed how her eyes seemed to catch the reflection of the stars and it made her eyes shin brighter, I shook my head and looked away. Jill coughed, "So will you really be sleeping in that tree?" I smiled and looked back, "Yeah nothing to worry about, I am always at home in nature and Ill have Twilight with me." She nodded, then did some thing that I was not expecting she leaned over and hugged me, "Okay, just be careful Id hate to lose one of the few friends I have in this camp." I smiled and nodded, "Yes ma'am, Id hate for you to lose you practice dumb." She laughed and stood, "Yeah me to, night shortie." I nodded, "See ya, red." And she was gone. I stood up and whistled, Twilight followed me out to the woods were I climbed the tree and laid down, sleep took me in a second and the dream followed.

Mr Huff stood looking over what looked like a camp, a smile on his face as I watch monsters working on weopans and such not in the camp. Then the scene shifted, a young mam with black hair and blue eyes, stood before a young girl with auburn hair and silver eyes stood before him. Then in a voice I had heard in a few other of my dreams, "I will give you what you ask." Then it woke up to a horn blowing. I sat up and looked around, the forest was humming with the the morning light, I felt a bit sleep still as I crawled out of the tree. I stretched and walked for the camp. I went up to the pavilion grabbed some toast and left eating as I went.

My day went like normal, training with Jill and Clarisse, more bruises but Jill seemed to be taking it easy on me today. Then target practice with the Apollo campers, survival with the Demeter, Eos, Selene and Nike. Then free time which I went to check on my wolf. After that was lunch, once more I just grabbed my food and walked off after offering up some rolls to my mother. After lunch was the climbing wall, the wind cabin and Hecate cabin were with me on this one. One of the Notus kids got a small burn, but besides that nothing to series. After that was free time again, and though I did all these things with other cabins barley any one talked to me unless they were in the Apollo, Ares or Athena cabin and I noticed that the Aphrodite cabin was giving me a lot of mean looks. I didn't pay this any mind. But you know what they say about ignorance, free time I was working on some leather working, I wanted to pay all my friends back for the dagger sheaths. So I was letting a satyr teacher me about leather crafting. When it happened, a girl with long dark hair and bright blue eyes sat down next to me and grinned, "So, you mom is the little virgin goddess." I sighed, "Yes I guess that is right, your point." She smiled, very pretty smile but a little to perfect for my taste. "Just wanted to know how you felt about that." I shrugged, "Not my place, never meet my mom , but I'm sure she has her reasons." Not that I fully understood nor wanted to. "So, you don't care if you mom doesn't know what love is?" I cursed as I pricked myself with a needle.

Sticking my finger into my mouth and growled, "Once more don't know not my place, its her choice not mine." She frowned, "But as her son your not worried, you don't care about you mothers happiness?" I growled loudly this time, my voice inhuman as I did so, "Why should I care, shes been fine all this time ," I noticed her smiling, "Oh so does that mean she didn't love your father." Wrong button to push, I stood up and got right into her face, "I don't think that any of your business now leave me alone and don't ever say another word about my father again!" The last bit came out as a viscus growl. She seemed to go pail as she stood and walked away from me I sat down hard ad glared at the leather I was working on, Ten minutes later I had a ruined piece of leather and a lot of bleeding fingers. I cursed and walked off.

I went back to were I was sleeping at and sat down listing to the sound of nature around me when Thalia and three other hunters found me, I sighed, "What can I help you with." Thalia walked over followed by the three, "I came to talk to you," I nodded at this, "yeah I kind of guessed that, what can I do for you?" I know I was being a jerk but I was already in a fowl mood and didn't want any more confrontations. Thalia looked at me, "I came to apologize." I looked up in shock, "What?" She sighed, "I came to say sorry, this is very hard for me to do so please just say you forgive us and come back." I shook my head, "Wait, what, why?" She rolled her eyes, "I didn't know about all the details, I knew Lady Artemis had a child but I assumed it was a girl." I nodded, "I see, but that doesn't mean its right how the rest of the hunters treat guys, Heather and Angie made me think that the hunters were well like girls that were nice and not sexist." Thalia nodded, "Then I come walking in, get told what to do and then insulted by being called a lair." The one girl with the hair like a noble was one of the three, along with the one who had said that I was tricking my friends, "I know what they said I was there, and I am asking you to forgive them and me." I looked at her, "Fine Ill forgive you, but I'm not coming back, I know when I'm not wanted and I don't care what any you say, you might be friends with guys Thalia, but the others aren't and I feel its best if I don't get near them."

Thalia nodded, "Fine that is your choice, now the next thing I was going to ask was, will you be on are team for capture the flag this coming up Friday." I shook my head, "Sorry I have an alliance with Ares, Apollo, Athena, Selene, and Poseidon. That and I already told the Apollo cabin Id help win against the hunters for the first time ever. I saw Thalia smile wide,"Okay, but don't expect us to hold back just because you the son of are Lady." I grinned, "Wouldn't want it any other way." Hmm, I wanted to win now and I need to talk to the Athena kids it was time to win for the first time ever. I stood and walked my mind getting ready already though it was several days still to come.


	12. Chapter 12

**My late double header, slept longer than I planned, so thanks to Yuul as always. And to Vamp Gyrl, I was worried I was making James off to be to nice. But I felt it was how he would end up, I hope that all my characters are well rounded and hold your interest. No please R&R. **

**IM NOT RICK**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**I Leave for a Far Off Place.**

Dinner came and went and though I tried to get away for the camp sing along I didn't get the choice tonight. Will grabbed me and forced me to come. It was a lot of fun but at the same time I keep my mouth shut when the songs started. I laughed and was starting to feel better when the song was inturupted by Thalia walking in and grabbing my arm and pulling me away. All the Apollo camper seemed ready to hit her with there instruments when I waved them off. I walked with her till we were back at my cabin or right at the moment the huntresses cabin. She pulled me in and shut the door I saw all the hunters there, I looked at all them, most were glaring but some were looking at me as if trying to understand some thing. "What is it Thalia?" She stepped over, "We are worried, lady Artemis told me to come find her child, then to contact her, well I cant get a hold of her." I looked at her, "What you mean my mom is missing?"

She nodded, "Okay but isnt she the Goddess of the hunt, it not weird for her to go and disappear is it?" Thalia shook her head, "No its not unheard of but the thing is Apollo is also missing." I looked at her. "But if he's missing who's doing his job?' She sighed, "Lady Eos is at the moment." I nodded, "Okay so what do you want me to do." Heather said it before anyone else could, "Ask for a quest." I looked at her, "A what?" They all rolled their eyes, gods this was going to get annoying. Thalia coughed, "A quest ask Chiron tomorrow and he will tell you all about it." I nodded, "Okay Ill ask him but that dont mean ill get one."

For the second time Thalia smiled, "Oh I think you will." I nodded and left. I walked to my tree in the woods and curled up and fell asleep. I awake early in the morning, I dont think any one was up yet, but I had to talk to Chiron and soon. I head for the big house, no one was out and about, which was good. I walked in and found Chiron sitting at the table, Mr. D was no were to be seen. I walked over and sat down, "Chiron, I need to talk to you." The centaur looked up from the paper he had been reading, "Yes Mr. Edon?" I nodded, "I need a quest."

Chiron was quiet his eyes seemed to narrow. "An why do you need one?" I had a feeling her already knew, "The hunters told me that my mom was missing as well as Apollo." Chiron nodded and I keep talking, "That and I have been having dreams." He nodded and I told them all about my dreams how hey were so vivid. He looked thoughtful and rubbed his chin, "Id say you were right, but are Oracle is at school and will take her some time to get here." I looked at him, " A what and why do we need her?" Chiron frowned, "Because a quest can not be given with out the words of Delfie." My eyes narrowed, "So I have to wait for a girl to give me some kind of quest." I sighed I was really beginning to wonder if my life would be run by women when all was said and done. Chiron nodded, "Yes that it right, do not worry it wont take long, Miss. Dare is one to come quickly from were she is at when called." I nodded and stood, "Okay then I will wait, thanks Chiron, oh and if you can please keep this between us." I turned and walked out.

The days went by, but I was distracted, when was she going to get here. An why did it matter if the Oracle was present, I already knew what I had to do, I had to find my mom, I worked threw my schedule every day. My friends asked me what was wrong I would just smile and say I was thinking or I was just feeling a bit tired. Then Thursday evening, Chiron called me to the big house, standing next to him was a girl with reddish brown hair and green eyes, she had to be about 17 years of age, wearing some kind of uniform for a girls school, she looked at me as if studying me as I walked into the room. I nodded at Chiron in greeting and waited. Dare smiled and walk up, then her mouth opened and the sound of a snake hissing made my skin crawl as she began to speak.

"Three shale travel to a far of land.

Where the table of round still stands.

War, huntress, and only son.

Shale seek to find but lose the trail.

In the end they all prevail,

But one will Fail."

I felt a chile as the voice stopped and Dare feel forward I caught her and helped her steady herself. I looked over at Chiron who was lost in thought. I help Miss. Dare to a nearby chair and turned, "What does it mean?" Chiron shook his head, "For now we will not speak of it, I must go call the consul here." I nodded and sat thinking, but one will fail. I shivered at the thought, I didn't get to think on it long as the consular from every cabin came walking in behind Chiron. I stood and walked over an took a seat in a chair that had the symbol of the silver stag on it. Every on else took there seats and the talking began, I noticed that Thalia was standing next to me, I nodded at her and she nodded back.

Will spoke up, "Well at least the line on who is going is an easy one." Every one nodded, "War is Ares so one of them has to go." Clarisse nodded. I then noticed that Jill was standing beside her, her eyes never seemed to look away from a spot on the table, as if she was thinking about some thing and wasn't listing. One of the guys from the Athena cabin spoke up, "Huntress has to be one the Artemis Hunters." Every one nodded then it was Thalia who confirmed what I already knew, "And only son is James." I nodded and Chiron cleared his throat, "That it might be, as such, James you shale be allowed to pick who comes along." I nodded and looked over at Clarisse, "Would it be alright if I take Jill with me." I swore I saw a twitch at the corner of her mouth, "Sure shortie, shes all your but don't let her get hurt or Ill pummel you." I nodded and then looked at Thalia, then what I had been dreaming hit me, I will find her not you, I sighed, "An Thalia." She seemed to be shocked but nodded, Chiron shook his head, "Good then we have the three next is the rest of the prophecy."

We talked for a while but we just weren't sure were it was that we were suppose to go, were was Annabeth when you need her. We argued and talked about it till Chiron coughed, "I think I know where the far off land it." We all looked at him, "It would be Britain." I think everyone's brain went huh. Chiron explained, "The table of round is the round table, were it still stands, hidden from human eyes." We all looked at one another, "But how?" Chiron smiled, that get ready for a lesson smile. So he explained, the Ancient Roman had colonized Britain in 43 A.D. I listened as well as I could, the Romans being the flame of the west at the time. Built a castle named Camelot, it was ruled by a man named Arthur who was a half-blood himself as was many in his serves.

Chiron stopped when he noticed that all of us were almost asleep from all the learning, with exception the the Athena counselor who seemed to be taking notes. "But that isn't really important all that is, is that you must head to Britain." We nodded ,"You will find what you need there." He clapped his hands to wake every one up, "You have you member and you destination, you will set off first thing in the morning."

We all stood and left, that night I didn't sleep, I sat up in the tree and thought about the prophecy. Fail, that word keep coming up, it rattled around in my head and I sat there. I didn't even realize it was morning until Jill coughed loudly and I looked down to find her and Clarisse standing there. I climbed down and noticed that Jill had a cloth rapped package on her back, I guessed that was her sword. Clarisse gave me a light tap on the arm, "Hey shortie, you come back in one peace that way I can introduce you to my boy friend. I nodded, "Ill do that Clarisse don't worry." She smiled, "Good cause if you break this promise I swear I'm going to go down and drag you out of the Underworld just to kill you again." I nodded, I had a feeling she would be able to. She walked away and Jill stood next to me watching her go, "I'm going to miss it hear." I smiled at her, "Don t worry well be back." She nodded and we walked out of the woods. Thalia was already at the big pine tree, she seemed to be looking at the tree with some thing like understanding and sadness. She then turned to see us coming, "Good to see you two already to go." I wore my dads old camo pants, they made me remember that I had yet to get a hold of my father. Id have to do that as soon as I got back.

A dark green shirt and my golden duster, Jill was in a pair of jeans and had on her red Camp Half-Blood shirt and a light black hoodie. Thalia wore her huntresses garb with matching circlet in her hair.

There stood the security for the place, Argus, all his eyes on use waiting. We began to walk down the hill, I stopped and turned thinking, I hope I get to see this place again. Then I walked down the hill towards my quest.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you guys like I'm going to get up tomorrow and run back over this one before I type the next one, but Thx to Yuul who keep supporting me and giving good advice.**

**IM NOT RICK**

* * *

Chapter 13

I Out Run Death.

It was quiet as if everyone was lost in there own little world. I had though about the past event that had lead up to this point, and you know it you had told me that I was going to be doing this I would have called you crazy and ran the other way. But there I sat, Jill and Thalia had the same look on there face, that shut up and let me think face. Which for some reason I got the feeling that it wasn't there forte. I leaned back and closed my eyes. A minute later I was shaken from my nap, "Come on James were here." I looked at Jill and nodded, we wear at a bus station, Argus nodded and handed me a red camp half-blood bag and then got back into the van and drove off.

I sat down stretching as I did, I yawned, "So guess we had to catch a flight over to Jolly old England." Jill nodded but I looked past her, Thalia had gone pale, I began to say some thing but stopped as the bus pulled up, it was the city bus, getting up we all shuffled into it and made are way back to the back of the bus. Sitting down Jill sat between me and Thalia and I noticed that she still looked a little pale. I wanted to ask what was wrong but Jill beat me to it, "Are you feeling well?" Thalia looked at her and smiled lightly, "Yes, just tired." Jill nodded and then we feel back into a uncomfortable silence.

The ride I would like to say was uneventful but you know when your three demigods nothing is ever uneventful. The bus head down Cross Bay Ave, head towards JFK Airport. It was a quiet ride, but all good tings have to end as the tires screeched, I was thrown forward in the seat. Standing as soon as I knew it was safe to do so I looked out, standing there was some black mass I had never seen before but I knew it was bad. I heard Thalia mutter something like, why was it always buses, I didn't quite get what she meant. The shadow seemed to reach out his hand, the engine died with a loud shutter, I turned to look at Jill, "What is it?" She just nodded, but Thalia had seen it and her voice was shaking,"Its a servant of death.' I looked at her, "Hades?" She shook her head, "No Thanatos, he is son of Nyx." I nodded not know who or what, but on thing was this thing was a servant of death, not some thing I wanted coming at me, "Time to move." I turned and rushed up the ails before the thing could get to the door. I pulled it open and ran, my friends right behind me as I did. Okay not the smartest move as traffic swerved around us. I barley managed to dodge a sports car when I saw the shadow. I t was moving forward, and the cars that would hit it died and skidded to a stop.

Great I thought, we got to play chicken with cars and this thing can just kill them with his thoughts or some thing. Then a thought hit me, a really dumb one., "You guys go that way." They both nodded and took off running, I went the other way. Sure enough it turned and followed me, good let it try to keep up with this. As I thought that I started to run full speed, my senses picking up ever movement, as one would say I became one with the asphalt, not in the letterer sense though.

I ran jumping out of the way of cars as they speed by me. I jumped the concrete barrier that separated income and oncoming traffic, "Now lets play a little chicken." I took off run not looking back, I've seen scary movies before, the guys who look back get it in the end. But I did look back once to make sure it was still following me, it was though to my delight it seemed to be further away, meaning it wasn't gaining. I dodged another car and keep going, I hoped the other two would get to the airport, and grab the tickets, just maybe I could out run this thing and we could lose it in the air. I just hoped this thing couldn't fly.

I saw the sign that said airport 1 mile. I pored on the steam and booked it, "Eat my dust death!" I yelled this, now just to let you know I was putting on the biggest brave face ever I was so scared, but I was even more worried about losing my friends and failing everyone. So I had swallowed all my fears and did what I had to do, which was paying off so far.

I heard cars honking as I dodge more, my leg muscles burned as I ran, I felt my lungs open an I was almost back in my element, all I would have needed a forest, to bad I was in the city, not many trees to be found her. I then heard the crash, the car I had dodge had turned and skidded then the car behind slammed into it. I had turned and I saw the shadow it was gaining now that I had stopped, I cursed, why had I turned, cause you worried some one was hurt. I growled and turned, my eyes grew wide as I saw the truck, a big rig truck heading right for me. I then dodged rolling and coming up fast.

My eyes widened even more as I saw the truck had done the same as the car. The driver had hit the breaks but the trailer slide and was heading right for me. I had a few seconds before I would be only about half a demigod. Then I ran right at it, only one thing to do and It was going to be crazy. I saw that the tires where close to tipping. I put on the steam, and then slide my long camo pants grinding into my leg as I slide. I watcher as the trucks trailer slide above me as I slide, I rolled at the last moment and came up on my feet to see a car coming at me. Its tires screeching, I keep running then at the last second I jumped , my legs barely cleaning the hood of the car as it slide sideways at me. I landed and keep running I saw the gates, Id have to sneak into a side door and change, I realized I had the red bag still, the red duffel bag was slung over my shoulder. I smiled and prayed there was cloths in there.

I keep running, I noticed that I was almost their, I felt a burst of strength as I ran. I smiled, I was going to make it, to bad that wasn't how this was going to end. I saw the second shadow as I ran it was coming from the airport, all I could think was, oh my luck cant be that bad.

But it was, I reached behind my back as I ran, my daggers were there hidden under my shirt. I Grabbed one and pulled it free then threw, I prayed to every god I could think of, please let it die. The dagger hit and passed right threw it, that's just great. I keep running I hoped I could get around when I saw the third one. I turned my running then I saw more of them, there was no were to go except a beach. I ran till I was on the shore.

I listened to the waves crashing against the shore. I stepped back, there was 6 of them circling me now, I noticed that they were leading me some where then I saw the smiling being, a angel figure, but the wings were turned upside down. The mans hair was all white, and his eyes were black. I was trapped, "So little godling, how nice of you to stop by." I looked at him, I could have swore that I could see right threw him, a smiling skull looked at me, his skin was transparent. But he had a black outline and I felt dread as he approached.

I wasn't sure what to do, but I stood my ground, "Yes Lord of Death." I knew this was who it was just by the look. He laughed, "Lord of death, thought only the gods got that treatment." I looked at him confused, "Aren't you a god?" He laughed, the laughed made my hair stand on end. "In not a god, I am a Deamon." I gulped, "You mean like demons, like hell and such." This made death laugh even harder, "No not like that, I am immortal a god in my own right but never given the right." I nodded, "Then may I ask what Death needs from me." He smiled, "Oh its easy, your not suppose to be alive." I felt my blood leave my face as I went pale.

"An your hear to kill me?" He grinned, "I am, Death is always there waiting, the only difference is that you went ever suppose to exist, your an abomination." I growled at the word, I felt a slight tinge of anger, it made me brave, "An how is it that I'm a abomination?" He just grinned, "That's not for me to say, I'm just going to enjoy the show as my servants drain your life from you." I turned to look at the six shadows. They moved closer and I backed up, I felt the sea threw my cloths.

Then I turned and dived straight into the water, but as I did some thing touched my leg and I howled as I hit the water, my body felt drained and my leg burned. I keep going, I lost what little breath I had taken, but I keep going using every inch of strength as I went. I still felt the burning. I stopped in the water looking around me, there was no shadows, an I needed air. As my head broke the surface, I gasped for air then stopped as I saw six shadows racing towards me. I gulped down as much air as I could and rushed back down. I floated in the ocean and watched the shadows. They just hovered there, my air was slowly going from my lungs. I need air but my leg was still burning.

Looking down I saw my pants were burnt all the way threw to the skin. I then noticed the small black snake wrapping around my leg and I felt another flame burn all the way up my body. I howled all my breath leaving me as I struggle, I tried to focus but I couldn't I want to swim up and gulp down more air. But I knew Id die as soon as I did, no I was going to die. I began to float down as my world began to glow dark I noticed a shape under the water. The only thing I could think was, they are here and I'm dead.

* * *

**Okay quick note for all, Thanatos, is a real Deamon that is mentioned in myths, He is half brother to Sleep and several others, I wont tell you whats going on but Ill try to keep it within Greek Myths or as close as I can dont kill me for it trying to spice it up abit :3... thx and Keep R&R..**.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about no chapter the other day work sucked, I was going to try to get another chapter to you tonight but way tired Im going lay down for a nap now, if I have some time I get another one out to you guys. Okay nest on the list, Thx to Yuul,Ash, and MELIKECAKES -laughs- the cake is a lie- okay got that out of my system R&R.**

**IM NOT RICK**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Oh shinny!**

No dreams just darkness, my thoughts my own, I remember waking just for a second and seeing a beautiful women, her long brown hair and sea green eyes glowing fiercely. Her body wrapped in a blue and white dress. Then I fell back under I woke shivering, I had remembered the sea being cold when I had fallen in. My eyes looked around the smiling face with its fierce green eyes was not there to greet me. Instead a little bird hop towards me. I had a long red and black beak, and was the same color blue as the dress the women had worn. I puffed up its white belly and chirped. I smiled, "I hear you, one weird dream." Then I tried to stand and fell. Pain seared up my leg, I looked down and felt my breath catch in my throat. There around my leg was a black, thick ring, I reached down and touched it. I was cold to the touch and I felt a shiver go up my body. I stood again, biting my lip as I felt the pain. As I looked up I gasped, ruins of a castle lay before me and of in the distance a city. I grumbled to myself as I started to walk.

As I walked closer to the city I noticed a sign, Chester, population 118200, okay so this wasn't a small city but it wasn't huge either. I walked faster, my cloths still heavy with the salt water, which made me heavier. I also thought about what had happened, some one had saved me, I should of be dead. The question was who, then the face ran threw my head. I wondered who she was, why was she in my head, where had I seen her? I stopped as a dark shape caught in the corner of my eye. I turned reaching for a dagger, both were there, I didn't have time to think about it. I whipped around to find the little bird hoping behind me. I smiled and slide my dagger away, "Hello little one," Alright before any one thinks I'm crazy. I like animals, probably some thing to do with being the son of the Hunting Goddess.

I stepped forward and placed my hand out, next thing you need to know, animals have always liked me. I could always get them to come to me and I could always touch them if I wanted. The little think hopped into my out stretched hand and I smiled, "So you want to come with me do you?" It chirped, I nodded, "Okay," I turned and walked, I was happy for the company even if it was a bird. Slowly I made my way into town, it had been several miles but I had reached it, with out any indecent. Which worried me, I walked and noticed the houses, little things packed close together, not that really surprised me. I had moved to New York after all. But my eyes widened, the color of the houses, ranged from to dull colors to bright colors, I passed a hotel that was a weird bright green, though the cloudy sky gave it a dull sheen. Though as I walked more I noticed that more of the houses were a dull color, or white. I smiled, I had liked it better when I though it was a bright place.

But the smile stayed on my face, every one I passed greet me with, hellos and hi's with heavy British accents, but there was a feeling that they were watching me, not that weird plotting feeling, but the way adults look at you when you are by yourself. That don't do any thing bad but is he okay look. An I realized why I was still soaked, but I had no cloths or money. An if my little bird friend had read my mind, hopped from my shoulder and landed on the red bag still on my shoulder, I hadn't noticed, really I hadn't. I had been to cold to pay attention, I walked towards a restraint. Walking in I looked around a pub like area with tables, it wasn't fancy, but it had a homie feel to it. Warmth hit my skin when the doors had opened. I stood there and a old man looked up from behind the counter, "Hi, can I help you?" He gave me a look of concern, I was wondering if all the English were this nice. I smiled and nodded, "Just fine, had a spill in the fountain down the ways." There had been a fountain in the town, so it was an easy lie, not some thing I liked, but couldn't tell him the truth could I.

He nodded and gave me a slight smile, "Ah, it happens now and then, need a towel?" I shook my head, "No I have cloths, just need to borrow you bathroom," He nodded and pointed to the back, a big W.C. was painted on the wall, with two door, one with the international symbol for guys the other for girls. I smiled as I though, can screw that up." I looked at the man and nodded, turned and walked back, then I heard him ask, "By the way, I don't usually let pets in but that is an interesting little bird you have." I stopped, looked at him then at my new friend, then smiled and looked back, "That he is." The little bird pecked me hard on the ear, "Owch, what was that for?" The man laughed, "That's cause he is a she,' I looked at the bird and then him, "How can you tell?" He grinned and winked, "I watch bird for a hobby that all, but go get yourself dried off."

I nodded and walked away, she, hmm names need a name, got to love being ADHD,no matter what you thinking about you wont be thinking about it long. An I wasn't, I didn't think of any thing good so Id name her later. I got into the bathroom and threw the latch, it was a small bath room like one of those you had in a house. One toilet and sink and that was it. I sat the bag down and pulled open the zipper with one swift tug. I looked down, cloths, dry cloths, I knew the bag had gone in with me but, it was fine. I reached in and felt around, it was dry. Then I pulled the cloths from the bag, dry socks and boxers, were the first thing I pulled on after I had dried myself with the big fluffy towel. I then looked at the pants, they were not baggy nor were they tight. They were just right for running and such not. They were black, easy to blend in the dark, the best time for hunting. I turned them around to put them on when I noticed the belt loops. They were bigger they looked like they were designed just for my leather dagger belt. I smiled as I also noticed little latches in the back to hold the sheaths in place. I slide the pants on and did up the belt, making sure it was in place I jumped. It worked wonderfully, they only moved a bit, then I moved in different directs, turning my hips, crouching, and so on. The daggers never burdened me. Id have to find out who made these pants and see about getting a lot of them later.

I had also noticed a med kit in the bag, before I had put the pants on I had drunken some nectar in a pouch. Think the kool aid pack that you pop a straw in and drink, that what this was. It was a cool idea, but I wasn't smiling as the dark mark didn't fade. It didn't do any thing, I wrapped it with some bandages I found, not daring to drink to much nectar. I grabbed the med kit and zipped it up. It was a small kit, and I noted it had velcro straps on it. I undid them and put it on my belt away from the daggers. I smiled as I realized every thing in this bag was meant to go with me except the towel and the bag its self.

I reached in and grabbed the dark green shirt, when I noticed three things fall out, the first two were small silver rings. The last was a bright gold wallet. My eyes narrowed at this as I picked up the wallet first, inside I found a picture id, of me. I stopped and stared at it, it was me. I read it slowly my dyslexia kicking in, then I smiled wide as I read the height, it played me off as being three inches taller. This just made my day. I then noticed the British currency sticking out of it, I didn't know how this worked but I think there was a lot of money in my wallet, more than any kid my age or maybe I should say back ground had ever seen in his life. I gulped then noticed a walled pocket that bulged on the side. I unzipped it and found 6 golden coins, all with a face of a different person on it.

I looked at them knowing that they must be important, but I couldn't remember why, I'm sure I had heard about them in one of the camp activities, on were I had to sit an listen to boring talking, yep I hadn't been listing at all. So I put them back in and zipped up the pocket and slide it into the back pocket of my jeans. I then reached and grabbed the two rings, they were so shinny, right yeah I said it, shinny, They had nothing engraved on them so I tried to put them on my right hand, they could only fit on my pinky fingers. So there was one on each finger and I looked at them with a smile, then they began to get brighter, both a silver light. Blinding me for a second then I blinked, my eyes watering from the light.

I blinked the tears away, my vision returning with black spots as I looked, both rings now had a symbol on them. On of a bow the other an arrow. The bow was on my left hand ring. I cocked my head to the side wondering. I had left my bow back in America, I flicked my hand picturing my fathers bow as I did. In a shimmer of silver light I held the bow my father had given me. I looked at it with a smile, then I let it go. I shimmer and disappeared, now I knew how the huntresses did it, I looked at the other hand and focused picturing and normal arrow, sure enough, then I smiled and let it go and picture a silver one. It appeared, I started to think about the possible arrows, but a cold chill ran up my spin. I realized I still had my shirt off.

I looked at the shirt it had a wolfs head on it and said , "I'm Hungry like the wolf." I laughed at this and put the shirt on. I reached down and pulled my duster back on and it shifted, the long duster began to shrink, the bottom of the jacket rising. I stopped just a bit below my waist line, hiding the air kit and the daggers. The top of the jacket had begun to become puffy, a soft fur wrapped around my neck and made me feel warm. I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled. Standing there was a young boy with dark brown hair, weird silver eyes, the eyes made me wounder what my mom would look like in person not as she was drawn in the books.

I turned the little bird that I had yet to name stared down into the empty back. I looked down into it as well and there was nothing. I threw the towel in the bag and tossed it into the trash. I turned and walked out of the bathroom. As I walked out on thing caught my eye and made me worry instantly, the kind old man was gone. An the few customers I had saw in the corner of my eyes where gone. I gulped and walks slowly, my hand flexing ready to summon my bow, then I heard the noise.

A ripping and then a crunch sound, It came from behind the bar, were the old man had been standing, I stopped as a tail flickered, it was inside were the bar man had been, Then the ripping and crunching sound again and I felt sick, I knew what that was I, I dint think about it. I stepped back and turned to leave, the man was gone now I couldn't help him. Then I heard it, a whimper, and I turned. A little girl sat there crying, her eyes glazed over but tears rolled down her cheeks, I felt my chest hurt, you were about to leave a poor girl in here to be eaten, what kind of man are you. I heard mine and my fathers voice yell at me as I moved slowly.

I picked up the girl and turned, and I cursed myself, cause staring right at me was a snake women, what had the told him in the activity class, monsters 101, Lamies. Half women half snake, sucked the blood of men. He heard others behind him, he turned his head so he could see both the street threw the window and the snake women come towards him. The Lamies were slithering around as if they owned the place, all the mortals just seemed to keep walking, some tipping there hats at the women. While others stared with lust filled eyes, by the gods, why do people have to be so, he just growled as the thought left him and he looked at the women thing. "I guess it would be to late to ask you out for a nice cup of tear?" She hissed, "Guess not." An I ran rushing right at a window and jumping, as I did I covered the girl with my coat and cringed.

The glass shattered as I landed on my feet and keep running in a skid motion. My leg hurt but I bite my lip and keep going. I could hear the little girl cry in my throat, and one word hung in the air next to my ear, "Daddy, is gone." The words made me shiver and made me hope my dad was alright. I growled at this though, this poor girl had her dad stripped from her and she was all alone, no I thought, you will help her. It was the right thing. So there I was running for my and the little girls life as a Lamies hunted me


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello folks, so far so good :3...Now heres the next chapter please enjoy it. Thx to Ask, Melikecake, and vamp gyrl. I hope you all are liking the story so far, the monsters and every thing else. I will try to do another chapter after work if I can but here is the chapter of the day, enjoy.**

**R&R**

**IM NOT RICK**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**I do Parkour.**

My shoes made no sound as I ran, it pays to be a son of the greatest huntresses god ever. I Was flying, when I saw another snake women blocking the way I had been going, I turned down a street, I found myself being blocked by the creatures almost every way I turned. They where herding me, a trap. A very obvious one, but there was nothing I could do, not just yet. I rushed faster and faster, hoping I could beat them, but the high pitched singing, that had been so beautiful that I had wanted to stop running and go to them, till a voice in my head told me, trap, and that was it I was not stopping, seemed to be there way of organizing. And by the gods they were good at that.

I was rushing for a bridge that lead over another street when I noticed one standing right at the other side, waiting for me. I turned to find several snake women closing in on me. I looked at the street below, no way to jump Id have a broken leg if I did. The little girl sobbed louder and I gritted me teeth. Think, think, think, what can I do, how can I save her. I looked around then saw it, so obvious, there was a roof not even a foot away from the bridge. It was near the snake women on the other side, but I smiled and ran pulling my dagger as I did.

"Hold on!" I yelled and felt the little girl grip my neck hard, the monster on the other side of the bridge surged forward wanting me for her own dinner, and I smiled, "Sorry, not on the menu today." I said threw clenched teeth as not to bite my tongue. Then I let the dagger fly, I knew it come back had noticed both were still there when I had thrown it last time, neat right. The thing hissed but not before the dagger buried itself deep in her chest and she exploded into golden dust. I ran thinking to use the bridge instead of plan b. To bad, cause at the end was two more, plan B it is. I turned as I ran and jumped. My foot coming down lightly on a railing and I leaped. Landing on the roof, making no more sound then a light thump.

I took off, I heard angry hisses as I ran over the roof tops of Chester. The girl still holding on for dear life as I dodge left and right and jumped from roof to roof. I saw the roof coming to a end off in the distance. I growled. Set my shoulders and keep pushing on. After I was back on the ground, Id make sure they couldn't trap me again. They let there prey get away, unfortunately there prey was a hunter, and I was going to show them how real hunters did it. I came to the end, I didn't stop I jumped, then as I started to fall reached out a arm to catch a low hanging wire that I had seen at the last second. I felt my arm socket pop loudly twice and I winced and feel to the ground. Rolling my body so I could protect the girl I landed with a light thud. Owch is all I could think as I laid there for a second my head spinning. I looked down at the little girl. Then I gasped, the little girl was holding my hand, "Annabeth." The little girl keep crying, "There coming, they killed daddy," No the girl was to little, but she had one thing in common with Annabeth, she was a daughter of Athena. The little girls eyes were gray, I nodded, "Don worry Ill protect you." She nodded, "Thank you." I smiled and patter her blond hair, I had also just noticed the accent, she was from England, well it was true that there were Demigods all over the earth now, but not like this, she was to young and these things wanted her dead. I growled angry. Picking her up again and started to move, I had to get out of here.

Then the little bird dropped out of no were and spun around my head, I smiled as it seemed to be trying to get me to follow it, "Alright lead on." Chasing after my new feathered friend I finally got to stop outside of Chester, the bird I had followed was hoping up and down on a shrine. I walked over and sat the little girl down, I looked at the bird with a smile, "What is this?" I leaned down and looked, rubbing my hands over it, I couldn't read the writing, it wasn't ancient Greek but it was slit old. Then I noticed a small plaque with small golden letters. I growled when I saw it, an lend down to try to read it. I came out this way when I read it the first time. Ranom gedsosd Menarvi, I keep trying, it slowly began to stop spinning in my eyes so mush as I finally read it correctly, Roman goddess Minerva, I rubbed my eyes and thought. Minerva, who was that, I looked at the carving and studied it. I almost face palmed as I noticed the woman's out stretched hand holding a owl. "Athena." Of coarse I sighed and sat down leaning back on the shrines side, I felt tired and I hurt all over. I felt something move and lay on my leg. I looked down and found the little girl, she still had tears in her eyes, but was crying silently. I

I wanted to help her, Id have to get her back to camp where she would be safe. But there was no way I could do that, I was on a quest I couldn't just come back, and what about my friends, gods. I sighed and rubbed the crying child's head, soft hair meet my hand and I noticed she seemed to quiet, "Its all right Ill keep you safe." I felt her nodded her head as she let out a sigh, then I felt her breath slow, she was asleep. I smiled, only a kid could sleep at a time like this. To bed I was a kid myself cause I wanted to sleep as well. I knew I couldn't though and I kept watch.

I think several hours had gone by when I heard a rustle sound coming from my left. I reached down an covered the little girls mouth, her eyes widened with fear until she saw me. I put my fingers up to my lips and she nodded. I let her mouth go and pushed her behind me. My hands flicked up as a bow shimmered into existence along with a arrow. I notched the arrow and waited for the whatever it was.

Then bursting from the bushes a familiar form stood there hey blue eyes blazing, "I wouldn't suggest that." I smiled and lowered my bow, "Thalia, how did you get here!" I was so happy I walked forward, Thalia smiled, "We flew, though the question is how did you get here?" I noticed she had turned green when she has said she flew. I smiled, "I took a wetter route." She nodded at this, "We saw you fall in." I shook my head, "I didn't fall in, I dived in, was trying to get away from Thanatos." She paled at the name, "He was there?"

I nodded, "Yeah," I then saw a another figure come threw the brush, "What did you fi_" Jill stopped and looked at me. He eyes wide, then she smiled and walked up, she looked like she was going to hug me. Then she punched me right in the chest, not hard but enough for me to notice. I Rubbed the spot, "What was that for." She glared at me, "For making us worry." I nodded and I think I heard Thalia laugh. I then felt a tug at my side and I looked down.

The little girl, who I still didn't know the name of was looking at all of us with wide questioning eyes. "Oh, this are my friends." She nodded and looked at them, they both seemed to notice her now. Thalia was the first to ask, "Umm, who is she?" I smiled, "Some monsters were after her and I kind of stepped in." They both nodded, Thalia seemed to be studying her and I think said some thing about Annabeth under her breath. Jill crouched down, and the little girl seemed to hide behind my leg, "Whats you name?" The girl hide behind me, only her eyes shown, "Ashley." Jill nodded, "Okay Ashley, were is you-" I coughed to stop her, Jill looked up at me and I shook my head, she frowned at this then looked at Ashley. Then stood, "What do we do?" I shook my head, Thalia then answered, "We find a Satyr." I nodded, "But were we going to find one."

She smiled, "We call one." I looked at her confused, "Call one?" She rolled her eyes at me, "Really what do they teach you guys at camp now a days." Jill shook her head, "Every thing we need to know, he just doesn't pay attention, no brains." I glared at her. Thalia turned and began to walk away and we all followed, Ashley never letting go of my pants leg.

We walked for a ways, till we fond another fountain on the out side of the city, we had noticed several other monsters but had stayed out of sight. When we reached the fountain Thalia pulled a golden coin from her pocket and spoke, "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept our offering Grover Underwood, Half-blood hill." She then threw the golden coin into the rainbow that was forming do to the water. The rainbow then flicked like a TV and a image appeared in it. A teenage boy stood there his brown hair under a cap of sorts. Then Thalia coughed to get his attention, the boy turned and looked, his brown eyes widened, "Thalia." He made a weird sound with his throat as he said her name, like the bleating of a goat. "Good to see you Grover."

Thalia explained the situation, Grover nodded, "I have a few Satyrs in the area, I can redirect one." Thalia nodded, "Okay well be hear." She then gave him are location and then swiped a hand threw the rainbow. Then I asked, "What was that you just did?" Yeah I know pay attention in class stupid, yeah, yeah. She rolled her eyes again, "Iris messaging, its the way we keep in touch with one another." I nodded, now I knew what the gold coins where for.

We waited for the Satyr, sitting down by the fountain keeping are eyes peeled for more monsters as we did. Ashley never let go of me, she keep a hold of me at all times. I noticed Jill and Thalia looking and smiling, I did ask what as I sat there glade for the chance to let my body rest. My leg still hurt, I rubbed at it a few times but didn't make it obvious, didn't want them to know what happened.

After about an hour or so a little man with round belly ran up, "Are you guys the waiting for me." Thalia smiled, "You half goat." He nodded, "Yeah I'm the Satyr." They nodded the guy told us his name was Rick, and went on about some thing else I wasnt listening, because I had heard some thing move. I was scanning the woods around us when I felt three sets of eyes on me. I looked at my two friends and the satyr, "Yes?" Both my friends rolled there eyes at me, "Did you hear us?"

I shook my head, "Sorry I didn't." I could have sworn that Thalia was about to strangle me, but she took a deep breath, "Its nothing, Ashley, the nice man will take yous some were safe." Ashley shook her head and held onto me, I sighed and crouched, "Ashley I need you to be brave, I need you to go with the man, he is a friend and will get you away from all this." She shook her head again, "No I want to stay with you, you promised to protect me." I sighed, "An that's what I'm doing, you will be safer away from us, we going to have many more of those things chase us and I don't want to have you in danger." She looked at me, " Will I see you again." I smiled and patted her head, "I promise, and I wont break a promise ever." She smiled and hugged me, then let go and ran over to rick who held out his hand. She grabbed it and they turned to leave. I stepped forward, "Take care Ashley, and Rick don't screw up." The edge to my voice made it clear, some thing happens to her he was a dead goat.

I noticed the poor guy almost lost his footing when I spoke, but I turned to look at my friends, "Okay now that's over what next." Thalia smiled and Jill just looked at me like I was clueless, "Now, we sneak back into this city and make are way to the table." I felt my eyes narrow, "You mean the table is in there?" I pointed at the city, they both nodded and I groaned, "Just great, more snake women."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Yuul and MelikeCake for the Review I like the feed back, Now I hope you like the direction this is going in, I really am trying to make it different from every other fanfic you read about Percy so read and enjoy and please Review.**

**Thx**

**IM NOT RICK**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**I make Aunty M go poof**_._

So there we were, the alleyways, dark, the night air heavy in my lungs, good thing I could see easily in the dark. When had sneaked back into the city a different way than I had walked in. Passing a clock as we did I noticed that it read, 11:08. I looked around, the snake women were still there, but they hadn't noticed us yet. Which by the way me and Thalia was great at the cloak and dagger stuff, Jill on the other hand, well she could be quiet. Thalia and me took out several enemy's on are way to make sure if some thing went wrong then wed be glade we had dusted a few. I'm thankful that monsters turn to dust when there killed, thought the killing thing does still get to me. I don't think Ill ever get use to that, but we slipped threw the shadows and back alleys as fast an quietly as we could. I moved threw a back alley and stopped at a corner as a hiss came near us. I got ready to strike. The monster slithered around the corner, when I shout out of the darkness, landing on her back, grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, she would have let out a his if my dagger hadn't found he throat first. As she turned to dust I landed on the ground with a soft thud.

Slipping back into the shadows, we moved again, the streets were dead, never a good sign. Thalia held up her hand and we stopped. She pointed, over near a old abandoned church, was what looked like a dig site, you know for digging up fossils, like my fourth grade English teacher. I smiled but then shook my head and focused, we moved slowly towards it, but stopped as voices came from the dig, "You did well, Aunty M." My eyes narrowed, Aunty M, then I noticed Thalia looking at me as she mouth the word, Medusa. I stopped and thought, were had I heard that name before, then I remembered, Medusa was that women in the myths that could turn people into stone with her eyes. I sighed and shook my head, wasn't any thing ever easy.

Slowly we crept up close enough to listen, she was talking to a figure in what appeared to a ball of fire, "My lord, I was wondering why we need to find this table, it is after are time, what power could it hold for us?" I could have sworn I heard the figure in the fire chuckle softly but his voice came out harsh, "The table is the key to finding the weapon that pierced the heart of a god." A weapon that had done what, I thought, pierced the heart of a god is that even possible. I looked at Jill she was just watching the fire, I then turn to Thalia who was pale, her eyes were wide and I wondered if she knew some thing I didn't.

We waited I looked around were Medusa was standing and saw that there was a roughly dug tunnel going down near her. I sighed, there was no way to sneak past. So we waited, Medusa keep talking to the figure in the fire, "My lord the weapon can only be used by one worthy of it." I heard a loud roar come from the fire, "Are you saying that I am not fit to take such a weapon." Wow anger problems, just what every dark evil bad guy needed.

I heard Medusa voice faltered, "No my lord, Its just that Merlin placed a test on the table, the table has already proven to be a challenge." The fire flickered higher, "A challenge for you perhaps, but I will be there tomorrow and the answers had better be in hand or you will feel my wrath." She nodded then the fire shrunk, I head her curse in ancient Greek, "How dare he threaten me," I stood slowly, my bow flickering in my hand and a arrow noticed a second later I aimed. I was not going to let this monster get even a second.

I let my arrow fly it found her throat with a loud thud then a golden shower of dust made me smile, "Looks like your boss isn't going to have a chance to make her feel his wrath." I moved quickly, hoping down into the large hole with the tunnel in it, I stopped at the entrance way. Thalia had caught up and was still pale, Jill was looking at the small basin with fire in it. I looked down into the tunnel, nothing but darkness, to dark for even my eyes to see in. I looked back at Thalia, "Got any thing that can light are way." She nodded still not speaking as she handed me a flashlight. I nodded, "Come on lets find out whats in there."

The dirt tunnel turned into a stone tunnel that went to ways, on to the left an one straight ahead. I turned and started to go left, "Were are you going?" I turned to look at Thalia, "Uh left." I pointed she growled at me, "And who put you in charge." I shook my head, "No one I just thought that -" She walked over and was almost in my face, her voice quiet but I could feel every bit of malice in it as she spoke, "You aren't in charge you don't thing you follow, got it." She walked past me heading straight, it ended in stairs going up. I had just sighed, was there really a reason no to like me I thought we were on friendly terms but out of no where she did a one eighty on me. Was it some thing to do with that weapon that pierced the heart of a god.

As we climbed the stairs I heard hissing, I stopped, "I don't think this is the right way. Thalia turned and was looking at me, "An why do you say that." I shook my head, some thing was screaming in my head to turn around and go the other way, that this was not it. "Don't you hear that, that's one of those snake women or worse up there." Thalia growled, "Doesn't matter we have no time to be careful we must find the table and -" I cut her off this time, "Come on think about it, would Medusa be at the tunnel door if it was in the church," Thalia sighed and nodded, "But what if they moved it." I pointed, "Then what ever is up there might be its guard, or might be some thing to keep people from searching the church for these stairs." I turned then and started to head back down, I wasn't going to stop either, Jill followed me and I also heard Thalia growl and do the same. There was some thing she wasn't telling me.

We reached the dirt tunnel and the left turn that I had wanted to make, now a right I walked down it. It came to a stop after several minutes. A big door way stood before us, stepping inside I noticed that torches were lite here and that in the center of the room was a stone round table. I looked at it with a smile, so legends really are true is all I could think, which if gods are real why couldn't legends be as well. We walked over to it and I noticed the engravings in the stones, every were you looked on it was a mark of a god, or a minor god. I gawked at it, "What is this?" I wondered as I reached down and touched it, the tables carvings glowed gold. I jumped back pulling my hand from it, as I did the markings faded. Jill walked over and placed her palm down on it like I had, but instead of a cold color it turned white, all the carvings turned white.

Then a voice echoed threw out the room, "You who seek, the ancient weapon of Arther, must search the resting place of fallen king, Avalon." Then the voice began to soften as if in a whisper, "The sheath will show you the way." Then boom, the table let of a violent shock wave knocking me off my feet, I slammed against the wall and slowly climbed to my feet, Jill still had her hand on the table, but she held out the other hand and now was holding a reach sheath, white ruins carved in it shown with a bright intensity. I walked up to Jill who was shaking. "

"Are you alright?" She nodded and stepped away from the table, pulling out her own sword she slide it into the new sheath and place the other on the table. "I think we need to get out of here." There was a loud banging sound coming down the hall, I nodded, "Lets move now." An I ran my legs caring me to the end of the hall before my friend. I saw them coming down the stairs, I gulped and prayed to the gods this worked.

I flicked my left hand, my bow appearing in it as I held up my right, I focused, I need to block that path some thing that would allow me to do so, then a arrow flickered into my hand, silver, but at the very end it shinned. I smiled as my friends rushed into the dirt tunnel behind me, I aimed and fired. I turned not waiting to watch, I heard the boom as I rushed to catch up with my friends.

We ran out of the tunnel, crawled out of the pit and took off, Jill sword in hand, and Thalia bow in hand as we rushed to get to the edge of town we heard hisses, roars, and several other noises closing down on us. We made it to clock as the first monster came into sight, this one had the upper body of a women and the lower half of a lion and goat, Jill cleaved it in half as if it were nothing more a annoyance.

We dodge several others and I could heard paws and hooves chasing after us. I swore as four snake women blocked are way out of town, but Jill and Thalia ripped threw them, Thalia took out two as she slide to a stop and notched two arrows, guess I wasn't the only one who liked that trick. The arrow dusted the monsters in seconds. Jill had side stepped the spear and gut downward taking out the first then spinning and taking the head off the other.

We keep running, I noticed we were no longer being followed so I slowed down, my friends did the same. Stopping to catch are breath we sat down the forest around us not as thick as I would have likes it to be but it was good for now. I noticed Thalia looking at Jill's back and I coughed loudly to get there attention, "You know some thing don't you?" My eyes on Thalia as I asked, "I, know that this isnt the time nor the place for answering questions." I growled and jumped to my feet, "No your wrong this is the perfect time, what was all that back there, how did you know and why are you so agitated?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Fine," she huffed as she sat back down, "On of the huntresses lived back in the time of Arther, you might know her, Heather." I was shocked, Heather was that old, I had thought that she was a young hunter sighing on when Thalia did. I nodded, "She told me stories about her life back then, several of us would tell each other about are lives." She shifted were she sat, "Heather told me about the table, said that Arther was a good man who held all as equals." I nodded and she continued, "Well, Merlin and Arther were half-bloods as were many others among his men, Lancelot, Galahad, and many more."

"So what does this have to do with the weapon." She sighed, "Haven't you guess what it is yet, the weapon that pierced a god heart." I shook my head, she sighed, "Caliburnus, or Excalibur as the Romans called it." My eyes opened wide, "But how would that pierce the heart of a god?" Thalia rolled her eyes, "Hephaestus forged the sword using the hearth fires of Hestia goddess of Hearth and home." My eyes widened, "Why would they do such a thing." Thalia shook her head, "I don't know but, Arther was given the sword, he was favored by all the gods and goddess, even Lady Artemis looked on him with respect." I nodded at this and looked at the ground.

I sighed, then I heard a gasp and looked up to see Jill holding her sword and looking up at the sky, I looked up as well. My eyes widened, as the sheath to Caliburnus spun in he air like a compass. Then stopped. I looked the direction in which it pointed and sighed, "Great the sea again." With that the sheath fell and we knew were to go next, Ireland.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello folks, new chapter, and I'm going to have to change my update day thing, I will now only be posting every two days. I need more time to work on it and I dont want to rush the story I feel like it is getting good. So ill be updating ever two days. Now on with my usual, Thank you to Yuul and Melikecake, I hope you have fun on your trip Cake you insight will be missed. An thanks you Yuul who has been with me every chapter of this story.**

**IM NOT RICK**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**I Get Help from Hades**

There we where, three teenagers an a bird. Walking on the side of the road towards the ocean. Jill was right next to me her eyes looking ahead, she had been very quiet like she always had some thing on her mind , "Are you okay?' She looked up at me and gave me a small smile, "I'm fine just, just a lot on my mind is all." I nodded I noticed Thalia smiling. I shook my head and looked ahead as well, I wondered if Ashley was alright. I hope Rick would get her there with no problems, or Id have a warm pair of goat pants later.

We reached a beach before to long and Thalia walked down to the shore, I followed after her, "What are we doing here?" She looked back, "Getting a ride." I nodded but I'm sure I looked puzzled, but Thalia pulled a golden horn out of the folds of her robs and blew. I stood there and waited, Thalia stepped back, "Umm, what was that for." She didn't look at me, "Just wait, you'll see." I nodded and stepped back as well, "Okay." After a few moments I noticed some thing shimmering in the water as it came closer I squinted in the dark. As I tried to get a closer look, I was splashed with water as three half horses broke the surface. I coughed and whipped water from my face.

"What are those?" As I coughed out the last of the water. Thalia looked at me with a smirk on her face, Hippocampi, their friends of Percy's sort of." I nodded and noticed she walked into the water and grabbed onto one, "Well come on, we don't have all night." I nodded and walked down into the water, Jill was right behind me, mounting are own hippocampi. My little bird friend hopped up and down on my head, I smiled, "Sure you want to ride with us." As if to confirm my words, she sat down on my head. Then Thalia whirled hers around and we took off.

It was cold, I had looked back at the British coast, I felt as if that wasn't going to be the last time I saw it. I then turned let the hippocampi take me were I need to go. I looked at my friends they were both quiet, Thalia looked a bit better than before, but she still had a worried look on her face. Jill on the other hand was just quiet and seemed to be looking of in the distance, she was distracted, but by what. She had always been so focused what could have distracted her.

I didn't know but Id try to think about it later. I looked up just in time to see a coastline off in the distance. I was shocked, we had only been traveling for a few minutes. We got close enough to swim to the shore, I thanked them for the ride and my new friend flew off my head as I dived under the water. Swimming up to the shore I climbed out and keep walking, the cold air helped the water chill me to the bone.

The other two looked just as cold, "Come on we need to set up camp and rest for the night." I nodded as Thalia walked into the nearby woods, we followed after her. Jill seemed to be trying to ring out her long red hair. I just rubbed my head and then felt a familiar weight on my shoulder, I looked and saw my bird, who I had not named yet sitting on my shoulder, "Whats up with the bird." I looked over at Jill. She was eying the bird, "Shes been with me since I washed up on the beach that and shes helped me." Jill nodded at that, "Whats her name." I looked at her and shook my head, "Haven't give one to her yet, guess bird for the moment."

Jill rolled her eyes, "You cant just call her bird." I shrugged, "Why not, she is a bird, unless you have a better name for her." I noticed a smile on her face, I think I might regret this, "Okay then, Velvet," I looked at her, "Velvet?" She nodded and the little bird hopped off my shoulder and landed on hers, "Fine traitor." I laughed and walked ahead to find Thalia already setting up camp. I helped and got a small fire going and we sat around it trying to get dry. Velvet chirped happily on Jill's shoulder as I laid back on a stump, "So were here, now what." Thalia shook her head, "No reason to worry just now." But I saw here eyes she was still worried and I had this feeling she was planing some thing.

I nodded and rolled over, I felt tired, "Okay." I yawned and felt my eyes grow heavy, darkness. I stood in a ancient hall, a old man with a long white beard and blue eyes walked around the room in dark blue robes. He seemed to be waiting for some one, when a loud knock came at his door. The old man rushed forward and opened it. Stepping in was another man, this one was much younger and had red hair and fierce brown eyes. I felt that I had seen those eyes before. 'Merlin, you need to speak with me." The old man named Merlin smiled, but it was sad, "You heard the Oracle, Arther if you fight you own blood you will die." The man shook his head, "If I die then I die doing whats right, I will not back down." He then turned and left.

The dream then shifted. I was standing in the middle of a battle field, but the battle was over. Laying on the ground with his head laying on the tree trunk, was a man in what looked like roman and medieval knight armor mix. A wound on his chest were his heart was, bleed covering the armor. Another man kneel beside him, "I threw it in my lord." The dieing man nodded, "An what did you see?' The other mans voice sounded close to a sob, "A hand caught it in the air then sunk once more into the waters." I heard a sigh of relief come from the man on the ground, "Then the sword has returned tot he lady of the lake."

A voice sounded behind me, "You must find the sword, it is what he seeks." I turned to see the young girl about my age, with the same colored eyes as me, "You must find it, if you do not we will die." I wanted to ask who, and find what. But the vision blurred and I fell, I tried to scream out, but then I hit the ground. It felt warm, then I looked around me. I was on a hand a huge hand, the voice was evil and filled with pure hate, "Death will find you and those you travel with, you will die before you find what you seek and they will die with you." I looked around for the voice, "You will fail little hero." I growled and yelled.

I woke up yelling sitting right up as I did so. Jill was already at my side, "Whats wrong are you alright." I shook my head, I took a deep breath but I felt it catch in my throat, "Wheres Thalia?" Jill frowned, "I don't know I woke up a hour ago and went looking for her, shes gone." Then the words from one of my dreams, Ill find her, not you. I sighed heavily she had been upset this entire time and had been planing this. I then realized some thing, Thalia wouldn't just run off unless she had found Artemis's trail. I stood and began to looked around.

Jill had a puzzled look on her face, "What are you doing?" I looked at her, "Thalia wouldn't have just left, unless she had found the trail." Jill nodded, "Okay." An we searched, nothing, I couldn't even find Thalia's tracks, she must have hidden them. I looked harder, and I found one print, she was good but I was better, thanks mom. I smiled, "Okay I know which way shes going for now." I stood and turned when I heard a gasp.

Jill was standing there looking up, the sheath was doing the floating gps thing again. It pointed away from the direction Thalia was going, "Oh Hades." Is about all I could say as it float back down into Jill's hands. She looked at me, "What do we do." I remembered what the girl said, "We go after the sword then after Thalia."

We headed in the direction that the sheath had pointed. The sheath was back on Jill's back with her own sword inside it. It was quiet between us, I got the feeling that Jill was the quiet strong type. She noticed me staying at her, "Some thing wrong?" I shook my head, she was different from Clarisse. Clarisse was loud and violent. Where Jill was quiet and okay, violent as well, but Jill seemed to chose when and she had a firm grip on her anger, at times. She also was smaller than Clarisse, then again she was taller than me, kind of made me feel insecure.

I was looking around now, when I saw it, the dark shadow slipping from tree to tree. I gulped and stopped, a bow and arrow appearing in my hands. Jill had noticed and pulled her sword. Then I heard the clapping, "Really now, you two are just to good, lady luck must be on your side." I turned to find Thanatos with a wide smile on his face.

I growled my arrow pointed straight at him, "Why do you keep following me!" I yelled this as his smiled widened, "Why dear boy, you've been marked there is no way for you ever to get away from me, not even Hades himself can help you."

"I beg to differ." We all turned, standing behind us was Nico, wearing all black with a red skull on his shirt, with a long black duster. He held his sword in his hand, walking forward he stopped to glare at death. "You are over your head son of Hades." Nico just smiled, "No, I don't think I am, " He held up his sword, "Begone Thanatos, as long as I travel with these two Death may not follow unless the fates allow it, and I have very funny feeling that they wont." He gave death a evil smirk and waited. All I could do was think, death, he just told death off. Thanatos glared, "You hold no power over me little Ghost King, now run back to your father." The smile disappeared from Nico's face.

"I think not." With that Nico snapped his fingers, from the shadows came three old women, Death looked shocked as he stepped back, "Your father let you use them." Nico smiled, "Yeah, he said I could use the Fury's cause someone was walking into his domain with out permission." Death gulped and looked at me, "You have been saved for now, but as long as you bear the mark I will chase you."

Then with a black cloud he was gone, Nico turned to the three old women, "Tell my father what has happened here, ill keep going with these two." She nodded and the old women disappeared back into the shadows they had come from. Nico turned then to look at us, his face was grim as he looked at me, "I'm sorry for the way I acted." I nodded, "You were angry nothing to worry about, your my friend Nico, now way a argument is going to make me stop liken you dude." Nico nodded, "But, I tried to kill you." I laughed, "Jill tries to kill me every time we spare and I still like her." I expected to be hit for that but I noticed Jill was blushing, I didn't get a chance to ask as she walked away.

Nico looked at me, "What was that about." I shrugged, but I wanted to know that as well. Nico and me talked as we walked, He told me that Percy had gone missing and that Annabeth was looking for him. There was other things, but I was looking at the Jill, she was in front of us. Girls are weird.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello all again, no thx to anyone this time no reviews :(... Ah well, but any ways chapter 18 an no end in sight just yet. I hope you like the twist and turns as well as the adding of other myths and new monsters :3 as well as old ones. Well enjoy and R&R Please!**

**IM NOT RICK!**

* * *

**Chapter 18.**

**I Go a Little Bit Goth.**

The forest in Ireland were weird, I don't mean weird as in the creepy sense. No there was a felling of magic here. Magic, yeah magic, that stuff that Hecate cabin was always playing with. Hecate is the goddess of magic, and witchcraft. I only knew this because of a prank the Stoll brothers had played that had back fired on them. I smiled as I walked the memory making me chuckle to myself, but that wasn't the only feeling I got from this woods, magic was there but so was the feeling of old and untouched. None of the forest I had visited with my dad had this kind of feeling. I sighed, dad, I wondered how he was doing.

Jill was now next to me and she was looking at me, "Are you alright?" I nodded, "Just wondering how my dad is." Jill nodded, "I'm sure hes fine." Nico nodded he was back to his usual self, brooding and quiet. We walk in silence once again, my mind whirling with hundreds of questions, but it always came back down to three. How was my dad, where was my mom, and why had Thalia left without telling us.

We walked for several hours, before coming to a clearing. I took a deep breath the air here was pure and relaxed me, I heard Nico grumble about the sun. We keep walking and Jill was now on my other side, "So,nice day." Yep, not the smartest cookie in the box, I sighed as the both nodded. Seriously it was like some one had just died. I sighed, this was just not me. I think Nico heard me and he coughed, "So, James, uhh..hows the eye doing." I noticed he pointed at my scar.

I shrugged, "Its fine, nothing to worry about, though next time you want to try to take a little off the top." I pointed to my hair, "Aim higher." Nico smiled his little vampire smile and nodded, "No worries there wont be a next time." I shook my head at this, "Though I heard that girls like scars." I looked at him in disbelief then turned and looked at Jill, point at my scare, "Do girls really like scars?" She glared at me, "No, it shows weakness." An she looked away from me, she pulled a head of us and I sighed, "Man, she really likes you doesn't she." Nico ribbed me and I glared at him.

We walked for a while more before, I noticed a slate wall in are way, then a little further down there was a cave, great another dark spooky place, just what I wanted. The three of us walked over and stopped, looking down into the dark I gulped, "Good thing we don't have to g-" I never got the word out as the sheath glowed white. Jill glared at me, "You were saying?" I just smiled and Nico shook his head, "Well this is as far as I go." I looked at him he had a sad smile on his face.

"What do you means?" Jill's eyebrows arched, "Not afraid of the dark are you dead boy." He grinned wickedly, "No cant say that I am, flame tard, but I can only take you to this point any further and I run the risk of screwing up the Oracles prophecy." I nodded at this, Nico then pulled a weird goth necklace from his back pocket, "That an I was here to give this to you." He handed me the necklace and it felt cold as it touched my skin. It was silver and hard small red eyes that I noticed had small flames burning in the rubies. I looked up at Nico, "What is it?"

Nico gave me that evil grin he was famous for, "Just some thing I swiped, it will keep death away, not the natural kind, but the kind that has been after you." He pointed at my leg, "But don't get stupid about it, you can still die in battle and be killed by natural causes, but if a certain Deamon shows up then you'll be alright." I nodded, this was, well really cool of Nico to do. "Thanks man." Nico shrugged, "No big deal, just stay alive, hate to loss a good friend." I nodded and he stepped back, I then thought about some thing, "Hey Nico." He crossed his arms and waited, "When you get back to camp can you see if a little girl by the name of Ashley made it there, she'll be with the Athena cabin." He nodded and turned, then disappeared into the shadows.

I slipped the necklace on my neck, I smiled, I was still friends with Nico. This made me happy though at the same time, who thought nature and death could get along. I shrugged and turned, Jill was holding up the sheath to light the way, an man was it glowing. We walked in silence once more. I was about to say some thing when we heard a loud voice, it was loud and echoed off the walls.

"YOU CANT WHAT?" I shook my head as the ringing in my ears subsided. Jill and me went in farther as we did a light glow came from ahead. Jill wrapped the sheath up in a dark cloth and we advanced, the voices becoming clear with out the ear piercing yell. "my lord, its just impossible to remove it with out the sheath." I felt my breath catch in my throat, the sword, could it be we found it. Then the loud voice growled, "Then find the little brats who have it!" The little brats, being us, listened and waited, I could have sworn I had heard that angry voice from some where.

The other voice shook with fear, "Were already looking my Lord, but we have lost them, the young boys scent is hidden well in the forest, its hard to track him, an it seems to hid the others scent as well." I could see what every it was in my mind shrank back in terror, "I don't want excuses find them." Then all was quiet, I guess the conference was over, we heard some thing padding away and we creeped around the corner. There was nothing just a big hall with two tunnels leading away from this main chamber. I looked around and noticed several pits of lava, an I felt the heat coming from them. I turned and looked at Jill, "What was that all about."

She looked down the hall that had the weird slapping foot sounds coming from them, they where going away still, "Seems like some one was after us." I nodded, "My scent hides you?" I looked at her and then at my arms, I wanted to know what I smelled like, so I did the natural male thing and lifted up my arm and sniffed my pit. Smelled like I hadn't showered in a few days, that and this strong smell of forest. Jill seemed to be smiling, "Surprised you didn't faint." I shrugged, "Its not that bad." She shook her head, "Sure its not, just that you stench is able mask you, me and Thalia." The name of are missing friend made us go quiet. Then I started forward, I wanted to find that sword turn around and go find her.

True she might not have liked my much and I use friend on lose terms with her, but she was one of my moms huntresses. An my father always said to protect those who you cared for and to help those you didn't. So she was getting help either way though I would have liked to say she was my friend. We walked down the hall listing for any more sounds, there where none. Small torches lite the hall an made me want the dark back again. We keep close together and then stopped as we heard more talking.

"How is it coming, Jack?" A growl returned the answer, "Not well, no mater what kind of force we apply, the dead man wont let it go." I felt my eyes nit together, dead man? Wasn't the sword in beaded in stone? Jill an me poked are heads around the corner, and I almost gasped. Standing there was two men. The wore armor of the ancient Greek warriors and had celestial bronze strapped to their hips. I looked closer and noticed that there skin had a unnatural dark earthy color to it, as well as cracks running threw them. I heard Jill mumble, "Spartoi's." I looked at her then back at them, they seemed to be very tall well built men. They were fighting with some thing in the corner, "Come on put your back into it, we don't have all day, we need this to find the sword."

Great, this wasn't the blasted sword just another item to find it. I felt my anger flare, but it slipped away as soon as I saw two more figured move into my view, they were do like things, with human hands and flippers in place of feet. They looked weird and where as tall as me. Jill stepped forward and a loud crunched when out, we both looked down to see a fragment of bone under her foot. I looked up in time to see a pair of beady eyes looking into mine, "Intruders get them." Hades, is all I though as I lifted my hand an left lose a arrow right into the things throat. It grabbed at it as another arrow slammed into its chest. I noticed Jill reach down and throw a rock at one of the clay men. I stopped and looked at the ground then back up at the other clay monster next to him. An this is where things got confusing fror me. The two clay monsters began to fight one another. I forgot all about what was going on around me and was watching them when I heard Jill's voice, "James!" I looked just in time to see the other dog thing swinging an ax at me.

My reflexes kicking in I pulled my bow up and blocked the blow, my bow meeting the lond bronze hand, the blade a inch from my face, almost got another scar. I kicked out and the thing feel to the ground, I yelled, "Jill get what ever it is that they wanted!" I saw her run up and begin to work on some thing. I didn't get a chance to watch for long as the dog thing was back on its flippers. It swung at me and I hopped back, dropping my bow as I did and pulling my daggers at the same. I flipped the daggers to point at the thing, "You thinks you can take on the Great Jack." I smiled, "Is that Skeleton or Sparrow?"

I howled at my question and charged me. I stepped to the side as the ax slammed into the wall, sparks flew off the blade and I skipped around it and lashed out at its back. Screams answered by a gold dust shower was my reward. I turned to see the two men still fighting they had knocked chunks of themselves apart. Jill skipped over them and help a red belt, leather and very thick. It had a golden catch on the front of a dragon. My eyes widened, now Greek Myths I suck at, but Medieval folklore that was a different thing all together.

"Is that the belt of Arthur, you know the one that when worn with the sheath protected the wearer?" Jill shrugged, "I don't now." The two clay men growled as they slammed into each other, "An I don't want to stick around to find out." We both turned and ran for the entrance, I skidded to a stop and looked down the other tunnel in the main hall. There was a eerie silence that made me nerves, but I keep run to catch up with Jill.

We flew out of the tunnel, Jill and me where both breathing hard, but I smiled as we started to walk back into the woods, "How did you do that back there." Giving me a puzzled look I pointed behind me, "With the rock, how did you know?" She nodded as if she under stood, "Oh, well that's easy, those were Spartoi's, there men who men who spring from the earth." I looked back, "Okay but that doesn't explain how you knew?" She smiled, "There weapons that man use, their created by painting Drakon teeth with a certain mix of ingredients." I nodded at this. She smiled, "Its a Ares thing." An we traveled in silence once more.

We had traveled away, it was already dark when we finally stopped, we flopped down not even carrying about making a fire. Jill laid a ways from me, "Are you still awake." I let my eyes fall on her in the dark, I could see her easily, "Yes." She nodded and I noticed her eyes close then open, "I'm glad I got to come on this quest with you, its the first time I've..been out in the world." I looked at her threw the dark trying to make out her facial expression, "Oh, so you've never been out of the camp?" She shook her head, "As far back as I can remember I have been there." I nodded, I wanted to reach out and hug my friend to reassure her that some one cared, I didn't cause I thought this would get me a uppercut, "It's okay Jill you got me now, I'll make sure that any time I'm going out, I'll take you with me, after all I know my dad would love to meet you." I could see a hint of a smile, "Thank you moon boy, I'm really glad I meet you." Then she was asleep. I just smiled and closed my own eyes, I hope that tomorrow we would be closer to finding the sword.

* * *

**Okay note to all that readers: a Spartoi's is a just as was described in this chapter and Rick used it in his book with some heavy modifications of coarse. His version of them seemed to combined the Shades and the Spartoi's into one being. So I'm going to say that these are older outdated versions so there I covered that loop hole thank you and enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello folks, okay first thankx to Noami and Yuul, and every one for reading so far, I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it.**

**NOT RICK**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**I Play Dodge Ball.**

Okay just to clarify I am not a morning person. The reason why my dad always rolled me out of bed, was because I would have staid in bed till noon if I could. So when a felt some one shake me I'm pretty sure I rolled back over and went back to sleep or I would have if not for a hard kick to my back side, "Owch, what!" I rolled to my feet an came up holding my dagger. I saw Jill looking at me with a smug expression, "About time moon boy, I've been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes.

I grumbled as we walked, my back side was now sore, an I don't know about you but that can make a day suck. The good part was we had directions for the next place we had to go, the sheath with belt had decided to do its spinney thing first thing in the morning. Pointing us away from the cave, I knew there was no catching up with Thalia, but hoped that are paths would meet back up again. How would I explain to my mother, "Sorry mom, we lost you lieutenant." Though I don't think I would have called her mom.

See I didn't know what to think just yet about this situation, here I was looking for a women who had never even sent me a birthday card. Petty of me I know, but I just didn't know what to think. I was angry about it all, but at the same time I was happy that she was real. An a goddess, a goddess who don't like men. I sighed, "Are you aright?" I looked up, Jill was staring at me with a worried expression on her face, I smiled and nodded, "I'm fine just thinking." She nodded and we keep walking.

"Hey, Jill when you found out who your dad was, how did you feel?" She didn't stop, but she looked like she was thinking about it, "I was happy, but angry at the same time." I looked at her, I had asked, but I hadn't really expect her to answer, so I stood there with a dumb expression on my face. She stopped and looked at me, "What?" I shook my head, "Nothing, was just ...well I didn't expected you to answer me." She glared now, "Then why ask?" I shrugged, "Cause I hoped you would answer, just didn't think you would, sorry." I said the last word cause I saw anger flare in her eyes. She turned on her heels and walked quickly away from me, I had to jog to catch up, "I'm really sorry, but I'm glad you told me." She just keep looking ahead, so I told her how I felt, "I feel the same, but not really angry." I sighed, "I 'm confused, I mean I'm glad but at the same time I'm annoyed that she couldn't even egnoliged my existence till she had to due to a oath that some one else made her do."

Jill turned and looked at me, her eyes looked softer, her anger almost gone, "Their gods you cant think of them as normal parents." I nodded and we keep walking, It made sense not to think of them as a parent and more of a god, but it was hard. I had always wanted a mother, but I had always been happy, my father was a good man. I felt bad for not calling him, I almost wanted to stop and send him a Iris message, but a noise off in the distance stopped me in my tracks. My mind brought back down to earth, I stepped forward slowly. Making no noise as I went, Jill on the other hand was rather loud, not her fault.

I walked up to a tree line that lead into a clearing, an gasped. Sitting in the clearing was a drakon, a large reptile with wings and gleaming bronze scales. I felt myself gulp, why did we have to run into this thing. Jill then crouched next to my hiding in the grass. I sat down next to her, "What kind is it?" I asked thinking along the lines of red dragon, black, white and so forth. I thinks she got what I meant, "Its not a kind, its the ravaged the land of Lydian till it was beaten by the hero Damasen, and supposedly his is the one of the dragons Herakles killed." Great, I thought, this thing was some thing that Herakles had taken on, "So in other words its not some thing we want to fight." I noticed then that Jill had that fire in her eyes that she got when she was fighting me. I put my hand on her shoulder, "Oh no, that's crazy, there is only two of us."

She smiled at me, "Seem unfair for the dragon." I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Why fight when we don't have to." She growled at this and pointed at the dragon, or so I thought, till my eyes fell on a archway with a dragon symbol on it, the symbol of Pendragon. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "Why cant this ever be easier." Jill smiled, "Now why would we want that, its fun this way." She then stood and walked into the clearing. I groaned and followed her, my bow at the ready as we approached. The drakon shifted, its large eyes opening as it saw us, okay scared, yep, I was defiantly scared. But at the same time I was more afraid for Jill, an that helped snap me out of my fearful state.

The drakon began to get up and Jill growled, "I Jillian McKenna, Daughter of Ares, will defeat you in my fathers name." She pointed her sword right at the drakon as she said this. I groaned again an thought, and I'm the bloody king of England, who cares kill the darn thing. I want to yell this as well but didn't get my chance, because the drakon lunged out opening its mouth wide to eat Jill. Jill dived out of the way her sword flashing, I noticed that the sheath on her back was glowing, I notched an arrow and let it fly. I cursed as the drakon moved it head at the last second so the arrow would shatter on the tough scales instead of catching the things eye. I dodged into the trees as a ball of acid slammed where I had been.

Rolling and coming back to my feet I ran firing arrow after arrow between trees as I ran. The thing seemed to be more occupied with me at the moment, which I thanked the gods for. Another ball of acid shot at me and I jumped forward landing on one hand and flipping my body forward, I rolled and came back to my feet. Running once more I keep letting arrow after arrow go. My mind in automatic, run, jump, dodge, fire, fire, and repeat. I ran, my mind racing, then I almost stopped dead in my tracks, on the things back was Jill. She was racing up it, sword in hand. I realized that I had to keep the things attention no mater what.

I keep firing, all the while watching Jill, I need to make sure it would stay focused on me and only me. Jill was almost to the base of the neck. Just a little more and she would have it. Then Jill scream lifted up her sword and drove it home. I heard the drakon roar then I turned and ran, I noticed it turning gold, and Jill was up to high, I jumped. It turned to dust and Jill fell. I caught her in mid air and turned my body. The ground meet my back with a loud thwack. I groaned and laid there. I heard Jill calling me an idiot and several other things that I'd rather not repeat. I felt darkness take me and I felt at easy, Jill was safe.

I awoke, my eyes opened slowly an I looked around me, we where still in the clearing and a small fire was going, then I noticed Jill she was sleeping next to me and she had my hand. I blushed a little and pulled away. I stood with out stirring her, walking away from the fire I stretched. My body hurt all over, I looked up at the sky. The stars shown brightly they light up the forest and made me feel at home. I wonder if Thalia was alright.

I then heard Jill she was behind me, I turned and smiled, "Hey," I then noticed her eyes they were red as if she had been crying, "Are you alright." She huffed, "I'm just fine I had some dust in my eye was all." I nodded, though I didn't believe her. "Okay, well have to looked at that arch way yet?" She nodded and turned walking away, I followed. She stopped right at the arch way and reached out a hand to touch it. As her fingers brushed against it, the dragon on the top of it that was the Pendragon symbol. Its eyes glowed with a white light, Jill's sheath and belt did the same on her back. In between the arch way it glowed and rippled as if there was water in between the structure.

I reached out and touched it, I felt a tingle run up my arm and I gasped, I pulled my arm back and looked at it. "What is it?" She shrugged, "I think its a gate or some thing of the sort, but the sheath says we have to go that way." I nodded but stepped back, "Okay, but I don't like this it feels weird." She rolled her eyes and stepped toward it, "Baby." An then she was gone. I took a deep breath and stepped into the arch way.

Stumbling threw I fell on my hand and knees, my stomach lurching and I managed not to loose the contents of the other days lunch. I stood slowly and I gasped, before me was a dead forest surrounding a old, worn looking castle. Jill was already on her feet the sheath on her back glowing brighter than I had ever seen before. We must be close, is all I though as we started are trek threw the dead woods.

The woods her unsettled me there was no life, no birds chirping, no critters running around and no big game to watch out for. There wasn't even a wind, an the air had a fowl smell to it I knew, death and lots of it there was death all around, I had know this smell, it had been the same smell when death its self had come for me. As we got closer to the castle the felling of death seemed to leave, I wondered why this was I could feel the dead forest being held back in the castle. Was it the sword, only one way to find out. Then a noise caught my attention and I turned to see, my eyes widened as a swords men in all black stepped forward, he looked like he was ready for a fight one which I wondered if we could win.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all no Thank yous this time around, no reviews :(... But any ways chapter 20 getting closer to the end, much to fast but I have a few more twist and turns before it is over so don't worry my readers. An once more I hope you are enjoying my twist on things, trying to do some thing different. -bows- Now I will be on my way looked forward to the next post.**

**IM NOT RICK**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**I Get A Metal Arm and Lose My Shimmer.**

You know those feeling you get when you know your going to be having a bad day well, I was having one of those weeks, I had stepped back pulling out my daggers. You probably thinking why did you do that a arrow threw the head would have work, yeah if there had been a head in the helmet you would have been right. Instead of eyes I was looking into empty space, the helmet slit had no eyes and made it quiet clear there was nothing in there. I gulped, "Get going." I heard a blade unsheathe behind me, "If you thing I'm leaving you here to fight that thing, you stupider than I thought." I rolled my eyes, "Jill who has the sheath?"

"Me." I nodded, "An who has the belt." She looked at me anger in her eyes, "I do, but-" I cut her off, "But nothing, I can't find the sword the least I can do is hold him off till you do, now go!" I shouted the last bit and she turned an ran for the entrance. The black knight stepped forward to go after her, but I placed myself right in his way, "Sorry tin can, but I'll be your sparing partner." Both my daggers glinted in my hands, okay I realize I was being crazy brave like, but I was shaking hard, I was scared. I know chicken right, always scared, but I swallowed down my fear and ready myself.

The strike came down at me in a wide arc I skipped around it and swung both my daggers at its shining breast plate, I felt the dagger rebound of the front of the armor with a spark. I almost lost my grip, but managed to keep my hands on both my daggers. I then hopped away again, Stygian iron, the armor was made of Stygian iron. I cursed and gripped my handles, my daggers where made of a weird metal, I had asked one of the Hephaestus guys an they had said it was a rare metal that was only used by the hunters of Artemis. They had explained it all the metal was called, Moon Lace, a metal unknown to mortals. It could cut threw almost any thing, except Stygian iron. I cursed again, my luck had to just suck didn't it, I could swear Nemesis was having a laugh at my expense.

I ducked just as the long sword cut a hair off my head, I cursed again, my dad would have washed my mouth out with soap. Flipped back wards and landed in a crouch ready to spring at the black knight. I twisted my daggers forward, I prayed to the gods that his under armor wasn't made of Stygian iron as well. I sprung forward ducking under another sword swing and cutting at the joint were the things arm pit should be. I heard a slice sound as my dagger cut threw the armor as if it were a hot knife threw butter. I smiled, to soon to celebrate as the things arm smacked me hard and sent me flying. I landed with a thud against a tree, the old thing making a loud crack as I did. I gasped in pain as I fell and landed on my knees, pain lots of pain. I felt it shot up my back, my eyes blurry as I saw a dark figure rushing at me.

I rolled out of the way at the last second as I felt dirt hit my face. I came to my feet and my vision cleared. I growled it was low and sounded like a wolf, I rushed then my blades finding more chain-mail as I cut at a joint in the arm of the knight's armor. Sliding past I dived forward as I felt a swish of air where my back had been just a second ago. Rolling and twisting I came up and caught the two handed sword on my daggers and growled again, then a iron foot caught me in the stomach and I toppled back. I landed hard, but had no time to groan as I rolled to the side as the long sword meet the ground once more. I came back to my feet, my stomach and lower ribs hurt. I circled and the knight did the same, I was already breathing hard, I had to keep this thing busy for a while longer.

I growled once again my voice coming out as a wild animals, I then charged, my daggers slicing a strap on the things side and I ducked around. Jumping I used its back as a spring boarded and flipped backwards. Kicking out as I did I felt something solid hit my boot and then heard a thump off in the distance. Landing on my feet I looked up to find the knight with out a helmet as well as a head. I was reminded of the headless horse men all of a sudden. To bad there wasn't any bridge for me to cross. I turned and walked towards its helmet. I took this time to catch my breath and look at the castle. Jill was in there some where, I wondered if I could sneak away form this tin can and help her.

That thought was interrupted but a loud thunk. I looked to see the knights helm back upon his body, it turned it a odd angle then righted it. Turning It fixed me with the slit in the helm and I noticed a red gleam where the eyes should have been. Oh gods, I think I made it angry. Then it rushed, an I don't mean like last time, no this was fast, way faster than it had been before. I realized with a sickening twist in my gut that it had been testing me before and now that I had made it mad it was done playing with me. I swung at me and I barely managed to get out of its way. I slide around and cut at a chink of armor again, but it blocked it and battered me back. I slide and growled.

It swung at me again, but this time I was ready, it had gotten faster but I knew that I could win in speed no matter what. I slide under its guard and slashed at its waist, but was meet with a knee that I blocked and cursed as I rolled away. My right hand was broken I didn't even need to look, I did any ways. I was holding my dagger by two fingers and the other three where turning black and where bent back a little. I growled again. Tossing my dagger in my left up and catching it in my mouth, I bite down on the blade, dodging a sword thrust I unzipped the med kit. I slide to a stop and threw up my hand for the knight to stop, if it was possible for a set of armor look confused I'm sure that this one did. I reached into my back with my free hand and pulled out a roll of cloth. I then rapped it around my hand and dagger on my right, I knew I didn't have enough time to get one of the god food snack bit things unwrapped. As I finished I reached up and pulled my dagger out of my clenched teeth and growled, "Okay tin man, round two."

I then rushed, slashing and twirling in and out of the armors range, I sliced the things right arm and managed to make it drop its sword. I slide hopped back and smiled, I had cut its fingers off, it couldn't hold a sword with its right any more. Then it reached down and pulled a short sword from its belt with its left. I groaned and got ready to rush, but stopped as a shield spun to life on its right arm. I cursed then rushed, I swung the sword at me but I dodge it, but felt some thing stab into my left shoulder, I howled and fell back. I then noticed the spike on the shield. I managed to scramble out of the way of the big iron boot coming down at me.

I stumbled shaking, I was bleeding from my shoulder and my right hand was broken, I coughed and lifted my dagger and charged. The thing dodge and grabbed my broken hand. Lifting me from the ground I screamed the pain burned threw my body. And it gripped the moon dagger as well as my hand and began to squeeze. Above my screams one sound rang out, a shattering sound the broke threw all the pain in my body. I looked up, the thing had me in its sword hand, it had sheathed the sword and caught me, its shield was poised to stab me, but that didn't matter, I looked at my hand. My dagger was falling to pieces, it had shattered it. As the shards feel my mind remembered the join of finding them, the Hephaestus guys telling me that they where rare daggers only used by Artemis Hunters. An the one thought shot threw my head, he had broke one of the daggers my mother had given me. One of the few thing I had of her.

I let out a roar, every animal in the world that had a roar or howl of its own came out of my mouth, I lift my legs and kicked the spiked shield and sprang off it backwards. Landing and coming up my eyes glowed, the glow of a predator. My other dagger was cracking in my left hand and I charged cutting into the things left armpit, my dagger exploded on contact. Sending shards of the dagger into my hand, but also blowing off the things arm. I landed with a thud. The knight turned to hit me but I ducked under and dropped kicked it. I then reached down with my broken hand. The pain was gone, I was being fulled by anger and adrenaline, as I picked up its severed arm and slide it over my own arm. I tied some bandages around it quickly to hold it in place. I made a fist and growled, I ran forward and slammed the left gloved hand into the things helmet, sending it flying again. I didn't stop my attack as I smashed the armor, bent the chest piece inwards. Ripped the other arm off, pined the thing to the ground and beat it into the mud. My mind was going black and my vision was red, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to attack, but stopped as Jill shrank away from me.

Then I cried, falling back and covering my face with the metal glove. I felt Jill hug me, but I didn't move I just sat there. After a time I stopped, Jill feed me and ambrosia square and I started to heal, my body pushed the silver shards out and I felt sad at the gift I had lost. Jill stood there her long sword in hand and another sword on her back, it gleamed and I smiled, "Good to see we found it, now we can find my mother." She nodded and helped me up. My right hand was still hurting, but I could move it. It would take another hour for it to heal fully, but at the moment I didn't care. Jill and me walked towards the arch way, "Are you going to take that off?" I looked at the armored arm that now encased mine, "No, I will keep it, as a reminder of what I had lost." My mother dagger hands was tucked into my belt in there holders, no edge just the handles.

Jill nodded and we stepped back threw the arch way. It was day time now, I guess time was weird where we had been. Jill then told me what had happened inside the castle. She had meet with the ghost of Galahad, who had told her that the sword was important for breaking the bonds that held the stolen gods. My eyebrow's knitted together, "Gods?" She nodded, "Yes, Lord Apollo was also taken." I then thought about the golden snake, "That makes sense." I nodded and she told me the rest. The gods where being held in the west, I growled at this, "You mean we came all the way here just to go back." She nodded and I rolled my eyes, "And where in the west are they." She smiled and said "In the place of the Youthful Fountain."

I must of looked confused cause she smiled, "The Fountain of Youth, Florida." I nodded, and sighed, "Any way of getting there from here?" She nodded and pulled out a whistle, it was blue an had the sent of the sea on it. She blew it and we waited, about ten minutes later, two Pegasus, one was pure white the other was a cream color and had a few spots. Jill hopped on the white one, "Hurry up moon boy we don't have all day." I nodded and jumped onto the Pegasus back and we took off.

I can tell you right now I don't like flying, not one bit. I think it has some thing to do with the fact that I fell better in my element. The ground and forest are so my element, the air on a horses back, definitely not. It had been a long ride and felt bow legged as I hopped off the horse, I walked away funny as both the winged horses shot off into the air. My little bird friend Velvet was nestled on Jill's shoulder, the bird had stayed with her. I smiled as we walked over the beach heading into town, Daytona beach, not really that impressive to me, give me a national forest any day.

"Okay, where is the fountain?" Jill smiled, " Orlando." As if I was suppose to know that, and we walked over to the street and flagged down a taxi, I hoped this was worried, I hoped we weren't to late.

The taxi driver was a husky man with dark skin, "Where to man?" He smiled and Jill spoke, "Orlando." He nodded and took off. We where quiet the entire way there, I payed the man with the money in my back pocket that had some how turned to American currency.

We got out and I looked around, no one as out and walking around in the city instead the stench of monsters hung in the air. I groaned, "Really, Nemesis just loves me doesn't she." Jill chuckled and we walked into the city to look for my mother and Apollo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright sorry about the delay folks, had a bad storm where I live and the blasted thing fried my power supply, but not to worry I am back and ready to roll. Now on to the thank yous :3, Melikecake thx for the comments, CarolinaEirasSa thx and Naomi as well. I appreciate comments, I want to know how I am doing so please do tell. Okay I'm close to wrapping this all up soon and I already have interesting idea's for the second book...Opps ah well I think you all figured there would be more so get ready for the next few chapters. Peace out :3**

**Chapter 21**

**I go to Disneyland.**

Orlando, Florida, what can I say, its a nice place to visit, you have all kinds of fun attractions. Several of those are parks with rides, and one of those parks the Hecate cabin would loved to burn down, I'll give you a hint, the park has to do with magic and wands and is a big movie at the moment. The only problem is that this was not one of those times to be a visitor and if you happened to be a Demi-god or Half blood as we are so named, lets say that it sucked to be here.

Rounding the corner I cursed in ancient Greek, I know, been letting my tongue slip a lot lately, but you know I feel that a few of those words where needed at the time. Its not every day you have a bunch of angry snake women after you, oh wait, yes it is. Seems like a every day thing for me. Jill and me rushed in a dead sprint down a main strip. Six of the snake women followed close behind, "I have a feeling that there not here for the fun in the sun bit!" Jill just growled some thing unintelligible.

Okay so my plan hadn't worked, the plan was sneak in find them then get out, the good part was we had got in the bad part, Jill sucks and sneaking. So we had gotten into the city when Jill had scared a alley cat, the cat crashed and slammed into stuff. This ended up with us found and now running for are lives. Jill growled, "Great plan." I shot her a look while running, "I didn't scare the cat into giving away are positions."

I wondered if there was a Greek god for cats that I could curse at the moment. Running was the best option, fighting wouldn't have worked cause right behind the six snake ladies, where three giants, big blue guys with clubs. Jill had called them something that I didn't catch due to the fact that I was dodging one of their clubs at that moment. We rushed around another corner, then ducked into a narrow alley way. The giants couldn't follow, to bad the scale faces could.

Jill and me ran out into another street. Looking around we noticed a Hard Rock Cafe. We surged forward heading for the Cafe when we heard a crash behind us. Several loud noises and a few howls echoed behind us as we slammed the door shut. We looked around, empty, "Come on!" I ran towards the employ only area and headed for a back door. Rushing out we slide to a stop. There was several snake women. An when I say several I men more than ten. I reached for my daggers, but they were not there, I felt sadness well up inside my stomach. But it began to change, if the monsters hadn't shown up, if this quest hadn't happened, I'd still have my... My hands shook with anger.

The snake women charged at us and I got ready to fight when three of the of them turned to dust. I looked up in time to see two more arrows, silver in the light, turn two more to dust. I looked in the direction of the arrows to see Thalia. I rushed forward then using my gauntlet arm as a club. I smack one in the face turning as she swung a sword at me, ducking then rolling. Coming up I smacked another one. Jumping away as she swung a ax at me. Silver arrows turned them to dust as we fought. Jill and me turned and ran to where we had seen Thalia, she was already running away, as we caught up to her I smiled, "Good to see your all right." She nodded, "Yes," She turned a corner and we followed.

"I know where they are holding Lady Artemis." I looked behind me, nothing was chasing us. Looking forward again I keep running, "Where are they holding Lady Artemis." Jill looked tired as she ran, I decided it was time to slow down, so I stopped running and walked. Jill followed suit and Thalia seemed to understand. They caught their breaths and I waited. The wind whipping at my cloths, it was a warm day, but I felt a coldness at the same time. Like some impending doom was closing in on us. I looked around my eyes scanning the area, nothing was in site, though the sounds of crashes and roars confirmed my suspicions that we where still being hunted.

I turned and looked back at my two friends and noticed that Thalia looked a bit ragged, "Are you alright?" Her hair was messed up and she had dark bags under her eyes, this made her glare look even harder as her eyes pierced mine. "Just fine!" She stepped forward looking like she would strangle me, "Do you guys have any idea what you just did!" She screamed in my face.

"Umm, escaped a horde of monsters?" Thalia sighed and rubbed her tired eyes, "No, you just gave away the only advantage we had." I felt my eyebrows nit together, "An how did we do that?" She rolled her eyes, "They didn't know that I was here, but because of you." She pounded her finger into my shirt away from my coat, "I had to leave my hiding spot and save you." She growled, and I got ready to be on the end to a punch. An seeing my track record with women, I'm sure the punch was coming. Jill stepped between us before such fist found my face.

"It wasn't his fault." There was angry edge in voice, "It was mine,." I heard Thalia sigh heavily, "Fine, whatever." I smiled a little, that was as close as I felt that I would ever get a sorry from Thalia. Stepping back Jill was at my side again, Thalia was glaring at me once more, what is it with girls and that patented death glare, did they have that at birth? I glared back, "Where are they holding the gods?" Thalia turned her head and pointed, I arched an eyebrow, "Their in Disneyland?" A smile slipping onto my face, "You got to be kidding me, the happiest place on earth is the prison of two gods?"

Thalia did not smile, "Yes, Cinderella's castle is being used as a base and the Epcot is the prison." I looked at the towering ball, it shimmered in the day light, "How is that their prison?" Thalia shook her head, "I swear all boys must be dense." I glared, "So sorry that I don't have all the answers like the great immortal Huntress who travels with a god." My tone was hard and the word Huntress had come out sounding like it left a bad taste in my mouth. Thalia just gave me the evil look then sighed, "Its a net like the one they caught Zeus in." Okay net, check, you catch fish with that, check, not gods, check.

I'm sure I looked confused because Thalia rolled her eyes again and explained, "The gods caught Zeus long ago with a golden net and made him swear to be a better king of the gods before they let him out." I nodded, "So a sliver one was made to?" She shook her head, "Not by the gods this one must have been made by Tityos."

"Who?" This time Jill answered, "A titan." I looked at her then back at Thalia my eyes locking with hers, "I thought all the Titans left in the world where on are side?" Thalia shook her head, " No all went free with Kronos, during the war, most where caught but Tityos went free." I nodded, "Okay but why did he do it?" Jill walked to a box next to the alley wall that we walked into to talk, "He is getting revenge on Artemis and Apollo for sending him to Tartarus."

Jill looked around her fierce brown eyes scanning for enemy's, "He was the Titan who tried to force Artemis and Apollo's mother into well." She seemed to blush and I heard Thalia cough, "Lets just say it is a crime frowned on by all." I nodded and felt that there was some thing I was missing here, like always. "Okay then all we got to do is get in there and set both of them free?" Thalia nodded, "Yes the net can only hold a god, humans can come and go t as they please."

I looked at the large silver ball, silver like my eyes, an probably like my mothers eyes. We moved after hearing a noise down the road and picked are way towards the amusement park. Using the back alleyways, many interesting smells hit my nose, an interesting means gross. Ripe food and garbage, there was also a metal smell, not metal a rusty smell that tickled my noise and I knew the smell. Blood, human, I had a sudden idea what happened to the citizens of Orlando. Though I hope I was wrong, I really, really hoped I was wrong.

We made it to the gates after about thirty minutes. Two blue giants guarded the gate, "Hyperborean Giants." Thalia hissed and glared, man I think her glare has to be the new 8th wonder of the world. I looked at the two blue giants. Then looked along the fence, it was high, brick, and clean. I grinned then moved before Thalia could stop me. I went down far enough with out being seen and crossed the street, making sure to keep out of the security cameras view, think I would have made the Stoll brothers prod. I slipped against the wall and pressed myself flat against it. I waited for the camera's head to turn away, when it did I ran to the middle of the street then turned and ran back at the wall.

I jumped at the wall and placed a foot on it. Pushing off I placed my other foot and pushed as well. Reaching up as I pushed I gripped the top of the wall with my gauntlet hand and pulled myself up. I came up quickly and reached over to the camera grabbing it and pulled a wire that the Stoll brothers said was the wire that allowed the camera to turn, good to be friends with thieves at times, though I don't thing Id make a habit at this or at least I hope I wouldn't.

I looked out and found Jill and Thalia looking at me from the brush across the road. I motioned for them to come on. I smiled as I saw Thalia glare at me, good eye sight. Then she ran, doing what I did I reached out and she grabbed my hand, I pulled her up with a bit of effort, not like she as fat just heavy. Jill was next, she ran at the wall hard and jumped high. She only pushed off the wall once and landed on the wall in a crouch. I rolled my eyes, "Show off."

She smiled, "Can we get going." Thalia growled as she dropped to the ground below. We followed, looking around grounds, my eyes noticed the lack of cover, this worried me. How would we slip around if there wasn't enough cover in the entrance, that and the entrances was being guarded as well. The large entrance that lead to the Epcot. So close, what could we do, then Jill stood, "Get you mother James, I'll distract them." I grabbed her arm, "Jill, ummm, be safe okay." She smiled and nodded, "Come on moon boy, when has anyone gotten the better of me." I smiled and didn't say Clarisse's name. She nodded and I let go as she ran off, I felt fear, I didn't want to lose Jill she was, a good friend someone I felt that I would miss just like Heather and Angie.

Thalia stood and I did as well watching, Jill rushed the giants that stood there, I just hoped the one from the front gate didn't come charging in to fight. Thalia broke my gaze, "Come on while their distracted." I nodded and followed behind her. We rushed past the fight, Jill was dazzling as she fought, like fire, fierce and deadly if one got to close. Caliburnus in hands and slashing in arcs, leaving large cut in the giants. Thalia and I ran we made it to that Epcot with no run ins, though the sound of many hoofs and slithering made me worry about Jill again. Thalia pushed a servers door opened and rushed in, I followed after one look back. I hope Jill would be alright.

I followed Thalia she was heading for a pair of double doors, she turned a corner and I heard two things scream in agony. I walked around to find two silver arrows on the ground and golden dust piles. I followed to the slowly closing door and stepped in. The place was huge with other floors. I stepped forward then froze as laughed from my left sent a shiver up my spin, "Hahaahahaha, so the little boy made it, so close only to the finish line only to fail at the end." I turned and saw Mr. Huff an evil grin, Thalia spat the name from her lips as she saw him, " Tityos, wheres my Lady." She noticed an arrow and aimed it at him. My former teacher glared with a cruel smile on his face, his dark eyes where now completely black, he had been bald when I had first meet him, but now he had a full head of dark hair. "Shes up there," he pointed and we looked, at the top was a walkway with two small silver nets dangling a ways a way from the dangling walkway. Thalia stepped forward as if to charge him. I help out my hand, "No, you go get my mother out of that thing." Then I remembered that Caliburnus was need to free them. I curses myself for forgetting, "Thalia you need Caliburnus, it is the only thing that can cut the gods free." She nodded and walked over handing me a sword, "Fight well Son of Artemis."

She then turned and ran. Tityos formally know as Mr. Huff, did not give chase he stayed looking at me with a smile. His black Greek armor seemed to glisten in the light. He held up his hands, "This is not the place to fight." He clapped his hands and the room rippled, it was a stone room, my eyes scanned the room. They fell on the open balcony first. I could see the silver sphere off in the distance. I then realized where we were.

"Cinderella's Castle." I looked at Tityos he nodded, "Yes, I always like the dark ages, I watch the era from my prison in Tartarus." He chuckled fondly, "So much suffering, plagues, and betrayal. It made me happy to watch, so a Castle seems a fitting place for me to fight, don't you think." I nodded licking my lips, fear was there, but some thing more. Anger deep rooted anger. This man stole his mother and had been on of the key causes for him leaving his father behind.

He gripped the sword that Thalia had given him, his hands shaking in silent furry. The Titan grinned, "Good there is a will in that stupid mind of yours." The titan pulled out a sword, it was of medieval design, I growled it came out as a wolfs. The Titan chuckled again, "You do amuse me, but no more come let us be done with this so I may finish by killing the twins and then claiming my prize." I growled again, but felt as if there was some thing I was missing again, "The only thing you will be doing is dieing today." I rushed and are swords meet my gaze locked with his and all the anger I had for this man rushed to the surface of my being.

The titan push hard sending me back, stumbling I regained my footing just in time to dodge a downward swing from the large mans sword. Rolling to my feet I came up swinging my blade, but had to turn the swing into a block as the large sword struck mine. I jump away my eyes on the titan, "Why, do you fight so hard for a women you have never meet, who hates men." I didn't even have to think about his question, "Because my father would!" I rushed my sword gleaming as I ducked under his blade and slashed, I felt a large hand catch my arm an lift me up. He held my sword arm in his big hand, laughing.

"Because you father would, hahahahhaa!" He then threw me, my back hit the balcony rail hard and I fell forward, I tanked the gods I did not go flying over. I stood and saw the titan coming towards me his eyes fierce, "Poor little boy, I beat your father would die if he saw how sorry a man you are, as well as how short of one as well." I felt my emotions boil, then a arrow was sticking out of the giants shoulder. My bow in my left hand, I had summoned and fired it under a second, my sword held upside down in my right by my bottom two finger. I flipped the sword around and charged when he bellowed in agony.

My sword coming for his head, a big hand clamped onto my arm and twisted, Thalia's sword spun from my hand, then I flew threw the air back into the room. Hitting the wall I growled and opened my eyes black spots slipped into my vision. I stood shakily to my feet. The titan smiled now holding Thalia's sword, he threw it behind him off the balcony, "As I said before boy, you are not a man, and worthless."

He steeped forward his long blade gleaming at me. I then rushed, he swung, I dodged at the last second and focused. My bow in had a second later I hit him in the head with the bow. The titan staggered back, but regained his balance in a second. A heavy foot caught me in my chest and my bow, a loud snap and I was once more on my back, slowly sitting up I coughed up blood, then saw my bow. Still in my hands, I had tried to block with it, now a snapped in half bow was held in my hands. I felt tears gather, my fathers bow was broken. I looked up in time to roll out of a thrust aimed for my head, my eyes filled with angry tears as I rolled to my feet. I stood there weaponless.

The titan laughed, "Now you die, boy." He charged and swung, last second of my life and a thought strikes me. Time slows and my eyes look at the arrow protruding from the titans shoulder. The golden blood running down his torso. I'm not weaponless, I caught the sword on my Stygian Iron gauntlet and kicked the big man in his stomach. He stumbled back again and I rushed, focusing once more in my hands two arrows shimmered into existence. Tityos swung his sword at me, but I changed my bodies direction and got under his guard. Sliding as he then kicked at me, I slide under his legs, as I did I imbedded on of the arrows into his lower leg. Leaping as I slide free I slammed the other arrow into his neck. A big hand found my jacket and pulled me off throwing me into the wall again.

I stood slowly, the titan was glaring at me, "You think a few arrows could stop me, I am Tityos Titan of the Earth, Son of Gaia can not be killed by a pathetic godling." He walked towards me, my hand resting on the wall holding me up I smiled. He stopped, "Why do you smile, whelp?" I laughed then and pointed at him, "I was wondering if you liked fireworks." His glare turned into realization as he pulled the arrow from hi neck and looked at it, to late to figure out it had a wick with gun powder as it blew up in his face. The Titan fell back threw the balcony door and landed hard on the stone balcony, "Boom goes the dynamite." I said with a cheesy smile.

I walked slowly towards Tityos, grabbing his discarded long sword as I did, it was heavy in my hand and felt wrong, not balance or weight, but wrong, evil wrong. I made it to were he lay, gold ichor lay in puddles around him. His face and chest were burnt and the same gold blood ran out of his neck. I hefted the sword and aimed for the titans neck and slashed downwards. Once again I found my hand caught as I was smacked back by a heavy hand. I growled as the giant sword had been wrenched from my grip. He stood bloody and burnt, hatred in his eyes, no words just a roar. Which I meet with my own, the sound of every animal in the world screaming came from my mouth as I charged forward, two arrows in my hand once more. I rush and dodged the sword and struck the titan again and again with my arrows, Gold Ichor covering my hands as I stabbed. Tityos stumbled back his slashes becoming more of a burden and were slower. I dodged, spun, thrust, and slashed with my arrows. He was being driven back when I jumped and dropped kicked him, his big body fell over the edge. I was close enough that he could reach out and grab me. He tried but he missed my shirt and grabbed the necklace Nico had given me. It held long enough for are eyes to meet, "This isn't over boy, you cant kill me and I'll hunt you and your family till the end of time."

With a loud tink sound the necklace snapped and the Titan fell taking my friends necklace with him. I sighed and sat down hard my body was tired and I felt mentally tired, no wounds that was a plus, but I beat I had several broken bones. Then I heard a familiar voice behind me, "You lived, thats good I'd hate for some one else to take away my fun."

I shot up off the ground and turned to find my eyes locked with Thanatos, death smiled at me and his shades appeared around him, I had only seconds to live, I was going to die, was that what it prophecy meant, one would fail? I gulped and stood there ready to fight two arrows in each hand, well if I was going to fail I was going to take as many as I could with me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey folks another chapter have a few days off so is working on wrapping it up :3. Now on to the thank yous like always, Yuul thanks and no worries, Melikecake mmm butter beer :P, Furionknight there will be more so keep looking forward, and Naomi Lien, im not that good. So we are closing in to the finish like maybe one or two more chapters before the first book in the Hunter Series ends**

**Thx For the read please review.**

**IM NOT RICK  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**I am Voted for.**

Thanatos shook his head and snapped his fingers, white hot pain ran threw my body, my ankle on fire. "There will be none of that." The shades approached, the place where death had touched me, my ankle on my left leg burned, my vision began to blur as I fell to my knees, I was going to fail and I wasn't even going to be able to fight it. NO! Yelled a voice in my brain, fighting pain is nothing compared to failing, you haven't even meet you mother, your father is waiting for you to call him, you promised Ashley you'd return, as well as Nico, Clarisse, Heather, Angie, and Jill, the name rang in my head.

Jill was an important friend some one I did not want to upset, some one I wanted to always be around. I growled, the growl was inhuman, more wild then it had ever been. I stood the pain hot and running hard threw my body. My legs shaking as I stood slowly the pain making my grit my teeth hard enough to make my gums bleed. My eyes meet Thanatos, and I looked deep into those solid black eyes, the Deamon flinched back from me and I saw why. In the reflection of those black eyes stood a animal, not prey, a predator, cornered and ready to die fighting. Willing to take all those around him with him to the cold embrace of death.

I slowly slide my foot forward and Death yelled and snapped his finger again, "Enough!" More pain, it felt as if my skin was being ripped from my body, burning with searing heat, but at the same time cold as if the fire was made of a ice. I howled and almost fell to my knees. I some how managed to keep myself on my feet, I felt my legs shake as I did this. It took all my strength to stand at the moment and my mind was a blur, white spots along with black ones flooded my vision. I felt another wave of pain and I tried to step forward, but found I could not. I heard the Deamon laugh, "Now death shale embrace you." I looked up in time to see that he was a foot away reaching down to hug me.

Then in booming voices two voices yelled out in unison, a female and a males voice. The females voice was strong and had a wild edge to it, "Don't touch my SON!." She growled, the mans voice echoed hers, but the words were different, "Don't touch my Nephew!" The mans voice was also strong but held a playful joy in his voice, though it was not as playful at the moment, both voices were hard and sharp. I felt the pain release me and I fell to my stomach in relief. I lay there no looking up, but listing intently.

The Deamon spoke anger in his voice, "No, he is mine I have claimed him, you may not interfere." There was anger as well as fear in the words. The woman's voice spoke now, " You have no power here and he is mine more than any ones, I lay clam to him now begone I am in a fowl mood and wish not to be in the presence of the likes of you." Growling I heard the man walking forward, "You heard my sister now be gone before my light finds you." I looked up then to see Death staring right in my eyes, "This is not the last you have seen of me, I will clam you soul for my own yet." With those words Death shimmered and disappeared.

I closed my eyes as weariness took hold of me, then I heard the sound of approaching feet and a pair of soft hands rolled me to my back. The hands cradled me and I felt my head being lad down upon something soft. I felt warm an I tried to open my eyes, but fond I could not move at all even my eyes lids would not obey me.

"Is he alright my Lady?" Thalia asked and a voice over top of me answer, "He is, but he is weakened at the moment, he fought Death with all the will power he had, he is mentally tired." The man voice sounded off to my right, "That's my nephew strong enough even to face down death, hahah I fell a Hique coming on." I had the strange feeling some one had glared at him cause the Hique never came, then Jill's voice sounded in my ear right next to me, "Its okay James, sleep I got you." I smiled now knowing who's hands that cradled me as I drifted off to sleep, Jill.

Then the dream came, my father stood in his apartment, cooking something as a loud crash echoed from the living room. My father turned and raced towards the room. Standing in the room was Thanatos his eyes looked around and fell on my father, the black eyes seemed to gleam as death reached out towards my father.

I sat up screaming, "NO!" This made Jill fall out of her seat, Nico jump out of the shadowy corner he had been in, Clarisse and a tall guy with black hair and brown eyes let go of each others hands and jumped to there feet. Heather and Angie looked in from the door and Thalia looked at me confused, "Are you alright?" I looked at Jill, my hands shaking, "Yeah just a nightmare is all." I couldn't remember it, it had been a quick dream, but it made me shake. Jill nodded, I rubbed my forehead, it hurt, "Where are we?"

"Apollos temple on Mt. Olympus." I nodded then stopped and looked at Jill, "We're Where?" I said with a shocked tone, "Over the Empire State building on Mt. Olympus." I went to ask another question but was stopped by Thalia, "If you are able to walk, we are to meet with the gods, they wanted to talk to us when you where well enough to be there." I nodded and slide off the bed, shakily getting to my feet. Nico walked over with Clarisse and helped me stable myself, the tall guy wit black hair stood near as if he was worried I'd collapse at any minute.

Thalia led us to the throne room. I gasped at the sight, 13 large thrones stood in a U shape as you entered a hearth in the middle. Each throne was different and had a figure sitting in them. Nico let go of me as did Clarisse. Both walked over and bowed to a man with with long black hair and a long beard that was grey and black as if a storm was ragging in the beard. The man wore a pin stripped business suit, he looked down at the two and nodded his grey eyes looking at the two. They both stood, Calrisse walk over and sat in a small char at the feet of a giant man, who was all muscle with a short hair cut and red wrap around glasses that seemed to glow.

Nico sat down in front of a man with dark hair and intense eyes that seemed to look threw to your soul. Then the tall guy who had been holding Clarisse's hand walk up and bowed and walked over to sit before a man with elfish features with black hair and sly eyes that looked as if he was trying to figure out the best way to swipe your wallet. Heather and Angie bowed to the King of the gods Zeus, yes I figured out who he was all by myself go me. They then walked over to a women, she looked only a little older than 16, she had auburn colored hair and the same silver eyes. I almost let out a gasp at the sight of my mother, but held it in.

Zeus's voice boomed, "Step forward Thalia." She did, this is when I noticed behind us was several smaller thrones lined in the same U, but over lapping each other like a stadium's seating. Each seat had a person in it, each throne looked different, the minor gods, I thought. Then I noticed that Jill, Thalia and me were the only people left standing. I gulped, this couldn't be good.

Thalia bowed, "Lord Zeus, father." I looked at Jill then at the back of Thalia's head, Father? Thalia was Zeus's daughter, oh boy. Zeus's eyes seemed to soften, "You have done well," waving his hand a chair appeared before his throne and Thalia sat down. Zeus look over at us, "Jillian, daughter of Ares." Jill walked forward and bowed, Zeus nodded and then she turned and walked to where her father sat and bowed again, I noticed a smile on the big man face. Jill turned and sat in a chair next to Clarisse. Zeus then looked at me. He did not call my name instead he looked me up and down, I stood tall and keep the fear that I felt from my face.

Then I noticed the women to his left was glaring at me, her eyes looked like fire, her brown hair woven with ribbons as she sat there, Hera Queen of the gods. She shifted her eyes to her husband, "My dear, there is still the decision if this boy should live." My eyes widened, Zeus looked at his wife, "My dear, he has done nothing to warrant such a thing, why do you say such a thing?" Hera then looked over at Artemis, "Artemis, might you share how this boy came into being with out you bearing him yourself."

I looked at my mother, what did Hera mean. My mother meet Hera's eyes and they where hard, I spoke now for the first time," Lady Artemis." She looked at me her eyes seemed to flicker with hurt for a second but went back to there normal stock expression. Had me calling her Lady Artemis instead of mom hurt her. I pushed the thought out of my mind, "I would like you to tell me as well, I want to hear it from you." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hera smiling, my mother nodded, "Very well."

"It happened 13 years ago, I was out on a hunt for Lord Zeus, the Teumessian _fox_ had escaped its prison in the stars." I nodded as did several other, "As all know the fox is uncatchable, and Laelaps the magic dog that never failed to catch its prey had faded while in his starry prison." Again nods, "So I had told my father that I would catch the fox before it could do any damage, I tracked the beast for many months." She then looked down on James, "I finally caught up to it, to find that it had been caught by a man, this mans name was Christopher Edon." My eyes widened, my father had caught the uncatchable fox.

"He had caught it with no problem, and had caged it," I then saw my mother smile, "I came upon his camp he was just sitting there like he was waiting for me." She then let her smile fade, "I asked him how he caught such a thing, he just smiled and told me that nothing was uncatchable if you believed in yourself." I nodded again, that sounded like dad a weird guy, but her was always right. "I offered the man a reward, he only asked for one thing a son." I felt all eyes fall on me and I felt a little hot around the collar.

"I granted his wish and gave him James." There was a silence in the room, the silence was then broke by Hera, "But you did not lay with the man." Mom shook her head, "No, I used a drop of my blood, a drop of his blood, and a shaft of moonlight to make his son, and my son." She then looked down at me and I looked into those same silver eyes and felt that they had always been turned to me even when I was a kid, this women. She had always watched me, it made me happy to know an at the same time I felt ashamed for the way I had thought about her before.

"I see." A women with long blond hair and grey eyes like Annabeth's looked at me then my mother, "He was made?" My mother nodded, "Yes, but he is human and my son." Hera scoffed at this, "He is an abomination, born wrong." Athena glared at Hera, "Then do you call my children abominations, Hera?" Hera glared at Athena, "No my dear they are not, but Artemis created life threw magic not a normal way to make a child in any form."

"Really now mother, I create life all the time with magic you cant truly hold what Artemis did against her." Then man had a metal leg brace and was lumpy looking, "Hephaestus is right!" My Uncle Apollo was on his feet as he yelled, "I wont sit around and watch my only nephew be killed." Zeus clapped his hands, a loud boom shook the hall, "ENOUGH! We will vote." I noticed that Hera nodded her approval. Zeus looked at Apollo, "Lord Apollo you vote please."

Apollo smiled, "Keep him, hes a tough kid." Zeus nodded, "Hermes what is you vote?" The man with the sly eyes looked at me and nodded, "Hmmm, I am with Apollo, that an I'm sure my kids would hate to lose such a interesting friend." I smiled, next time I saw the Stole brothers I might just let them have my wallet, might. Zeus nodded, "Demeter?" A women with black hair and brown eyes looked down at me, she shook her head, "I have to stand by my sister, nothing personal dear." I nodded, well that was two to one still in my favor. Zeus nodded and looked at Hades. Nico looked up at his father and was giving him that say yes or else I'll blare my music really loud look. Hades nodded, "I will stand with Apollo and Hermes, any boy able to stand up to Thanatos and live has already proven that the fates want him to live." I smiled, but Hades wasn't done, "Though if I ever find a artifact of power missing from my treasure missing again I might be as kind, He was glaring down at Nico, who gave a small nod.

Zeus looked to his right to a big man with dark hair and sea green eyes, "Poseidon?" The god looked up, "Yes?" He looked distracted, I wonder what could make a god distracted, Zeus pointed at me, " Yes, after all Artemis help me when this same thing happened to my son." I saw him look away and lose himself in thought again. Zeus nodded and looked at this wife, Hera was frowning she must not have liked the number, 4 to 1 meant she was losing. "No he is an abomination he does not belong." Those words stung and I flinch at them.

Zeus nodded and looked at A gorges women with long blond hair and eyes that seemed to shift, her face was soft, not my type. She looked at me and nodded smiling, "Hmmmm, I have to say no, such a birth is with out love and I just cant support it." Okay 4 to 3 I was still winning, but I was getting nerves. "Hephaestus?" The big man looked torn he then sighed and grabbed his wife's hand, "Sorry kid, have to say no." I felt a lump in my stomach.

"Ares?" The war god didn't even look at me, "Kill him!" I saw Jill and Clarisse glare at their father. 4 to 5, not looking good. Zeus looked at Athena, "As my sister Aphrodite said a birth with out love is some thing she cant stand, I on the other hand find this to be an acceptable thing, so yes I believe he should live." I wanted to pump my fist in the air but restrained myself. The vote was 5 to 5 with only my mother and Mr. D left to vote.

Zeus looked at Mr. D, "Dionysus." He looked up and then flipped his hand as if to shoe me away, "Oh just kill him already." I felt my fist clench, if I live threw this I was going to help the Stole brothers make Mr. D's next few years a living Hades. It was now 6 to 5. I looked at my mother who did not even wait for Zeus to call her name or even look her way, "Yes, I want my son to live." Zeus nodded, then sighed, I wonder what they did if there was a tie, "Very well Hestia?" I looked around the thrones, but saw no one else then I heard a small foot step close to me. I looked down and smiled at a little girl with brown hair and eyes made of fire, not a hot fire, but warm as if it was trying to reassure me that all would be fine. "Hello." I said with out thing I went to a knee and looked the little girl in those blazing eyes. She smiled side and reached out touching my face, "I say yes Lord Zeus." My eyes widened, this little girl was Hestia.

She then let her hand fall and she turned and walked over to the hearth and sat back down. I stood and looked around the room. All the gods and goddesses where looking at me. Zeus nodded, "Very well it is decided, James Edon you may live." I nodded giving a slight bow, "Thank you Lord Zeus."

"Now isn't it time to reward him sis?" I looked at my Uncle, he was smiling from ear to ear. I looked over at my mother who nodded a slight smile on her face as well. Zeus nodded, "Yes, you both may do as you like on a reward, seeing as the other two have already received theirs." Lord Zeus watched as Apollo stepped from his throne and walked to me, "Okay Nephew what do you want?" I shook my head, "I don't really know?" My uncle then looked me over, and snapped his finger and touched my shoulder where the bandages wrapped the Stygian armored gauntlet to my arm. There was a bright light and I closed my eyes. When I opened them a golden lions head was on my shoulder holding the gauntlet in place and my coat was no more, now a gleaming cloak was on my back. He smiled, "Hold out your left hand." I did and a bow of looking like my fathers but of a brighter wood appeared in my hand.

I smiled wide, "Thank you Uncle." The word slipped out and I corrected myself, "I mean Lord Apollo." Apollo laughed, "Call me uncle Apollo from now on." With that he turned and walked to his throne growing back to the giant size and sitting down. I then heard the sound of bare feet walking smoothly towards me. I turned and looked at my mother, she looked young, about 16. Her long hair hung down her back and her silver eyes locked with mine I keep that gaze, "Lady Artemis?" She did not smile as she held out a wrapped package. I took it from her and unwrapped the cloth and looked at the shimmering daggers, I gasped and reached for the handles of my broken ones. They where not there.

I looked at my mother and smiled wide as I held back tears, "Thank you mother." At the word my mother smiled and nodded, turned and walked away. Zeus voice boomed, "You are all dismissed." I saw all my friends got up and walk to me and lead me out of the hall.


	23. Chapter 23

**Shortest Chapter I have ever typed, but I was just rapping stuff up. Thx to FurionKnight, Ash, and Melikecake. That is it folks this is the last chapter in the Hunter Series get ready for the next Book called Percy Jackson and the Death Hunt. Heheheh :3**

**IM NOT RICK**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**I Fail.**

The trip back to camp was rather fast, which I was thankful for. I was still tired and wanted to lay down for like ever. I sleep on the way there, my mind was free of dreams. When we arrived it was to late in the night to do any thing so I went to my tree and slept, seeing as my moms huntresses were still in my cabin. I curled up in the same old oak and slept peacefully.

I woke to the sound of my name and I looked down, below was every single one of huntresses looking up at me. In the lead was Thalia, Angie, and Heather, it felt good to see those two, but I was worried about the rest. I climbed down and landed after swinging and letting go to land lightly on my feet, "Whats up?" I swung down to ask My friends, Thalia included in that I guess.

Thalia smiled, "We have come to ask a favor of you." I looked at her, she stepped to the side to allow me to see all the huntresses who seemed to have their eyes fixed on me. "Will you forgive us?" A girl in front asked, she was little with grey eyes and blond hair. My eyes widened, "Ashley, what are you doing with the..." My voice trailed off as I looked at Thalia, my eyes wide with questions. Thalia nodded, "She joined us, the youngest huntress yet."

I glared, "Who asked her!" My voice was harsh, Thalia and the rest of the girls flinched at this, "She asked us." My mouth fell open and I turned and went to kneel at Ashley's feet, "Why did you chose to become a hunter of Artemis." She smiled wide, "To be like my big brother, the son of Artemis." I knelt there dumb struck and then smiled as Ashley gave me a big hug, I returned the hug.

Letting go I stood and looked at all the girls, "I will forgive you, only if you all promise to treat Ashley well, she is after all a dear sister of mine." I rubbed her head and I heard everyone agree to the terms I set before them. I nodded and watched them stroll away. Heather, Thalia, and Angie stood there looking at me, "What?" Then smiled and shook there heads.

"Come on Cat, time to get some breakfast and you have a tale to tell." Angie clapped me around the shoulder and we all walked to the edge of the forest. I was meet by Jill, Clarisse and the Hermes kid from Olympus. "Hey guys, whats up?" Think I was getting us to asking that. Clarisse led the guy by his hand and smiled, "Nothing runt just come to say good morning and introduce you to my guy." I held my hand out, "James Edon." The guy smiled and gripped the hand, "Chris Rodriguez."

"Nice to meet you." He nodded, "You as well Clarisse told me she had a skilled new pupil that she was teaching." I nodded and smiled, "Pupil that me, skilled not to sure on that bit." A cough brought us out of are little chat, "Can we please go get some thing to eat, I'm starving." Nico had joined us and was apparently very hungry.

We walked towards the pavilion when I remembered that I still hadn't called my father, "One second guys I got to make a IM." I Turned and walked away, heading past the cabins, towards the cabin was the Iris Fountain. I walked over and tossed a gold drachma into a rainbow in the fountain, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I then took a deep breath, "Christopher Edon." The image didn't shift, instead a voice came from the rainbow, "Can not connect your call as asked, please swipe and try again."

I did just that and got the same thing over and over again. I turned then and rushed for the big house. Flying up the steps, I rushed into the doors of the house and ran to Mr. D and to Chrion, "Chiron, I can't get a hold of my father threw an Iris message!" I yelled as I slide to a halt in front of the centaur. He looked me up and down then looked puzzled, "Mr. D have you any news about Iris not taking messages today." Mr. D shook his head, "No, it is working just fine." I looked at the two, "Chiron, why can't I get a hold of him?"

He shook his head, "There are only a few reasons a message will not go threw, one could be that Iris is not taking you message, very unlikely, but it has happened, two, you father is some where that can not be reached due to magic, and three.." Chiron stopped as if he realized some thing. "Three?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"He could be dead." Mr. D finished for me and I turned before Chiron could speak again. I ran out the door and leaped over the railing of the deck. I rushed past the cabins, dodging campers as I went. I rushed into the pavilion and looked at the Hades table. Nico saw me and stood, rushing over worry on his face, "Are you okay man?" I shook my head, "Nico?"

"Yeah?" I took a deep breath, "Is my dad dead?" Nico looked at me confused, "What?" I growled, "Is my father dead, his name is Christopher Edon." Nico gasped and took a step back, "I ..I I.. I.." He closed his mouth and I knew the truth, "He is isn't he?" Nico shook his head slowly, "I didn't look, I assumed he was alive when Lady Artemis was talking about him..I didn't look, I'm so sorry." His words where empty as a dream flashed threw my memory, Standing in the room was Thanatos his eyes looked around and fell on my father, the black eyes seemed to gleam as death reached out towards my father.

I felt darkness take me as I toppled back, I saw Nico reach out to catch me. The memory played over and over again in my mind and all the time Thanatos laughed, "I took him, his soul is mine, he will never rest for the rest of his undead life, he shale suffer." Then laughter.

**

* * *

Author's notes...**

**I thank you all for reading my Fanfic, Percy Jackson and the Son of the Hunt. I will be working on the second book as soon as possible, which the first chapter might be up by the end of the day, no promises though. I wrote this Fic to keep me on edge and to help my writing, so with the second book I will post, but I want as many people that read to tell me what they think, and how to improve. That is all I will ask. I hope you all are enjoying my work so far, and ya this book is 71 pages long..WOOT!**

**That is all I have to say, thank you for all those who wrote a Review and those who read, you keep me going.**

**-Ark D-**


End file.
